Living in a Shadow
by mistysherwood1
Summary: On the Ark it's illegal to have more than one child. People who break that law are often caught, everyone finds out about it too. Unless you're Casey Jones. No one knows who she is, how she got stuck in the Skybox, some don't even know she exists. Now she's being sent to the ground with 100 other delinquents. Great. Disclaimer - I only own Casey.
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the blank ceiling above me. It was a solid grey kind of color that had my eyes aching from staring at it so long, it was almost as if the council set it up so we would suffer in the Skybox. Then again it wasn't like we were on vacation, we were prisoners here in the Skybox. We were prisoners of the Ark.

Our crimes, no matter how small could be punishable by death. Sadly my crime wasn't so small, it wouldn't matter what I say when I turn eighteen. They are going to float me in less than a month, I think. It's hard to keep track of time, but that's not the Ark's fault. It's my fault for getting myself into solitary confinement. Sure I was a prisoner before, but now I was trapped in this small room with no one else to talk to.

I used to count the days until I would be floated, I couldn't wait for the day. Then I let my anger get the better of me, landing me in this tiny cell for the past three months, I think. Again I don't really have a good concept of time.

The door to my small cell opened as I reminisced the glory days, when I was finally able to interact with other humans. I glanced at the two guards who entered with a smirk on my face. "Is it time already?" I asked excitedly as I jumped up. "I thought I had another month of rotting before I was thrown out the airlock."

One guard narrowed his eyes at me while the other simply placed a silver attache case on my poor excuse of a bed. "What, are we not feeling very talkative today? You never had a problem with speaking your mind before." The one opening the attache case simply continued to ignore me, but the other guard seemed to take my bait as he told me to 'shut it'.

I smirked at him. "What, I'm just speaking the truth." I told him, to which he narrowed his eyes at me. The other guard instructed me to hold my arm out, I gladly did as he pulled out a silver bracelet. "Since when do I get a pretty bracelet to take with in the afterlife? What is this thing?"

Again I was ignored, the guard I had been teasing grabbed my arm rather roughly as he dragged me outside of my cell. I shrunk back, squinting my eyes at the blinding light I hadn't seen in many months. "Keep walking." The guard with his hand tightly gripped around my arm then proceeded to pull me and drag me down the hall. My legs didn't want to work with me, and soon enough I fell to the ground.

I groaned as I did so, the guard simply laughed at this. "Get up." This came from the guard behind me, still holding the attache case.

I refused. This caused the guard previously dragging me to kick me. I groaned, my body caving in on itself. I looked up at the guard who kicked me. I was barely able to really see him, but I could see the sinister grin on his face as he reached down and pulled me up by my hair. I struggled in his grasp, though I didn't have to for long. It wasn't long at all until someone cried out for him to let me go.

I was dropped to the ground, I frowned as I looked up at the person who'd yelled. A man stood before me, again I couldn't see him very well but I could tell he had darker skin and slicked back hair. "I'll take it from here." He said, not even glancing at me but at the two guards that now stood behind me.

The two other guards didn't protest as they walked away, though the first one was glaring at me as he did. It was silent for a few minutes, until I rose from my spot on the floor. I glared at the guard in front of me. "You didn't need to do that." I snapped at him.

He smirked, but not in a sinister way like the previous guard had. He smirked in an arrogant kind of way, reminding me of someone I used to know. "You're welcome." He said, glancing at me, then to the line of prisoners. "Come on."

I stared at him, then back at the line. "They're floating all of us?" I asked him.

He glanced at me once more, shaking his head no before continuing forward. I frowned, chasing after him. "Do you know what is happening?" I asked him as I fell in step next to him. My body was aching and telling me to stop, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to figure out what was going on.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were of other kids screaming. Not everyone could be as enthusiastic about this as I, but they sure did try. Finally, the guard answered me. "They're sending you to the ground."

I stiffened. "The ground?" My voice was small, showing a little bit of weakness in that moment. We fell into silence once more as I moved into autopilot. I boarded the dropship like the other prisoners, though I lost the guard I was escorted by. I was shoved into a seat and carefully buckled up. I don't know why they were so nice to me, I mean I can buckle myself up.

I said nothing as the seats slowly filled up, next to me a girl was placed. Her blonde hair was placed in a messy bun, some hair leaked out the sides. I frowned as I studied her face, something about it was so familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

The a kid sat down next to her, he had darker skin than the guard from earlier but he was about my age. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Casey, I can't believe you're here." He said, recognizing me immediately. His smile fell when I didn't answer, then I recognized him. Wells Jaha, a person who could be considered a childhood friend. I did not.

I glanced from him to the blonde next to me. Realization dawned over me, the girl sitting next to me was non other than Clarke Griffin. I instantly froze as I looked over her features. I hadn't seen her since I was twelve, almost six years ago. We had both grown over time, Clarke changed much more than I had. Clarke had always had bad acne back then, maybe that's why I didn't recognize her.

I glanced back at Wells, narrowing my eyes into slits. "And why wouldn't I be?" I asked, referring to his comment. "The thing I can't believe is that you and miss goodie goodie are being sent to Earth with the rest of us."

Wells was silent as he stared at me. The rest of kids filed in, buckling up and then we were alone. I felt dread take over me, suddenly very nervous for what was about to happen. Sure I wanted death, but I know what happens when they float you. You step into an airlock chamber and then they release you, you die instantly. We were going to Earth, I could die in the landing or from radiation. Both would be very painful and pale in comparison to a simple death in space.

Even if I could come to terms with dying in a fiery explosion or a slow painful sickness I was stuck with the worst people to die with. Clarke and Wells were not the people I wanted to die with, I would prefer spending my last few minutes alive next to my father or Astrid. Even my old cellmate Octavia would be better company.

I sighed, leaning my head back on my seat. I gripped the arms of my chairs tightly as the ship jerked, letting me know we started our decent. That is when Clarke woke up. I grit my teeth together as she woke, first examining her fancy bracelet.

"Welcome back." Wells said, bringing Clarke's attention away from me. When she looked at him, it must have scared him because he started to try and explain though Clarke wasn't having any of it.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked, cutting off what was probably the answer to that exact question.

I was slightly curious myself, but refrained from saying anything. "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested." He paused, to look at her. "I came for you." He then paused once more to glance at me. "Both of you."

I scoffed. "That's a load of bull." I muttered under my breath, though a few screams cut me off. The whole ship shook and people must've been freaked out by that sort of thing.

"What was that?" Clarke asked, totally disregarding me.

I smirked because for once I had the answer and she didn't. "That was the Earth's atmosphere." I told her excitedly. I was exactly excited though, it was probably the adrenaline coursing through my veins. It was making me hyper aware of what was going on around me, and oddly enough I was bouncing in my seat.

"Casey!" I glanced at Clarke as she shouted my name.

"What?" I asked, looking over myself carefully. I was filthy, I hadn't washed my clothes in a year, if that. I didn't know what I looked like, there's not many mirror's in solitary confinement, but I knew I probably looked dirty. My hair was long and messy, I'd have to cut it once we land. If we landed and survived that is. "I know I haven't showered in probably a month, but that's not my fault."

After those words the lights went on, and a small monitor in the corner of the room came on. It showed Chancellor Jaha, Wells father. "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now," He began, standing with his hands neatly in front of him. "You have been given a second chance."

The Chancellor's words sent a chill through me. They were spoken in a way that made him look as if he was superior to the rest of us, as if we were children who messed up a cookie recipe and he could fix them. "And as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself."

I rolled my eyes at this, finding a lot of pressure in his words. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better we would have sent others. But frankly we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." I frowned at that, at how casually he threw the word 'expendable'. Sure, I already knew this, I just never saw the Chancellor as a cruel man while I was growing up. He was always just Wells father, and Abby would praise him all that time. Saying how he was the reason I was alive, what a load of crap.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells."

I heard the shout and instantly smirked. "Amen to that." I shouted back, looking directing in front of me since I couldn't tell who had said it. People laughed, while Wells just looked to the screen. As the Chancellor went on people were getting anxious. One kid got out of his seat. I smirked at him as he floated in the zero gravity. "Check it out, your dad floated me after all."

I laughed, while Wells wasn't so happy. He looked ready to kill someone. "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." He told him through grit teeth, much like I had earlier. Guess it sucks being on the other shoe.

Other kids got ready to follow the space walker to which Clarke told them not to. "Stay in your seats if you want to live." She called.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so over dramatic, Clarke." I snapped and I was ignored once more.

"You're the trader who's been in solitary for two years." Space Walker said, looking Clarke over.

Clarke was quick to snap back. "And you're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on a space walk."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, what about me? Am I not a legend of the sky box?" I asked both of them, my voice was very high and scratchy. Then again I haven't really used it as of lately. They both just stared at me.

"Who are you?" Space Walker asked.

I simply sighed. "Figures." I muttered. The ship jerked then, the parachutes deploying. Space Walker flew past us, along with two other idiots. I held my breath as the dropship flung in different directions. This was going to be my death, I was going to die because of old space gear. Sparks flew around me and gas erupted from behind. Clarke and Wells were saying their goodbyes, while I simply pictured Astrid and my father. Astrid, my best friend. I haven't seen her since my father was floated.

I remembered the good times we had when Clarke left with Wells or my dad. We could never leave our pod, but we would still have fun. She used to teach me what she learned during school, even her extracurricular activities. She was going to be a part of the guard like her father.

She graduated a few years ago, since she is a little older than I. Age was never really a problem, but it did matter to her father. There was also the part about me being a bad influence and all that, but I like to think it was just the age thing. Astrid's father wanted her to succeed where I never could. And I couldn't blame him for that, considering I would never really be considered a citizen of the Ark. I didn't even have a birth certificate.

Clarke screeched at Wells next to me, the dropship spiraled out of control around me. People were screaming, not just Clarke, sparks flew and not to mention the horrible sounds coming from the dropship itself. I wanted to scream and holler like the others, but I was much too scared. Unlike most people, I get scared into silence rather than the latter. So instead I simply grit my teeth together and waited the spiral out.

There was another giant jerk and then everything was quiet. The whole room seemed to still as people waited for the final bang, as if that landing was much too gentle for us. "Do you hear that?" I turned to one kid as he spoke up. He, unlike the rest of us, did not have a seat. Instead he was strapped to the wall next to a kid with goggles on his head, lucky him. I wasn't able to keep anything while in the sky box. Then again, I didn't have much. in the first place.

"No machine hum." The kid continued, glancing around at all the kids now staring at him.

The kid with the goggles scoffed, glancing at his friend then to the metal around us. "That's a first." With that chaos surrounded us. Everyone unbuckled and ran to the ladder in the center of the room. I was about to follow them, but froze when I saw Clarke run to the two kids who'd been out of their seats during landing. While the rest of us had been expecting more, they probably got a lot more than they bargained for.

I paused, glancing between Clarke and Space Walker. Clarke looked to me, a frown on her face. "They're dead." She told me. I didn't need any further words as I moved to the ladder. Let Clarke deal with it, that is what she was studying to do. She wanted to deal with people and injuries and death. That was exactly what she got.

I shoved a kid out of the way, he was stumbling to put his feet on the ladder. Granted we did almost just die, he seemed a little too scared for the outside world at the moment. I jumped down, not even bothering with the ladder. Kids were shouting to open the door, but there was someone up front stopping them. I pushed my way to the front, wanting desperately to be rid of all the people. I stopped in front of a guard, scanning him carefully. Although I couldn't really see the guard who escorted me to the dropship, I could very easily tell this was the same person. Now I could see his dark hair was slicked back and he had a splash of freckles over his cheeks.

Before anything could be said between us there was a shout. I frowned, looking behind at Clarke as she descended down the ladder. "Stop, the air could be toxic." She snapped as she approached the guard and I.

I simply rolled my eyes at this statement. "Yes, didn't you hear the chancellor. That's why they sent us down here." I told her, glancing back as the rest of the kids filed down from the upper level. Clarke was apparently furious about my statement because she started ranting about science and other things I could never learn about as a child.

Finally the guard spoke up. "If the air's toxic we're dead anyway." He snapped, turning towards the door. That is, until someone called his name. At least I assume it's his name, since he turned to the girl on the ladder.

The girl on the ladder had dark hair, like mine used to be when I was younger. Now my hair was an ugly dirty blonde, but hers radiated. It wasn't to frizzy or curly. It was straight and plain, but not like mine. Hers had color that made it bright, not to mention she was taller than I so she stood out as well. This girl was familiar, I've just always been terrible with names. I couldn't remember this girls name, even as she pushed her way through the crowd and stood right next to me.

As she walked people would whisper things about her, not nice things let me tell you. Well, the words weren't nice or mean. They were the truth, but it was kind of rude to gossip in front of her. I mean, can't they wait until we open the door. We'll have an entire world to hide from each other in.

"My god, look how big you are." Bellamy spoke, looking the girl up and down. The girl, Octavia as the others have shouted, wrapped her arms around the guard in something I have rarely seen. A hug.

"The hell are you wearing? A guards uniform?" Octavia asked as she looked him up and down, just like he had a moment ago.

Bellamy was speaking quietly, but all of us up front could hear him plain as day. "I borrowed it to get onto the dropship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you." He told her, glancing hesitantly at the people behind her, like me for instance. He looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. No idea why I'd do that, I mean he did help me before, but it's not like it'll matter here on Earth. I'll most likely leave if I don't die.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked, glancing from Bellamy to Octavia.

I sighed. "My god, Clarke. Can't you see they are having a beautiful moment?" The words came out fast as I reached my hand up to wipe a fake tear from my eye. "It's like you don't have a heart."

Octavia smirked, but her gaze never left Clarke's. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." She snapped, her smile turning sour.

This statement brought lots of yells, mostly about her and her supposed brother. "No one has a brother!" This one caught my attention. Octavia, though this shouldn't have really been a big issue, jumped for the people who were bad mouthing her. Her brother however was the one who pulled her back.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by." He told her calmly as he went to the door.

Octavia pulled out of his grasp. "Yeah, like what?"

To this Bellamy smirked. "Like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years." He told her. At this Octavia smiled, reaching for the door and pulling the lever. A blinding light was the first thing I saw. This light was much more intense than before when I was pulled out of solitary confinement, it had me squinting and I couldn't see and inch in front of my face. My eyes adjusted faster this time though, green soon made it's way across my vision.

Everything in front of me was so beautiful, and Octavia was the first to walk forward. I took a deep breath as I leaned forward to peer outside the ship. Oxygen filled my lungs, but it was better than the Ark somehow. It was pure, instead of synthetic. Octavia jumped onto the ground as she looked around. Everyone behind me was frozen in fear of what would happen, but I was excited.

"We're back bitches!" This was Octavia's first words as she raised her fists in the air. The other kids took this as a sign to follow, they ran past me and Clarke and into the woods. It took me a few minutes before I was able to run and I ran. I smiled for once in a long time as the air wrapped around me. I was in a good mood, I mean I didn't die so that's a plus.

People were excited around me, and although that usually never really applied to me, but I couldn't help but feel just as excited as them. It might be the lack of social interaction or the fact that I was on Earth, it didn't really matter though. I was happy and was able to fully stretch my legs like I needed to, but was never able to in the Skybox.

As I ran around I found a certain girl with beautiful long brown hair. Her hair was probably a little shorter than mine, but I hated my hair. No joke, my hair makes me sick. I would shave it all off if I could. I would cry if Octavia cut her hair though, it was just so healthy and in other words 'pretty'.

Octavia glanced at me as I approached and she smiled. It was odd for someone to recognize me and immediately smile, I know Wells did it but that's different. Wells is just really stupid, and doesn't really know who to trust. Like when he told his father about my father and got him floated. Octavia, though she had never really talked to me before this, she seemed to like me and that was still a shock for me.

I decided to try and smile as well, pulling the corners of my mouth upwards. "How are you, Casey?" She asked once I stood a few feet away from her.

My smiled immediately dropped at this. "I know who you are because the other delinquents are assholes, how do you know me?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest. At my words Octavia's smiled fell.

"We shared a cell for a year." She stated, deflating slightly.

I gasped, placing a hand over my chest in realization. She was right, that is why she looked slightly familiar. "Oh, yeah. I didn't recognize you without the grime." I told her with a smirk, at this Octavia immediately brightened up. "You have to tell me what you did to that hair, I'm about ready to hack mine off."

She laughed at this. "Yeah, I'm definitely thankful for that shower they gave me before putting us on the dropship."

My frown deepened. "Shower? I didn't get a shower."

"I could tell." Octavia smiled, pretending to wipe something invisible off my shoulder. "When is the last time you had a shower? You look like hell," She paused for a moment as she looked me over gently. "Scratch that, you look like you've been to hell and back twice."

I chuckled. "Indeed. I've been in solitary confinement for three months now, the days kind of mush together." I told her vaguely. I wasn't lying, and I actually hate lying. I'm terrible at it, mainly because of the whole lack of social interaction. Instead I chose to tell half truths, I chose to beat around the bush if you will. Octavia didn't take notice of my lack of information and simply nodded.

"I think I can help you out with that hair, if you take some scrap metal from the dropship you should be able to cut it. Though I don't know how clean of a cut it'll be, it probably won't look that good." Before Octavia could continue she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. She'd come back later, I'm sure. Or maybe not. Who knows. It's really a mystery.

That's when I heard the unmistakable voice of Wells not to far away. I groaned internally, no matter how far I ran they'd still be at my heels. I followed his voice to the side of the dropship. "Relax, we're just trying to figure out where we are." He insisted.

"We're on the ground." Bellamy came into my line of sight, with Octavia by his side. I figured it would be hard to get them apart now, it's not like we were that close anyway. Well, if I remember correctly we were kind of close. She was the first friend I ever made that wasn't stuck to hip for as long as I could remember, like Astrid. "That not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Whether." Wells explained. "You heard my father's message, that has to be our top priority."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy before me, snapping out a reply before anyone else got the chance to. "Screw your father." At this everyone looked at me, and this almost made me back down. Instead I strode forward next to Octavia, standing my ground.

"What? You think you're in charge here? You and your little Princess?" Octavia continued as she sent a glare Clarke's way.

Clarke frowned. "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mt. Whether. Not because the Chancellor told us to, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. We're looking at twenty mile trek. If we want to get there before dark then we need to leave, now."

Her words shouldn't have bothered me, but they did. "Nice speech, Clarke." I spoke, glancing around at the other kids. I was about to continue, but Bellamy cut me off. I almost sent a glare his way, but didn't. He wouldn't have seen it anyway.

"But I got a better idea. How about you go and bring the food back? Let the privileged do the work for once." Some kids around me shouted their approval at Bellamy's words. I stood ridged, not really wanting to draw anymore attention to myself. Another thing my anti-social childhood helped with, my fear of people. It's not so much a fear, as I can deal with it to a certain extent, but I still get nervous. As odd as that sounds.

"You're not listening." Wells said, gesturing around as he continued. "We all need to go."

A kid in the group behind Wells smiled, not just any smile. I recognized this as a sinister smile. "Look at this everyone. Chancellor of Earth." He shouted, taking a step forward. Wells turned to him, his jaw tight.

"You think that's funny?" Wells asked. Instead of answered the kid decided to shove him. Clarke was the only one who reacted as Wells fell to the ground. I felt something like remorse, or maybe it was happiness. Yeah, let's go with that. Wells rose to his feet and stood in a fighting position that was all off. It might've had to do with his foot that looked messed up, or that he had never learned how to fight. His stance was off and his fists weren't held correctly. His thumb was on the inside of his fist, his thumb was going to break if he used it.

Before we got the chance to see that Space Walker fell from above, almost as if he fell from space. Ironic, isn't it? "Kid's got one leg. Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?" Space Walker asked, getting right in the kid's face. The kid simply glared.

"Hey, Space Walker!" I glanced to my right at Octavia, since she had been the one who spoke. "Rescue me next." She insisted, then she winked. Octavia winked, that was something I never saw in the Skybox, then again I only talked to her in our cell. Not much else to talk about with the other prisoners around.

Then the fight seemed to end. Everyone walked away, laughing at Octavia's little flirtation with Space Walker. Except Bellamy who grabbed Octavia's arm and dragged her away. I wouldn't have followed, seeing as it was a private matter, but Clarke looked ready to have one of those serious talks she's known for so I chose to follow the siblings.

"What?" Octavia asked, batting her lashes innocently. "He's cute."

"He's a criminal."

I laughed. "News flash, we're all criminals here." At these words Bellamy glanced at me.

"Including you?"

"Yep." I paused, raising one brow. "Why else would I be here?" The question had Bellamy narrowing his eyes at me. I sighed, raising my hands up in defeat. "I get that it's really none of my business, it's sibling business and all that, so I will just be out of your hair. Between you and me, I was just hoping to avoid a certain someone."

With that said I backed away, trying my best to block out the sounds of Octavia's whining. I could've helped her out, but that would require pissing off the man with a badge. Though that statement was useless because he obviously wasn't a real guard and I didn't care about the law enforcement. If I'm being honest I was tired of fights and just wanted to relax and smell the roses. Literally. And that's what I did.

I made my way to a tree, a relatively tall tree behind the dropship. It had a wide stump and the bark was rough, but it was easy to climb up. I wanted to see what this looked like from above, the whole idea of Earth still seemed bizarre to me.

I relaxed against the bark as I looked below at the people. They ran around, darting behind the green of the trees. There was a light breeze that I could feel now that the trees weren't in the way. It was nice and calming, something I rarely had. And sadly would never get the chance again. I heard my name being called from below, Clarke's shrill voice piercing my eardrums.

"What do you want, Clarke?" I asked, glancing down at her.

She looked up with wide eyes, maybe she didn't see me. I could've avoided this. "I want to talk to you." She shouted up. I sighed, debating whether or not I should jump and possibly just end my suffering. Only I have a fear of falling, so instead I climbed down, jumping off the last branch and landing in front of Clarke with a thump. She looked me over as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, so talk." This sounded like something from a TV show from before the Nuclear War. Maybe I was a character in a TV show, and this was all just from the mind of a mentally disturbed child.

"I'm going out with a few others, but Wells is staying here." She told me, her eyes were cast to the ground now. Maybe I intimidated her, yes, that sounds right. "I know we haven't really seen each other in a while, but I'm hoping you still care about me on some level and will watch Wells for me."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes at her. "And why would I do that?"

Clarke looked up at me with a frown. "Because you're my sister." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me. I said nothing and continued to stare back at her. "Does that mean absolutely nothing to you? Does the twelve years we spent together mean nothing?"

I glared at her, looking around wildly. "Shut your trap. Someone could hear you, and god knows if some teenage delinquent overhears you blabbing about who I am-"

"You'll what?" Her words cut me off as she too folded her arms across her chest and stood a little taller. "Kill them?"

"Maybe."

"That's exactly why I want you to watch over Wells." Clarke told me, a smirk tugging at her lips. I frowned in confusion as I waited for her to elaborate. "You're the only one I trust who can actually defend him, those practice sessions with Astrid had to have paid off at some point. And I know you might be mad at him for what he did, but-"

"What did he do?" Clarke's smirk fell at my words now. I took a step forward so I was inches from her face. "As far as I can see, he was just seeking approval. You on the other hand, you should've known better than to tell the Chancellor's son."

After spatting the words in her face I took a step back. Clarke's cheeks took on a light shade of pink, but judging by her glare I could tell it was because of rage and not embarrassment. She didn't say anything though, she simply took a deep breath. "Please just watch Wells, we can talk when I get back with the supplies." She said, walking away before I could protest. I debated just running away from camp and not looking back. Not looking back to Clarke or my family or even my old friends.

But I couldn't. They would look for me, no matter how much I hated them. And boy did I hate them, it was like a raging fire filled with pure hatred. All for the blonde who shared my genetics.

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapter of my re-write. I hope this is good, it's a lot longer than my previous one. I'm really excited for this re-write, it will not be the exact same thing like all my previous re-writes. This is a new story with a new character, kind of. The plot will be a little different as well, not to mention I've changed Casey's sentence. She got arrested for something completely different, although I'm still deciding, and there's another character in the story.**

 **Astrid is going to have a big part in the story, and she will have a few chapters to kind of give updates about what is happening on the Ark. I really hope you enjoy her character, since she'll have a few surprises to her as well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think cause I love feedback. Sorry this has taken so long, it took a while to create different cover for this story, since I'm terrible with covers. Really, don't expect too much from me in that department, I probably won't even use the cover It'll probably never even see the light of day.**

 **Again, I'm really excited and will try to update regularly. As I've said before I can never keep to a schedule no matter how hard I try, but I will try. I'm thinking about posting on Monday's for this story. That sound good?**

 **Anyway, please review and comment and give me feedback.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	2. Chapter 2

After Clarke had left with her new little friend I went on a search for Wells. Being a good person is so much work, especially when you have no clue where to start. Eventually I gave up in my search to find Wells and went back to my tree behind the dropship. My tree I had found was huge, the one with the wide trunk. It had big enough branches for me to sleep on, and I almost did. That is until I heard my favorite little delinquent.

"Did you find any water yet?" I turned my head slightly to peer down at the side of the dropship. Wells was approaching the dropship and a group of kids were waiting for him. The leader of the group was smirking at him, to which I simply just rolled my eyes.

I sighed as I swung my leg over the edge of the branch, letting them dangle below. I could feel a fight coming on, and no matter how much I hate Clarke, I agreed to protect him for the time being. Right now he was my responsibility, and it's not like I hated the kid. Wells was just a little boy seeking approval from the people around him, and he sure as hell wasn't getting any approval down here in this hellhole.

My littler perch actually had a nice view of the scene playing out before me. I wasn't going to drop down right away, mainly because I know Wells has way too much pride for his own good. He'd only ask for help if it effected people around him, not himself. If I came down now to defuse the fight about to happen, not like I wanted to anyway, he'd be so pissed and I wouldn't be able to find him next time he needed help. Clarke could come back and find him dead in a ditch for all I know. And although Wells is a dick, I still can't blame him all too much. It was Clarke who told him some important information that he had no clue what to do with.

Wells shook his head now, answering the group of kids in a calm manner. Much calmer than he had been before, especially with the kid bringing back up with him. I honestly thought the bodyguards were unnecessary, considering Wells injured foot. "I'm going back out if you want to come with." Wells offered oh so kindly. I simply rolled my eyes at his efforts to be civil towards the kid.

The kid, who might've had a cold, wiped his nose. I knew the cold theory was out of the question when I saw the glint of a knife. He was trying to intimidate Wells, show him he was more powerful. This, though I didn't much care about what happened to Wells, brought me great anger. I couldn't explain the anger I felt as my blood started to boil. This kid was nothing more than an ant below me, but he still thought he was better than the rest of us down here.

"You know my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber. Before your father floated him." These next words had my anger dying down. I almost laughed, seeing as this kid was a complete dumbass from the start. He approached the Chancellor's son over his daddy breaking the rules. Granted I'd broken a few rules as well, but I don't blame Wells for getting my ass thrown into the Skybox.

The kid's behind him said nothing, and neither did Wells. So I decided to intervene on the sad silence by jumping down from my perch. A few twigs snapped under my weight causing both groups to look at me. I simply smiled. "You spelled 'die' wrong, dumb asses." I said, placing my hands on my hips as I approached them.

The kid with his fancy knife snickered, sending a glare my way. I ignored this glare and continued to try and piss off Wells, since this is my goal in life. Plus I figured he'd walk away to cool down if I pissed him off enough. Unlike myself or even the flawless Clarke, Wells knew how to think rationally. He also knew how to tell when he wasn't thinking rationally, like when he was angry, and would try to calm down before arguing with anyone. This was a nice tactic on his part, but it was also predictable so my next words directed to Wells.

"And if anyone should be pissed a Wells, it should be me. I mean, what'd your father do? Steal something? My father did absolutely nothing and Wells managed to get his father to float him. Besides, Wells had absolutely nothing to do with what your father did to get arrested except for his father being a dick." Wells narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to will my mouth shut without saying a word. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

With those last words, Wells turned his back to me and walked away. I smiled at my accomplishment, though I quickly followed. "Where are you going? I'm supposed to be watching you!" I shouted as I reached his retreating form.

Before I could say anything he whirled back around and stopped, almost making me fall into him. Thanks to my awesome reflexes I was able to stop in time. "I don't need to sit here and listen to you badmouthing my father or talking about how I got your father killed." He snapped, cutting off any argument from me. I almost felt guilty about what I said, almost. I crossed my arms as he continued to shout. "I already apologized-"

I laughed, though this didn't stop his words so I had to actually speak. "To who? Clarke? Do you honestly think she's the only one who suffered because of you?"

"I know." Wells voice cracked on the words. "And I'm sorry."

I laughed once more. "Are you really? Do you really know what I went through when the last person who gave a damn about me went flying out of the Ark because your father pushed the button? Because you told him? I don't think you do."

Wells and I stared at each other for a few minutes, dark eyes colliding with grey ones. The group of kids snickered behind us, and for a moment I had actually forgotten about them. "Clarke still cares." Wells had whispered it, making sure the kids couldn't hear.

My eyes were probably going to be broken from all my eye rolling today. "Bullshit. Clarke only cares about herself, or else she wouldn't have blabbed to you in the first place." Wells shook his head and huffed. When I say huffed, I don't mean he stuck his chest out like most testosterone filled teenage boys. I mean he huffed out a huge breath of air and slouched like a sigh. Only it was much too powerful to be a simple little sigh.

We stared a each other for a few seconds, during this time I was trying to find anything else to say to him. Something that wouldn't give anything away to the group of kids still lingering behind me. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he spoke the two words, as if it genuinely hurt him.

We both knew those words were useless to me, so I scoffed at his pathetic apology. "I highly doubt you care enough about me to be sorry. Clarke maybe, but not me." Wells might care about me, that much is true, but he's a good kid. He always did what he was told and he always followed the rules. That might not seem like much coming from a teenage delinquent, but Wells was the perfect kid. If his father told him to jump off a cliff, he would do it with the exception of maybe Clarke asking him not to.

My words must have struck a cord in Wells because he narrowed his eyes at me, a move very unlike Wells. "You're right, I don't care." He snapped, turning his back to me and walking away. As he walked away, Bellamy the douche approached me and the group behind me.

Bellamy, though he had seemed to be approaching me, walked past me to the group behind me. I debated following Wells, or keeping an eye on the group of kids behind me. I turned around to Bellamy as he spoke, "If you're gonna kill someone, it's usually best not to announce it." I simply snickered at the comment.

"And here I though you were supposed to shout it from the rooftops." I said, bringing attention to me. Only, not really any attention was given to me. They ignored me so the ring leader could question the supposed guard. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I stepped closer. At the kids question, I decided to actually look Bellamy over.

Bellamy had dark hair that I had noticed earlier and light freckles, but now his hair was slightly messier. I was right in my assumption it would look better, but only by a fraction. He had a big build, enough to make any of the boys here feel intimidated. I couldn't afford to be intimidated though, especially because I barely know him. He could be a big teddy bear like my father was. He was also incredibly taller than I, or Clarke for that matter. Clarke had always been the taller sibling.

Bellamy must have caught me clearing checking him out, though in my mind I see it as assessing possible enemies. His lips pulled up into a smirk as he too looked me up and down. "Like what you see, Sunshine?"

I frowned at the nickname, narrowing my eyes at him. "Maybe if you did something to that hair, the slicked back look is not cutting it for you in the slightest." I told him, earning a chuckle on his part. Then their conversation carried on, as if that small little exchange meant nothing. It probably didn't, seeing as I'm still new to the whole social interaction thing.

"No, but the real guard will be here soon." Although I hadn't cared that much about what they were talking about before, this intrigued me. Well, not so much as intrigued me as terrified me. I felt my eyes widen as he continued. "You don't actually think they are going to forgive your crimes, do you? Even if they do, then what? Guys like us become model citizens, now. Get jobs? We'll be lucky to pick up their trash."

"What's your point?" I asked. They all looked at me, the ring leader narrowing his eyes at me. "I'm sorry, but you're giving me a problem I don't like. Why tell me or them about this?"

Bellamy was quick to respond. "I have a question, why are you helping them?"

"Like hell we are." The ring leader was even quicker to snap. The idea of helping the guard used to have charm before I was put in the Skybox, now it sent a shiver down my spine. These reaction earned us another famous Bellamy smirk.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, it's telling them if it's safe for the Ark to follow us down here." I didn't need Bellamy to explain any further as I looked down at my lovely piece of jewelry adorning my wrist. I had to take the damn thing off, one way or another. Apparently the other delinquents didn't get the memo, as they needed an explanation from Bellamy who gladly gave it to them.

Once given an explanation all the kids smiled, some more malicious than others. I didn't smirk though, I instead chose to question Bellamy further. "What's in it for you?" Granted this metal hunk of junk would be gone within the next hour, but he wanted us to do this. He must want something in return, or maybe he didn't want to guards to find him. I mean he wasn't even a real guard, he could be just as scared as I was or what they'd do once they find us.

"Someone's gotta help me run things." I met Bellamy's eyes as he spoke, suddenly realizing what he wanted. He wanted power, just like anyone else. Sure he might be a criminal of the Ark now, but once he was free all he wanted was to control things. He wanted to put a leash on the delinquents the Ark didn't want, starting with the more dangerous ones threatening to kill Wells. Though I was probably just as dangerous as the group next to me, none of them knew that. How could they possibly know if they don't even know my name?

Someone needed to keep Bellamy in check, even if I wasn't cut out for the job I knew The kid next to me wasn't. "I don't know the first thing about leadership, but I do know I want this shinny little piece of ass doesn't belong on my wrist." I decided to hold my wrist for emphasis. "It's a real pain you know, the needles are annoying as hell."

Bellamy smiled at me, not a conceited smirk, but what seemed to be a genuine smile. It was a smile I never saw on the guards up in the Ark, or from anyone other than my family really. That smile is what had me following him into the woods and away from the other delinquents. I usually refrain from doing reckless things like following a stranger into the woods, but I've danced with death enough to know death can be easy to escape if you know what you're doing.

We reached a small section where no one was within earshot, that's where Bellamy started his work in getting ride of the bracelets. Mine took a little bit more effort, apparently there was an extra plate that sealed it pretty tight. When it was off I step on the thing, crushing any remaining proof that I had been prisoner.

I rubbed my wrist lightly as I waited for the others to get their bracelets removed, suddenly very uncomfortable with my current situation. I tried to calm myself by telling myself Bellamy was Octavia's brother and he wouldn't kill his sister's friend. Or maybe he thought I was a bad influence and this was his only way to get me alone and kill me. Then again, why would he take the bracelet off if he was just going to kill me?

I immediately calmed my thoughts when I noticed the ring leader was staring at me. His dark eyes making me stiffen, mainly cause they were narrowed at me as if he was thinking of a fun way to kill me. "I would say something along the lines of 'take a picture it'll last longer', but we both know you can't."

He laughed. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded really forced to me. As if the kid didn't really find my joke funny, and that wounded me more than anything. "You're really funny. . . Casey, is it?" I simply glared at him, if looks could kill. "Yeah, I remember you. You bashed my face in about four months ago."

I frowned at this. "Four months? Are you sure? Cause I swear it was three months ago, then again it's really hard to keep track of time in solitary confinement." The kid, Murphy if I remember his name correctly from those three long months ago. "Oh, you're Murphy. Sorry, I didn't recognize you without all the blood on your face. Then again, I didn't recognize Octavia either-"

My sarcastic rambling was cut off by a swing from Murphy. I ducked with literally seconds left to spare. I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled out his knife from earlier and swung once more. This time I just barely ducked in time, he took a good few inches of hair from the massive mane on my head. I let out a snarl at this, kicking his feet out from under him and snatching the knife from his grasp as I held it to his throat.

"If I remember correctly, and I always do, you shoved my face into the ground before I even touched you. Get over it, it's not like you still have a broken nose." I paused as I looked over his face. "Unless I gave you that ugly bump, that's something to be pissed about."

He cried out as he tried to get out of my grasp, to which I simply tightened my grip sending droplets of blood down his throat. "Listen here, Murphy." He sneered when I used his name, as if it was poison when I used it. "Last time I could've killed you, god knows I wanted to, but I didn't have the means or motive to do it. Last time there were guards around. You've just given me motive, and I now have means to get away with killing you. You come at me again and I will kill you. Got it?"

Murphy said nothing, but I could feel the stares I was receiving from the people around us. I sighed, looking around at them. Their eyes were wide open, except for Bellamy. His eyebrows were furrowed and his arms were crossed over his chest. I snarled when I still heard nothing from Murphy.

I grabbed his shoulder and threw him on his back. I sat on top of him, placing the knife on his throat once more. "I need to physically hear the word yes or no come from your mouth, cause you know I'm terrible at reading body language. A life alone might do that to you, so I suggest you speak up before your life ends." I spoke the words lightly, but he seemed to take this as a cue to be scared. Like my previous threat wasn't terrifying or anything.

His eyes widened as he nodded his head. "Yeah, understood." He mumbled to which I smiled.

I hopped off of him and twirled the knife in my hand. "This is now mine, if you didn't get the memo." My words didn't seem to have any other effect on him, seeing as he cast his eyes to the ground. I then turned my back to Murphy and the on lookers and walked away.

"That chick is fucking scary." I heard the words from one of Murphy's followers. Murphy scoffed at the words, muttering a simple 'shut up' as I left. I kept my mouth shut, mainly cause I didn't know how to feel about the comment. I had always been a fighter, but the guards controlled me. They were always the scary ones on the Ark, at least after I got put in the Skybox. Being the asshole kind of made me feel better, then again Murphy came at me not the other way around.

Once they were out of earshot I let out a sigh. I don't know why I decided to trust tall dark and handsome, and I had no idea what I was thinking when I baited Murphy. I just don't know how to keep my mouth shut, years of solitary confinement have finally gotten to me right when I needed that skill. I sighed once more, running a hand through my hair. My hair was another matter I wanted to take care of, considering Murphy took off a good chunk I wouldn't haven much to do with it.

I debated holding off on my hair until I found Wells, but he probably needed a lot more time to cool down and I wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with him right now. Once I found my previous tree that overlooked the entire dropship I climbed up to the sturdy branch I had sat on earlier. Nobody would bother me up here, at least I hoped not. It's not like I was doing anything weird, I was just chopping off half of my hair.

The blade I had stole from Murphy was nice a sharp, he'd probably spent his entire time on earth working on it. Although the blade was nice and sharp, it hadn't made that nice of cut during our little spat. I didn't really expect for the blade to do that much good, but once I started to purposely cut my hair it worked like a charm. I cut until it reached my shoulders, making a few strands shorter in the front. I didn't have a mirror to check how well I did, but I imagine I'm a great hair stylist. Even if I wasn't, it's not like anyone would care.

Kids laughed below me, bringing my attention to the people around me. One guy tripped and face planted into the dirt. He had a red scratch on his cheek, but he didn't seem to care. He got back up and start chasing a girl who was laughing at him. This transaction confused me, mainly because I'd never seen people so happy before. Clarke and I had laughed every now and then, I laughed more so with Astrid, but the happiness was always cut short. Astrid's curfew, or Mom would come home from work and steal Clarke. I didn't have a very happy child hood, but it didn't really matter now. All that mattered was I was now on Earth, sadly.

Earth hadn't been a dream of mine, though it certainly was for everyone else. Even the delinquents were excited about something that meant nothing to me.

"Nice hair, Sunshine!" The voice startled me, forcing me to grab the tree branch and looked down. Bellamy looked up at me with dark eyes, he was smirking at me. He must have found some satisfaction in sneaking up on me.

"Thanks, but I don't really like the nickname 'Sunshine'." I retorted, glaring down at him.

"Why don't we negotiate that down here?" The suggestion had me raising one eyebrow, it took me a minute to realize he couldn't see my eyes up here. I let out a huff and jumped down from my branch. I landed on the ground a few feet away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want, Bell?" I asked when he said nothing.

He looked me over real quick then took a step closer to me. "That was quite the show earlier. I thought you said you didn't know anything about being a leader." His smirk seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, because I don't."

"That display said otherwise."

I scoffed. "How so?"

"You put Murphy in his place." My eyebrow rose once more at this. He looked at me for a few minutes before he continued, as if I smart enough to figure out what he was trying to hint at. "You took control of the situation, granted a little more violently than preferred, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't be a good second hand."

I eyed him carefully when he finished as I realized exactly what he wanted. Finally I started laughing, to which he frowned at. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a people person. I get what you're saying, but it's not that I'm not assertive or anything like that. That's not the problem. A leader is someone people look up to, a person people can rely on. I'm not that person."

"Have you ever even tried?"

Had I tried? I never truly had the opportunity to socialize with people, but no one else knew that. If I made a fool of myself trying to play 'leader', they wouldn't know I hadn't had any experience in the field. None of these stupid delinquents would understand that I was deprived of social interaction for a good majority of my life. "Not many chances to be a leader in solitary confinement."

Bellamy's smirk turned into a smile. Before he could open his mouth to respond there was a cry from the other side of the dropship, and I very distinctly heard Wells shout, "What the hell are you doing?". Bellamy was quick to walk around the dropship to the horde of people, though he seemed rather calm. I followed him, mainly because I knew Wells would get himself into trouble. I don't know how he seemed to attract danger with how quiet and logical he is, but he seemed to have stumbled across Murphy trying to kill a girl. She was kind of cute, though she had dirt covering her face.

Besides that, Murphy was holding her next to the fire. The girl had tear streaks running down her dirt stained face, and on her left wrist was a shinny wristband. Wells was standing next to the fire with a sour expression on his face, much like when he left me earlier. He must not have cooled off as much as I had.

"We're liberating ourselves, what does it look like we're doing?" Bellamy said, referring to Wells's previous question about what was going on. Bellamy bumped into Wells's shoulder as he passed him, moving to stand right in front of the fire.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication systems are down. These wristbands are all we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying." Wells looked around at the kids as he spoke, as if he could get through to a bunch of delinquents like us. That's when I took a step forward with my arms still crossed. I made my choice then, whether I realized it or not.

"That's kind of the point, Chancellor." I spat the words at him, forcing him to look over his shoulder at me. Everyone looked at me as well, as if I was a sight to see. I wasn't really, I was just a dumbass.

Wells looked down to my wrist, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You took yours off? What about your mother?" He paused for a moment, as if realizing how stupid his words were. "Or Astrid?" That struck a cord, and he knew that as well.

I felt one of my eyes twitch as I tried to contain myself. He must have noticed this, cause he stiffened. "Well, she's most likely dead by now. Why would I care if she thinks I'm dead when she's dead, cause your father floated her?" I sighed as Wells frowned, his brows furrowed as if deep in thought. "Besides, we can take care of ourselves down here."

Wells responded quickly, his eyes going wide at my last statement. "Those aren't just our friends and family up there. It's our farmers, our engineers, and our doctors. I don't care what Bellamy says. We won't survive here on our own." He wasn't just talking to me. He was talking to everyone. He looked around at the faces of the others, probably hoping they'd see reason. "And even if we could, how could you not want the rest of our people to follow?"

"My people are already down. Those people locked my people up." Bellamy told him as he pointed up to the Ark. "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't make the rules."

I snickered. "No, he just enforced them."

"But not anymore." Bellamy continued, glancing around at the others like Wells had just done. "Not here. Here there are no laws. Here we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want! Now you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it. Change it. Kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

Murphy repeated those words, the crowd following his lead. I found myself cheering with them, raising my fist in the air. Bellamy was right, I had never tried to be a leader before. Maybe I should try this whole 'leading' thing. I wouldn't be able to do much other than intimidate people like Murphy, but at least I could keep Bellamy in check and possibly learn how to not be a total dumbass around actual people.

I glanced over to Wells, as I realized he is probably going to kill me. So will Clarke though, if she even cares. Bellamy and Wells were having a stare off, one they both seemed prepared for. Neither moved until thunder boomed around us. I looked up to the sky as light little rain drops fell to the ground, pouring down onto us.

The crowd disputed, people ran for the dropship as if the water was acid. I wouldn't be surprised in the 'radiation' soaked Earth we're stuck on. I slowly twirled in a circle and let the rain drench my clothes.

"We need to collect this." I glanced at Wells again, he hadn't cracked a smile yet.

Bellamy on the other hand was smirking. "Whatever the hell we want." He insisted, that smirk never fading. That had Wells stomping off in the other direction as Bellamy glanced at me. "So she smiles?"

I didn't say anything, instead I twirled a few more times and ignored him.

"So, are you ready to be my right hand man?" He asked.

I stopped twirling and looked at him. "Sure, but as I've told you I have no idea what I'm doing. I'll probably only fuck things up." I told him, crossing both my arms over my chest.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

 **Omfc. Regular updates? Ha, it was a joke. Aren't I a funny person?**

 _No._

 **Anywhore, I'm really sorry about the wait. I meant to update a long time ago, but I've just been caught up in school work and gymnastics. I have an audition for the honors choir next month (not that honorable, just the city or state honors choir) and I'm stressing really hard. I've finally been able to write and I'm doing better in school.**

 **I've taken into consideration some people's comments, specifically a guest who told me the Casey shouldn't be as indestructible. As I was thinking about this, I realized Casey doesn't have any social skills. We couldn't really see that in the last chapter, but she has been trapped most of her life with only her family and she was torn away from that family at a young age. So yes, she's going to act a little different because I realized how much I've put poor Casey through and that needs to reflect a little more on her personality.**

 **And again, Casey will not be 'indestructible' during this story. She's just a little more numb to what's going on because she either a) doesn't entirely understand or b) she just doesn't care because of all she's been through.**

 **That's my little splurge about that, I'm interested in what you think about this chapter. I hope I'm doing a better job with grammar and crap, and with Casey's character. Another thing I want to try and do is build up Casey's relationship with Bellamy. So tell me what you think, and Astrid? I've mentioned her, but you still haven't met her yet. What do you think, please let me know what's going through your heads.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - Someone also commented that my chapters were too long, sorry if it's hard to get through but I need to push myself to write more to become better as a writer. Details and all that crap are important. (Unless there is such a thing as too much detail, then I might be doing something wrong).**

 **P.P.S. - Did you notice Casey's fake last name is Jones? That remind you of anyone? Does Casey remind you of anyone else in general?**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my tree, same spot I woke up in. The only difference that could be seen was the tears on my cheek. I didn't know why I was crying in my sleep, I don't remember my dreams. Never have, never will. My dad used to tell me it was because I was practical, but I had different theory's. At the time I thought it was because I wasn't creative enough to dream, now I thought it was because I was numb. I always felt numb when it came to people and material items.

Now as I slowly stretched and dried my cheeks, I wanted nothing more than to be back in my cell. I didn't have much before I got locked up, but the place did have a nice feel to it. My cell was all I had, and it felt weird to be outside of it for once.

Granted I don't like being locked up, who does, but I genuinely missed something about being in space. Maybe it was the times of low gravity, or maybe it was the constant darkness. Maybe it was just the only thing I could remember about life. And now here I was surrounded by things I had never seen before.

As I dried my tears I looked down below me, searching to see if anyone had seen any of the salty liquid. There was no one, except for Wells. Wells looked to be digging a hole, and at first the action confused me, but that didn't last long when I saw the bodies next to him.

I had never really thought about what happens to dead bodies on Earth, when you're executed on the Ark your body is flown into space. That leaves the Ark with nothing to clean up, but here on Earth we couldn't do that. We couldn't just shoot the bodies into space, even if we could it wasn't morally right. At least that's what Astrid had told me before.

The only logical thing to do with a dead body on Earth was to bury it. And that's what Wells seemed to be doing right now as he dug a big hole. Not only did you have to bury the body, you had to make it comfortable. The body couldn't be crumpled up, it had to lay perfectly like it was sleeping. Was death like a permanent sleep? A permanent nap sounded like heaven, though did people dream while they were sleeping? Cause if I were to die it would be permanent darkness, that didn't sound too good to me.

As these thoughts swarmed my brain, I looked back down to Wells. He'd just finished digging the hole for the second body and was currently burying it. I took a deep breath before jumping down from my tree and making my way over to him. I made my way to edge of the clearing, where Wells stood, and just observed.

"I know I'm knew to this whole 'people and morality' thing, but how come you're the only one out here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against one of the trees. Wells physically jumped, looking up at me with wide eyes.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. His eyes held surprise and shock, while I'm sure mine were full of confusion from watching him dig a grave. When Wells slowly got over his shock, he look down to his grave and then back to me. "I guess the other delinquents don't care as much." My eyebrows furrowed at that, though I didn't reply.

I continued to watch Wells bury the body, and we sat in silence. I tilted my head in curiosity as I watched. When he was done he looked up at me, his eyes were narrowed into slits as he stared. "I don't mean to pry or anything, heaven forbid I ask a question, but last time I checked you were still a human being. Did six years in the Skybox strip you of your morality or something?"

I shrugged. "Never really had any to begin with. Loss of human contact will do that to you." This was my simple response, though he didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

He took a step closer to me, causing me to stiffen. "Before you were sent up to the Skybox you were a little ball of energy, you were the happiest person I've ever met. You were-"

"A kid!" I snapped, cutting off his words. "I was a happy little kid who had only seen the four walls around her. At some point that wasn't enough and I got put in the Skybox."

Wells snickered, walking past me and bumping into my shoulder. His make shift shovel fell to the ground, almost tripping me as I turned to him. I called out to him, making him stop and turn back to me. "You got put in the Skybox because you injured people, you hurt people-"

"I was put in the Skybox because I wasn't content. You think if I hadn't run I'd still be hidden in Abby's bedroom? No, I'd still be locked up as Casey Jones. That's who I am now." I spread my arms out wide, gesturing around me. "And Casey Jones is a mystery on Earth, Casey Jones doesn't get to be happy. Casey Jones gets to let that energy out through violence."

I stared Wells down, waiting for him to come up with something to reply with. When he finally did open his mouth to retort, I carefully folded my arms over my chest. "And you're okay with that? When Abby comes to the ground, are you going to proud with what she'll find?"

I raised one brow at him, questioning him. "When? You mean if?" Wells said nothing as I spoke, each word was pronounced slowly as if he wouldn't understand what I was saying if I didn't. "If we don't all die down here because they sent us here. If we prove Earth is survivable because we are 'expendable'."

I narrowed my eyes at him, walking past him. This time it was my fault our shoulders collided, though I didn't much care this time around. For once in my life, I'm the priority. On Earth Wells and Clarke need me to be on their side, and that means they have to help me first.

Like possibly swaying me away from Bellamy and towards their cause. Not likely it was going to happen, but anything is possible when we're living on real soil and breathing in real air.

Wells, naturally followed me as I stomped off in a murderous rampage, though to be honest there wasn't a lot of murdering going. I made my way to the dropship, looking to find Bellamy and talk to him about my role as his 'second'. I didn't really know what that entitled, but I'd do anything to get away from Wells Jaha.

My wish was granted as I reached the door to the dropship, Bellamy lazily walking out. His hair was now everywhere, and curly now. He wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing me to see his nice and lean chest. He was nicely built if I must admit, I couldn't really tell when he wore the guards uniform. He now looked like someone I'd be into, if he wasn't such a cocky asshole.

"Having fun?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He let out a chuckle, glancing at me then to Wells who was now approaching us. "Yeah, actually I am." He told me, though he didn't take his eyes off of Wells.

Another voice popped in, from behind me. I stiffened, glancing back at the boy who spoke. "Where'd you get the clothes?" Miller asked, stepping rather close to Wells. This drew my attention to the wad of clothes under the boys arm.

"I took them from the two who died." This was his simply reply.

Miller nodded. "Smart, I'll take them off your hands." Miller reached forward, but Wells wasn't having it. He backed away, shaking his head.

"We share based on need. Just like back home." I rolled my eyes, already knowing how this would play out. Bellamy would argue whatever the hell we want and then Wells would get angry and argue about what's best for their survival.

"You still don't get it, do you Chancellor?" Bellamy asked.

Apparently I wasn't the only girl who thought he looked good, seeing as a girl sprinted out of the dropship. She giggled upon seeing Bellamy and rushed to his side. She gave him a small kiss before walking off.

"This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." Bellamy continued, as if the encounter had never happened. He then took a step forward and grabbed a shirt right out of Wells hand. Wells narrowed his eyes at the action, silently protesting. "You want it back? Take it."

Wells looked at Bellamy, then turned to me. It was like he asking me to take his side. I wanted to scoff, or snicker or hell lash out and rip his face off. At these thoughts, I instead decided to stay put and lock my jaw into place so I didn't say something stupid.

Then Wells turned his back to me and Bellamy and threw the clothes to the ground. Before I could question it, the closets kids came and swarmed the pile. Taking the clothes for themselves.

"It this what you want? Chaos?"

If chaos looked like what those kids were doing, I didn't want any part of it. But then again, that isn't what we were doing. That isn't what Bellamy was doing, whether he admitted or not. No, he wanted to control all of them. That's why he kept advocating 'whatever the hell you want'. By saying that, the delinquents will think they want him to lead. They will want him to lead, though it might not be the best thing for them.

Bellamy didn't miss a beat in his response, "What's wrong with a little chaos?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're all fucking idiots." I muttered under my breath, running a hand through my now shortened hair. I was about to walk away from both of them, forget talking to the idiot about helping him, but then I heard his voice.

"Why do you say that, Sunshine?" I stopped, letting a smirk crawl up my lips. I couldn't pin point what it was that nickname did to me, but I think it messed with my head. I couldn't think clearly anymore.

Thankfully a scream cut off a very embarrassing explanation, I don't know why but my mouth just couldn't formulate a response. But, even with my voice out of commission, I was still the first to follow the sound. "Bellamy!" I heard the shout, knowing immediately who it was.

Murphy. He stood above a fire pit, freshly lit seeing as it was still early in the day. "We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, right? I figured it'd look better if we suffered a little first." He said, looking up at us through the fire.

I saw the flame flicker in his eyes, reflecting the insanity Earth is forcing on him. What if that was a form of radiation? It drove the host mad, insane. What if radiation turned Murphy into a psychopath? That would be something, wouldn't it?

Before I could even think to react, seeing as I've never really been in a situation where I stood up for someone else, Wells charged him. "Let her go!" He cried. Murphy was shoved to the ground, the girl scurrying off.

Wells then turned, looking to Bellamy. "You can stop this." He pleaded to the man, though it was useless.

Bellamy simply chuckled once more. "Stop it? I'm just getting started." Then Murphy rose to his feet, taking a swing at Wells. Wells had never been much of a fighter, he would always refuse to help me in training to become a guard, but he knew the basics.

He should've known how to dodge, or at least get out of Murphy's way. Nope, instead Murphy got a few good punches in and kneed him in the gut. I clenched my fists, waiting for Wells to retaliate. He knew how to fight, and I couldn't always be there to protect him. Not here on Earth, and Clarke sure as hell can't protect him.

Wells then threw a punch, knocking Murphy off balance. It wasn't a wimpy punch, but it wasn't full force either. Murphy was still able to rise and tackle him once more. Wells managed to land on top, punching Murphy repeatedly. Blood started to pour from the kids nose, that poor nose. That's when Wells stood, looking to Bellamy once more.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" He asked. As this was being questioned, I noticed Murphy rise back to his feet. I noticed something glint in his hand, another knife.

"You're dead." The kid muttered, going to tackle it was time to intervene. I stepped forward, latching onto his wrist and twisting until he dropped the knife. Murphy was so shocked that it didn't take long before I had him in a choke hold, the make shift knife pressed against his throat.

"A new knife for my collection? You really shouldn't have, Murphy." I spoke, tightening my hold on him. He whimpered, and I mean loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I didn't attack you, let go of me!"

"Casey!" I turned my head at the new voice, completely forgetting Murphy's plea. Clarke made her way down the hill, Space Walker following her. "Let him go."

I rolled my eyes, tightening my hold earning another whimper from Murphy. "You see, I was asked nicely by this one to protect Wells. You attacked him, so it's basically the same thing." I told Murphy, then releasing a sigh as I shoved him away. He landed face first into the ground. "If I catch you doing it again, I will kill you."

"Casey!"

"What?" I exaggerated, looking back at her lazily. Murphy rose to his feet, though he didn't get up to attack me. Instead he slipped behind Bellamy, as if the idiot would protect him. Clarke grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from them.

I glared at her, ripping my arm away from her. "Where's the food?" I asked. Before she could answer me, Bellamy shouted over me.

"Octavia!" I looked to my friend, suddenly very uninterested in Clarke. Octavia was limping down the small hill, that kid Monty was helping her. Blood was trailing down her leg, it was slow meaning she wasn't bleeding too badly. She assured Bellamy she was fine, though her eyes stayed cast to the ground.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Space Walker, formally known as Finn, spoke. I narrowed my eyes at the boy though my next words weren't for him.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, whipping my head to look at Clarke.

She paused, looking around at the people around us. "We were attacked." She announced, bringing everyone's attention to her and away from Octavia.

"Attacked?" Bellamy's entire posture stiffened. "By what?"

"Not what, who." Finn corrected, pausing to let this sink in. I didn't need anymore time though, there were survivors still on Earth. Whether they were intelligent or not, or even radiated monsters they had human origins. Finns next words just confirmed that, "Turns out the when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

Clarke was quick to add her piece. "It's true." People began to protest, but stopped at her voice. I could never understand how she did that, or Bellamy for that matter. They could make people listen, the only way I could accomplish that was through threatening.

"Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

I continued Clarke's sentence, without even realizing it. "But the Grounder's will." Everyone in camp heard me, I knew they could. Then silence followed, I was more concerned about the fact that I'd just backed Clarke than the incoming doom.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to Clarke expectantly. She was a born leader, and they could tell just in the way she announced what had happened. "Jasper was hit, they took him." She told us, glancing around. Her eyes landed on Wells, trailing down to his wrist.

"Where's your wristband?" She grabbed his wrist, then glanced to me. "And yours."

Wells, not too happy about it, ripped his arm out of her grasp. He narrowed his eyes at Bellamy, gesturing towards him with a nod of his head. "Ask him." He snapped out. His face was hard and emotionless, though I could tell he was seething with rage when he looked at Bellamy.

Clarke looked to Bellamy. "How many?" I had thought she would've asked why, but she didn't. It didn't matter, all that mattered was how many people the Ark recognized as alive.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy spoke, a smug smirk splayed across his face.

"You idiots." It was barely a whisper, but I could hear her while standing right next to her. The other's didn't though, they only heard her next speech.

"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know that the ground is survivable and we need them to fight the Grounders. If you take your wristbands off you're not just killing them. You're killing us."

I rolled my eyes. "Over dramatic, as usual." I could feel the anger that rolled off her in waves at my words, but for once I didn't care. I didn't care what Clarke thought of my actions and I didn't care if Clarke was mad at me. "I think you underestimate us, we've survived so far despite them."

Now Bellamy was adding to my retort, shouting to the kids around us. "She's one of the privileged. If they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner. They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals. You're survivors, fighters. The Grounders should worry about us."

I agreed, and I opening shouted out with the other delinquents. Clarke simply shook her head, stalking off and away from the crowd. The crowd was in a frenzy and Bellamy had a smug smirk on his face, as if he won.

I didn't regret my choice, I hated the Ark, but I might regret helping Bellamy. He was a power hungry dumbass, just like all the counselors back home. The only difference between him and them was he practically had these kids wrapped around his little finger, not very many on the Ark liked the Council. They were just figureheads in my mind. I rarely saw them, yet they're supposedly the reason I'm still here.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, I made my way to Clarke. I knew she'd be by the dropship, that was the only real place she knew here. She hadn't been out exploring like the rest of us had.

I found her standing in front of the makeshift curtain, her back to me. "Why would you do that?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"Why would I do what? Take my wristband off? Side with-"

"All of it!" She turned to look at me. "Why would you let mom think you're dead? Why would you side with Bellamy? Why on Earth would you even think of hurting another human being?"

That last question had me going stiff, suddenly remembering that she doesn't truly know why I got locked up. She doesn't truly know what happened. "Things change, Clarke." I snapped. "Besides, he attacked Wells. I was just playing the good little guardian you assigned me to be, now I'm done."

"What? You're just done?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, giving her a smirk. At least I hoped it showed as a smirk. "Yeah, Wells doesn't need me to protect him, he knows how to fight. What he needs is someone to watch his mouth, before he accidentally gets himself killed."

"What about me?" She shook her head. "Sometimes, I don't understand what goes through your head. Do you not care about mom? About me?"

I let out a small laugh, more of a chuckle really. "And sometimes I wonder what goes through your mind? I thought you would've realized I don't care about mom, and why would I care about you?" She said nothing, she just stared at me. "Because we're sisters?" I asked.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at me. "Because we're family."

"Family doesn't get each other locked in a small box for six years. Family doesn't tell secrets that get each other killed." I spat, though I spoke with such venom, I remained calm. My body stayed completely calm and free of tension.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it as he eyes widened. "You blame me for getting Dad killed?"

I shrugged.

"You blame mom for you getting arrested?"

Again, a shrug.

"You blame mom for keeping you locked in our pod?"

I finally smirked, brushing past her. "Someone's catching on, I can't believe how much prompting you needed." I paused as I reached the tarp. I glanced back at her, she was still glued to her spot. "So, are we going after Jasper?"

* * *

 **Heyyyy, long time no write.**

 _haha_

 **sorry**

 **I get it, I'm a huge dick. But you do not understand.**

 **I HAD THIS TAB OPEN FOR WEEKS. I'm not even joking, since the last chapter was posted this chapter has been in my tabs just calling for me to write. I don't know why but I had no urge to write before now.**

 **My deepest apologies to everyone who's really into the story, no I'm not done with it. It's just taking me a little longer to get through it. I've just been having some problems at home, some issues with my friends. It's all just shit. I thought things would go better for me once the gymnastics season ended, but nope. Everything just got worse.**

 **Anywhore, this is the next chapter. We finally have some new Casey and old Clarke interacting. I decided that this problem between Clarke and Casey is not going to be solved as quickly as it was before. I love Clarke, but sometimes she needs to be yelled at. Not only does Casey blame Clarke, but Clarke has lived the life she should've gotten to live. There's going to be jealousy, though not a lot of it right now. Right now it can be passed off as anger over what happened to their dad.**

 **Besides that, Casey is openly helping Bellamy. It's all about her now, but not at the same level as before. Before Casey was on whatever side benefited her, now it's more based on what she wants to do.**

 **Plus the Cellamy? Belsey? I like the second option better. Casey is able to see what Bellamy is doing, she could always see it but not to this extent. Right now she's pulling out the worst from it, she's looking at the terrible characteristics he has before looking at the good ones.**

 **Overall, what do you guys think? I really want to get more involved with my readers, all twenty of ya. So let me know, comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - Do you know how hard it is to find gifs of my bae? Like she's never dirty or covered in blood, all I can get is her chanting like a freak or being a cocky butt. Basically Casey, with out the freakish part. Fighting is her chanting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random person's P.O.V. *Don't worry about it, it'll be explained in due time***

 ***Just trust me, the author***

 ***This might also be a little bit earlier, like a few days ago from Casey's plot line, seriously. Just trust me***

* * *

I had never been one to stick to a routine, my father had once called me "ADHD" but I hadn't really understood what he meant. It wasn't until Abby told me it was a mental disorder where you couldn't focus. I had always done well in focusing, though granted that was when I was kid.

Now as an adult who lives all on my own, I think he might have been right. I could never focus on one task, I had to do everything. I had to be moving, that's why I went through training at a very young age. I was the youngest of my class, the youngest girl too. Not very many girls wanted to walk around the Ark holding a gun and terrifying citizens.

Except Casey. She would've gladly joined me in training, though she wasn't given an option. Instead I taught her everything she needed to know, and she was always better than me. I taught her everything I knew, but she always excelled and learn more on her own time. Sometimes she'd teach me what she'd taught herself, though not often enough.

Now as an adult I was much more sluggish, I wasn't that keen on being a guard anymore. That opportunity was snatched away from me long ago, it didn't matter now. I was always the best, but I would never follow orders. I would never follow the council's orders.

Even now, I was tempted to smash the stupid alarm clock by my bedside. It's incessant buzzing demanded I get up and get ready to clean the toilets of those above me. Those who could follow orders.

I rolled onto my side, temporarily covering my head with my pillow. The sound kept blaring, as if I wasn't a factor in it's daily life. My alarm clock had it's own routine, and sadly it dictated mine.

I rose from my bed, moving to the center of the room. I didn't have a big unit, just one room with a bed and the basics. I didn't have much time to waste, seeing as how late I set my alarm. I hated waking up early, so my alarm woke me at the latest I could get up without being late for work.

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, pulling it back and putting a cap on top of my head. I wore a standard uniform for work consisting of a white tank top and a jumpsuit, the sleeves were tied loosely around my hips. I looked like a pile of shit, there was literal shit on my uniform. I hadn't gotten to wash my uniform in a while, it didn't matter. I was a janitor, I was always up to elbows in grease and dirt. My uniform was always dirty, though now the pits were starting to wreak.

I didn't bother with breakfast, it's not that I didn't have the time for it I just didn't want to waste it. I saved my breakfasts for my days off, for those days I really just want to enjoy living. I didn't get very much rations as a janitor, thanks to the council just recently passing a new policy.

I made my way outside of my unit, keeping my head down and covered with my cap. No attention is the best option for me at the moment, or anytime during the daylight. Daylight is also a relative term on the Ark, the lights dim and you can't see the sun outside the windows anyway.

Though I kept my head down, it seemed to do nothing against the General himself. He walked with five guards following him, they took up the entire walk way. They stopped a few feet in front of me, forcing me to come to a stop as well. It was still early so not many people were out, and those who were simply turned around and walked away.

I sighed, folding my arms across my chest and looked up at him. "What do you want now, General? I'm already at the bottom of the food chain, the only thing you could do to make my life worse is to float me." I spat, enjoying the grimace that crossed his face.

He said nothing to my comment though. Instead he looked me over, as if inspecting me for enlisting. I hadn't seen him for months, I hadn't wanted to. He was the most self absorbed man I'd ever met, and he knew it too. A smirk crept up his face, like an ugly caterpillar.

"What nothing to say?" I asked, shifting to one foot. "Listen, I have to get to work. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to keep my job. . ." I trailed off, gesturing behind him with my head.

"I already called you in." I froze at his words. He never did anything nice for me, not that this was a very nice gesture. All it meant was I wouldn't be having breakfast on my day off next week. He wanted something from me, I just couldn't think of why. He hadn't given me a second thought in years, why would he need something now?

The man himself chuckled, then continued to explain when I stayed silent. "I need to show you something, though it's-"

I let out a laugh, not a nice laugh either. The sound the emitted through my throat was nasally and very unladylike on my part. "Let me guess. It's top secret council business that I want no part of, right?" I asked, sizing up the guards at his side.

"And what's with them? Last time I checked, you're not the center of the universe."

One of the guards chuckled, earning a glare from Kane. "You didn't hear?" He answer my question with a question, only he didn't really answer my question. "The Chancellor has been shot, this leaves me in control."

"Temporarily." His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.

We sat in silence, my eyes wondering from each guard while their's were glued to me. "It's not very likely he will survive, and I'm sure I can swoon the council."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause you're so good at that. That's how you ended up with me, right?" I snickered, brushing past him and the guards. I had tried not to touch any of the guards themselves, but one reached out and grabbed my arm. He prevented me from walking away, and forced me to look at Kane.

"Just come with me, Astrid. Please, I need your assistance." I frowned, looking him over.

"Why would you need me? You have the top scientists at your disposal, I'm not even technically qualified." I snapped, spitting the words out like acid leaving my mouth. Kane nodded, then started walking past me. I didn't expect him to just leave, so I didn't even bother trying to break free from the guards hold.

They lead me away from the main section and towards the more nicer looking area's of the Ark, the type of places I clean. Kane had to stop at a door, pressing his hand to a small touch pad and punching in a four number code. The metal doors opened to reveal a wall full of computer monitors, each one had a different face on it, each tile that is.

I let my eyes widen as I surveyed the faces, each one looking completely done with life on the Ark. They were prisoners of the Skybox.

"What the hell is this, Kane?" I spoke, but the words sounded far away. It was as if I my entire body was shutting down, zoning out as I realized they were doing something wrong. Whatever 'this' was, it was wrong and most likely inhumane like everything else the council does.

I ripped my arms away from the guards, and they actually let me go. I walked forwards, the entire room was silent as they waited for my response. I tried to think of what this was, what was happening. It seemed to click like a switch.

"The dropship. People said they saw a dropship getting launched." I muttered, glancing back at Kane who simply looked to the ground. "You sent them to Earth."

Kane didn't need to answer, I already knew what was gong on. I didn't need this explained to me. I was always a smart kid, I was better with my head than my hands. That's why I never truly got upset with Casey when we were younger, I was the brains while she was the brawn.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, looking back to the screen.

That when I saw her name, the name of my best friend growing up as child. I never really got along with the kids in my grade, mainly because my father put me through the guard training program. I wasn't a fighter until he made me one, and Casey was the one who helped me.

"You sent Casey to the ground?" My voice rose questionably high, something I hadn't really done since before I was a kid.

I turned to Kane. "You couldn't have given her a painless death, a quick death? No you had to send her to a radiation soaked planet that will make her suffering last." His face remained calm at my accusations, he didn't even flinch.

I scoffed. "I always knew you were cold blooded."

I turned away from him, looking to the screen. "I think I already asked this, but why are you showing me this?"

"You're a smart girl, Astrid, always have been. I wanted to recruit you for this mission in the beginning, but Abby thought you might get too emotional." He paused, I felt his eyes burn into my back but I refused to look back at him. I knew this was a test, it always was with him. "Was she right?"

I looked up at Casey, then turned my back to him. "No, she wasn't. It's not like Abby has ever been right about anything in her life."

Kane smirked, nodding. "Anyway, now that Abby is locked up I thought now was a good time to bring you in. Now that she can't protest against it-"

"And because you don't know how long you'll stay in power, right?" I asked, cutting him off. It was now my turn to smirk, I had always been smarter than him when it came to people. I loved psychology. This man is something I would classify as a power hungry douche who only cares about himself.

Kane was taken aback by my statement, though he was quick to regather himself. He nodded, looking towards the board. "The plan was simple, we'd send the kids down to see if Earth was survivable again."

I followed his line of sight, looking at the monitors. "The dropship crash landed, you lost communication with them and now they're dying, right?"

As he was talking, more lights went out. Of them included none other than Casey. Casey was a strong girl, but she was a delinquent just like the rest. I knew that, so I knew it wasn't correct. "They're not dying."

"Excuse me?" Kane asked, glancing at me.

I let out a sigh, turning to him with crossed arms. "Listen, this really sounds like a personal problem now. You sent a bunch of criminals down to Earth expecting them to play the perfect pets. They're taking the wristbands off, basically saying 'screw you'. I have to go to work now."

I hadn't even taken a step away from him before he started shouting, the sound echoing around the room. "Wait, Astrid!" Suddenly I felt like a little kid again, being reprimanded by my parent in front of my peers.

"No, I'm not your little pet either." I snapped. "You abandoned me, and now I have to clean your shit up so I can enough rations cards for the next week. Besides, there's not much I can do from here. They don't have a radio down there, that's your problem right now."

I stomped out of the room and made my way to work. Work was something I didn't enjoy, but I certainly enjoyed it more than listening to Kane talk about himself. Granted I'd listen to girls gossip in the bathrooms I cleaned, mostly about themselves.

Today was a good day too, I was assigned to clean the classrooms while the kids were on a 'field trip' to see the labs. If I was going to take a day off it would not be today, how about any other day? The classrooms didn't need much cleaning either, unless I cleaned for the middle school. I always got to clean up for the preschoolers who were super respectful, oddly enough.

My day went by fast and I was back in my small unit by five that day, much better than on a normal day when I wake up at the crack of dawn and don't come home until after seven.

I wanted to collapse on my bed and take a nap, but sadly my work was not done. I went to make something for dinner, a simple little ration packet I got earlier this week. I went to open it, just when I heard a knock on my door. I was about to shout something quite rude, but the door opened before I could say anything.

Two guards came in, then Chancellor Jaha stepped into my unit followed closely by Kane and Abby Griffin. I frowned, placing my hands carefully on the counter. "Sir, I heard you were shot. Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" I asked, keeping my gaze on him and not on the two standing next to him.

He nodded. "Yes, I should be. Sadly, Kane has given you some information he shouldn't have. I need to make sure you won't tell anyone."

I didn't move, I just thought. I could be sarcastic, but that could end in my immediate death. I was over eighteen so they could float me easily. "Well, you caught me just in time. Any other day I wouldn't have been home."

He nodded, completely ignoring my comment and continued to get down to business. "So you know about the hundred."

I didn't really know how to respond to his statement, so I continued to open my dinner up. I didn't have to admit I knew about the hundred, hell I could just ignore them if I wanted to. I placed my food in my small microwave then sat on the counter.

They stared at me, watching my moves. At first it was annoying, but now it felt unsettling to be watched. I looked at them and groaned. "Yeah, I know about the hundred. Whoop de doo."

"Well, Marcus seems to think you'll be able to help us somehow." Jaha, glanced at Kane himself.

I simply shrugged. "No idea how he thinks I'll help. I could've helped before the launch, like making sure you don't lose communications with them but I guess it's a little too late for that."

Kane stepped forward. "How would you be able to establish communications now?"

Again, I shrugged. "Unless you send someone after them, which I high doubt you'll do, you can't. The problem is not up here, the problem is down there. They do not have a radio, I'm sure someone down there could make one but I doubt any of those delinquents will want to help us."

Abby frowned, looking between Kane and I. "Why exactly would you say that?" She asked.

I jumped down from the counter, leaning back on it and crossing my arms across my chest. "You sent them down to die. You locked them up for how long, some of their so called 'crimes' aren't even much of crimes. Plus they're teenagers. Connect the goddamn dots."

That's when the microwave timer went off and I knew my dinner was done. I was quick to get it out and finish opening it. Again I was just stared at.

I groaned once more. "Why are you still here? I'm not going to go around shouting, 'The council sent one hundred kids down to Earth to die'."

Abby stepped forward, making me slightly claustrophobic. My unit was already small enough as it was, with just me in the room it felt normal but with all these people I suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"We did not send them to die, we-"

I cut Abby off, I was still overwhelmed with how many people were in my room. "You sent them to test the Earth, see if it was survivable. I'm aware of that, but the chances of them surviving were low and you took that chance."

I shook my head, turning to meal and started eating. I wasn't just going to sit here and listen to them talk down to me. "Astrid, this isn't just about the kids. You're right, we need someone to go down and establish communication with them. What if we sent you?"

This had me frozen to my spot, carefully looking over my food. Jaha was quick to shoot Abby down though, saving me from an embarrassing moment.

I was just as quick as Jaha, turning towards them and snickering. "Let me get this straight, you want to send me down to Earth with a radio so you can keep an eye on a bunch of delinquents, according to that monitor almost half of them are dead."

"Not necessarily." Abby was protesting, and although I hated the woman I admired how she always had hope. Abigail Griffin was a strong woman who stood up for her beliefs, and she passed that on to both her children. All I got was an asshole who didn't know what emotions were. "You said something earlier that sparked an interest in one of my colleagues. They're taking off their wristbands, right?"

I frowned, looking to Jaha and Kane. "It's a dumb idea." I stated. "Now can you leave so I can eat my dinner in peace?"

Jaha gave me a nod, saying a quick goodbye before he left the room. The guards following. Kane didn't leave though, neither did Abby. "Astrid, I still think you'd be useful on this mission."

"How so?"

Kane didn't answer, instead he left my unit. He left me alone with Abby of all people. I glanced at her, then to the door as it slid shut. We sat in silence, I wasn't sure how to talk to Abby. The fact that I hated her and admired her made this whole thing a little awkward, at least for me.

"It's not a stupid idea." I finally said, making her look directly into my eyes. "It's actually not half bad, if you had something stable enough to launch from this hunk of junk.

"That was the initial problem, the Ark wasn't meant to last this long that's why we're having problems with life support systems. The dropship most likely was too old to make the trip, but it shouldn't have cut off all our communications. It's probably something to do with the Earth itself, something new in the atmosphere that we didn't anticipate."

Abby nodded. "Do think, if I could find another shuttle, you could find a way to make sure we don't experience the same problem?"

I honestly didn't know. I was smart, always had been, but I was no engineer. All I could do was tell her what to do and that was about it. "I could fix the problem, most likely, but I'd need help. Mechanical help that is, nothing you can do doctor."

"In that case, will you follow me?" Abby asked, gesturing to the door. I furrowed my brows, glancing down at my food.

I didn't want to just leave it here to get cold, and I couldn't really save it. I sighed, picking it up and taking it with me as I followed Abby out into the Ark. We walked to a section of the Ark I had never been in, I'd never had the clearance.

Once we got to a certain section, another girl arrived. I had never been one to assume, but she looked nice enough. She had dark hair and darker skin than most, a red jacket adorning her arms. She knocked on the door, "Someone call for a mechanic?"

Abby let her in then lead both of us into a section I was sure Raven had never been in, lord knows I hadn't. "Look, I don't know who she is, but I told you I won't tell anyone." She said as she entered the room.

Abby stopped, glancing at her. "I believe you, and you're not in trouble." She told her, proceeding to lead us away from the door. "Follow me."

I glanced at Raven, who looked at me with an equal amount of curiosity and confusion. I gave her a shrug, following Abby through the small area. "Not it trouble yet, you mean." Raven muttered as she put down her bag.

"This place is off limits to people like me." Raven continued, forcing Abby to stop and look back at us. I nodded in agreement, I was just Janitor. From what I gathered Raven was a mechanic, much high than I and she wasn't even allowed in this place.

"Not anymore." Abby told her, glancing to me. "For both of you. You know we sent one hundred kids to the ground. What you don't know is why."

I snickered. "I've got a good guess."

Abby raised one eyebrow, gesturing with her arms for me to continue. "I said it earlier, the life support system has been having problems. That's not news, my guess is there's a problem we can't fix. You sent them down for more oxygen."

I paused, glancing at Raven. "The Ark is dying, but that seems a little obsolete right now. What I want to know is what this has to do with us? I highly doubt you need us to fix it, you probably already have your top dogs on it."

"I have ten days to prove that Earth is survivable, or they're going to start reducing the population." Abby stated. "Three hundred and twenty innocent people will be killed."

I felt my stomach clench at the idea, Raven must've gotten the same idea cause she shifted awkwardly. "I don't get it, why are you telling us this?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I looked up your file. You're the youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty years." Abby answered simply, as if it was enough.

It wasn't enough for the 'youngest zero-g mechanic'. "Fifty-two. But, so what?" Raven asked, glancing to me. "And why exactly is she here."

Abby glanced at me. "I've know Astrid since she was a child and she has always been the smartest. She tutored both my children, and she was the youngest in her class. Could've gone so far."

"Both?" Raven asked. Neither of us answered, I was shocked she had admitted that. I had tutored both Clarke and Casey, mainly Casey though because she wasn't even allowed to go to school. There weren't even any records of her, except for her criminal records of course and even that was incredibly guarded.

"So. . ." Abby trailed off, turning around and pulling down a curtain. Behind the curtain, that I hadn't really paid much attention to, sat what seemed to be a small shuttle. "You have nine days to get this ready so I can survive a drop."

I let out a snicker, not even giving it a second glance. Raven on the other hand approached it, giving it a few bangs on the sides. "God, what a piece of junk." She muttered.

"They must've found it when they salvaged MIR-3 in 2102." I added, giving it a small glance.

Raven nodded in agreement. "You want us to get a hundred and thirty year old escape pod ready to withstand the inferno of re-entry in nine days?" She asked Abby, earning another unladylike noise from me.

"Can you do it or not?"

I sighed. "Well, I don't know about you Raven, but I know I'm not going to be much help. I'm no mechanic or engineer. There's not much I can do here."

"You said there was something in the atmosphere that affected the drop ship's landing. Figure out what it was and fix the problem." I let my eyes widen, then glanced at Raven. She simply shrugged, looking to Abby for help.

I threw my arms up, turning my back to them. "Sure, I'll just 'fix the problem'. It's so easy. I can just go right up to Kane and demand all the mission information and somehow figure out the problem and somehow fix the problem."

Half way through my tantrum, I realized that's exactly what I could do. Kane wanted me on the mission and he'd gladly give me a full mission report.

I sighed, turning back to both of them. "Yeah, I can do it, but I have one condition. I want to come with."

Abby didn't say a word, simply glancing to Raven. Raven smirked. "Hell yeah I can do it, but I don't know if this thing will hold three people." Before Abby could protest, Raven continued. "You're not the only one with someone you love on the ground."

I took a step forward, standing next to her. "Those are our terms, take it or leave it."

Abby raised an eyebrow at me, though she didn't say no. Instead she nodded. "All right, you can come with me." I smirked, glad to have won this little battle. I took a bite of my dinner to celebrate this victory.

* * *

 **Heyo, it's ya boi (actually I'm a girl but I'm making a joke so leave me alone). So after I got such good feedback from the last chapter y'all made me the happiest girl in the world. I'm not kidding, some of you are the nicest people in the world and it made my day to read the reviews and see y'all were enjoying what I was posting.**

 **So instead of making you wait months for an update I've been inspired to write again. I do not want to get your hopes up though with regular updates though cause I'm not the best at that (if you couldn't tell by my track record).**

 **So this is Astrid, you've finally gotten to know her a little bit. I'm interested to know what y'all think of her, as she is still a new character to me as well. I had the idea to write her in for season 2, but with this re-write I thought it would be better to bring her up now instead of just dropping her in at a random point.**

 **Tell me what you think of the new character, and the next chapter will be Casey's POV. She's gotta help save Jasper.**

 **Just to be clear, this will not be an every other chapter sort of thing. It's more like the important parts will get chapters, so the introduction to her character and I have like four other chapters planned for her character in season 1.**

 **But seriously, tell me what you think and I hope to update soon.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - I would like to make a shout out to** **mariannewrgt for the great comments. She has commented on every chapter and has really inspired me to keep writing this story, that's why ya got a chapter so soon after the last one.**

 **P.P.S. - letonlee, me too. I used to do that so often, it feels good to know other people get hook on my story as much as I have with others. Thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

After our lovely spat earlier Clarke was in full 'save jasper' mode. I watched with crossed arms as Clarke stormed down the stairs spitting vile in her wake. "It's not your ankle, Wells."

She didn't look back as Wells followed, clearly ready to put up a fight. Clarke then stopped abruptly, turning back to Wells. "It's you." I couldn't be sure, but I assumed that because I blamed Clarke for what happened to Daddy Dearest Clarke now feels the need to be twice as hostile towards Wells.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm going to help." Wells replied, as if this was an argument he knew Clarke couldn't win. Many people around the room looked to him, each person holding a different expression.

"Clarke, he's right." I glanced over to the voice, it belonged to Monty. He slowly approached us before elaborating. "We need him."

Clarke shook her head at him and didn't even spare Wells another glance. "I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not coming either."

"What? Jasper is my best friend." I could see the struggle behind his eyes as he tried to fight a losing battle. Clarke didn't care about what anyone else wanted, just what needed to be done for us all to survive.

"You're too important. We need you here to work on establishing communications between us and the Arc." Again Clarke was right, but it was the principle behind it. I think it should be his choice to go or not, but then again Jasper could be dead and it'd be a waste of time. Not for Monty, but for the rest of us. She made a gesture to Monty's big old brain before continuing. "What's up there is going to save us all."

I nodded, finally coming to a conclusion. "She is right, you'd be more useful here. But it's your choice, not hers." Monty gave me a small nod, retreating back to his corner.

I then turned back to Wells. "But she is not right about you. You should come because we may need the extra man power in case we have to drag Jasper back."

I paused as Clarke bumped past me, muttering a soft 'sorry' under her breath as she headed for the door. I didn't know how to take the action, she could be pissed about our little conversation earlier but it's not Clarke's style to openly show her distaste for someone.

I narrowed my eyes at her back, looking to Wells once more. "But don't think all is forgiven, just because you're limping along with us doesn't mean Clarke is going to see you." I turned on my heels, feeling satisfied with the frown I left on Wells.

I went to follow Clarke out of the dropship, but she was stopped by Space Walker, therefor stopping me. "Are you ready to go?" Clarke asked him as she pulled her backpack up higher onto her shoulder.

"I'm not going. And neither should you." Clarke narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke confidently. "That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet."

I scoffed. "Impressive."

"So we just let Jasper die?" Monty asked from the background, his voice coming through as a shout.

Clarke shook her head in response. "Not going to happen." She paused to briefly glance back at me then back to Finn. "Space Walker? What a joke. You think you're some adventurer, but you're just a coward."

I was glued to my spot at her words, even after she left with Wells I was still stuck. She wasn't just upset about me now, this douche had gotten under her skin as well. Even when Octavia clearly claimed him first, rude.

Finn ran a hand through his hair, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed as well, walking past him like he didn't exist. I wanted to say something, but I had no clue what to tell him. He was a coward, Clarke wasn't wrong. Now that I think about it, I highly doubt he took an illegal space walk. My suspicion would be that he took the blame for someone, but I couldn't tell who.

Obviously not someone down here, or that would defeat the purpose of taking the blame entirely. I didn't know anyone on the Arc, even if I did I never knew this kid so I highly doubt I'd know who he took the blame for.

I wasn't too far behind Clarke, but she was about to approach Bellamy. Octavia sat next to him, a bloody piece of cloth wrapped around her leg where the wound was. I settled next to Clarke, ignoring Bellamy completely and looking to Octavia who was struggling to stand.

"You guys leaving?" She asked frantically. "I'm coming too."

I let out a very unattractive snort. She glared at me momentarily, but then sighed as she gave up. Bellamy between her and me. "What was that?"

"That was her realizing how dumb her statement was considering she's still technically bleeding and neither of us would actually let her walk outside of camp." I snapped.

Clarke nodded. "She's right, I'm actually here for you. I heard you have a gun."

This was new knowledge to me, and I don't know why I didn't expect it. Bellamy wasn't really a guard, he was an asshole and he was trying to control everyone at camp like little puppets, of course he'd have a gun just in case things got too out of hand.

If that was true though, why hasn't he shot me yet. Is it because he wants me to lead with him? Or does he just not want to waste the ammo on little old me? Probably the latter.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Bellamy lifted the back of his shirt revealing a lovely looking handgun. Clarke nodded, gesturing that she'd seen it before nodding towards the woods. "Good, follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked.

I scoffed, answering before Clarke could. "Because you have an audience." I glanced around the camp to express my point. "And right now you seem to want to 'lead' them, and if you don't they'll think you're a pansy. Maybe they'll even start following me around like lost little puppies!"

Clarke chuckled a little like the rest of the people around us, and that earned another famous frown from Wells. They walked away and I went to follow them, but the pansy himself grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What was that?" He hissed.

I frowned. "What was what?"

"You know what."

I let out a dramatic sigh, ripping my arm out of his hold. "It was my lovely personality shinning through the dark clouds of my mind. My assertive side, if you will."

I glanced to Octavia, who was having trouble containing her laughter. "Smile buttercup, it's going to be a long trek so wish me lots of luck and energy." I paused, leaning down so my face was level with hers. "And even more food than energy."

She laughed once more. "Bring Jasper back please, before I get up and follow you guys." I smirked, giving her a small nod before walking past a gawking Bellamy.

"You should really close your mouth, it'll attract flies and other nasty bugs."

I ran to catch up with Clarke and Wells, though I stayed a good five feet behind them at all times. They didn't talk either, which made it five times nicer. Bellamy and the idiot Murphy caught up to us as well. Just like that our temporary peace ended.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Bellamy called to us. I could tell that Clarke was going relatively fast, but why not? Why not rush? "No one survives a spear through the heart."

I guess that's a reason not to rush, but then again did we really know that the spear pierced the heart? But that wasn't a reason to wave his gun around like candy, I'd like to take it and give it Murphy. I have a feeling Clarke would be upset though if I made him eat lead.

"Put the gun away." Wells insisted.

This was met with a sly and sinister grin from Murphy. "Why don't you do something about it?" Murphy almost made a move to push him, but under my fierce gaze he didn't.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear had hit his heart he would've been dead instantly." Clarke snapped, stepping between Wells and Bellamy. She subdued the upcoming fight and answered Bellamy's question so easily, you'd think she was mediator.

Clarke went to keep moving, keep walking, but the pansy grabbed her wrist much like her had mine. "Not until you take off that wristband."

"The only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead, got it?" Without another word Clarke ripped her arm away from him just like I had. I guess us twins are really alike in everything we do.

"Brave princess." He mused as he let her go.

Then another voice joined us, "Why don't you find your own nickname?" I turned to see Finn storming towards us, he seemed enraged. Maybe he was upset we took Bellamy with us, I know I would be pissed too but it really wasn't my choice.

"Call this a rescue party? Let's split up. Clarke come with me." He strode off with my sister leaving me with the three musketeers. I groaned internally, glaring at his backside.

"So pushy, what a dick." I muttered, glancing between the three males in front of me. This was a chance to talk to one of the three, and I didn't want to talk to any of them. None of them were worth this, not by a long shot. So naturally I went off on my own way.

Naturally someone had to follow me. What caught me by surprise was that it was Bellamy. I said nothing, and neither did he at first, until we came up to a big waterfall.

My jaw dropped as I looked it over, I heard the rushing water before I even saw the murky water. Yes, the water was murky, but it seemed like a good idea to completely ignore Bellamy and jump in. That's exactly what I did.

I went under, holding my breath and plugging my nose using my thumb and pointer finger. The water wasn't that deep, but I had to stand on my tip toes to make sure my head stayed above water. I looked to Bellamy who had wide eyes, my body started to float up. I was now laying on my back on top of the water, it was a nice feeling.

"You just got your clothes drenched."

"And?"

"Just wondering if you realized that before you dove into water that could be infested with the same thing that bit my sister."

I rolled my eyes, relaxing into the water. "I don't know, this feels great Bell. Maybe she was just in the wrong river, if you catch my drift." I smirked as I saw his face contort to one of disgust, then to disbelief. I went back onto my toes and crawled towards the edge of the water.

"I don't think that's gonna help us find Jasper." He insisted, a smirk slowly creeping up his face as he looked at me.

I chuckled, pushing off the edge and going back to floating. "What ever the hell you want." I muttered, letting my eyes fall shut. A moment later there was a splash and I was almost drowned. I frantically swam to the top with realizing it, glaring at a smiling Bellamy.

"That was uncalled for."

"What ever the hell you want."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I slowly swam towards him, now that I had figured it out. He stood with the water at his chest so I knew he was much taller than I had originally thought. He watched me with curious eyes, and that's when I realized what was happening.

That thing my mom and dad used to do with each other, I think Wells once said it was flirting. I was flirting with this son of a bitch, and I hadn't even realized it.

But did it really count as flirting? I mean it did sound a lot like a conversation my parents would have together, back when they were together, but it's not like Bellamy would assume that's what I was doing or if I was even doing it on purpose.

I let out a small sigh, heading towards the edge of the water and got ready to jump out. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste and pull me back into the water. I was dunked under without any time to react. I let out a screech, only bubbles come out around me. I screamed once more, letting the rest of my air out before I swam up.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, purposefully splashing water around hoping to hit the curly haired douche. I finally hit him, but not with water.

I whirled around and smacked him in the face, luckily with a closed fist. He yelped out, his hands moving to his nose. I swam back then and moved to the water's edge. I was quick to get out of the water and ring out my clothes.

I looked back at him hesitantly. "I hope you're not expecting an apology."

He chuckled, moving towards the edge as well. "I didn't know you had such a girly scream."

"Even if I did scream, you wouldn't have heard it because I was under water. The sound would've come out like garbled garbage." I snapped watching him get out. He immediately took his shirt off and started to ring it out.

This was an image I had seen earlier, thanks to Bellamy's modesty. His chest was well defined, and the water gave it a nice glisten. The view was nice to look at and it elicited a funny feeling around me. I couldn't tell what it was, maybe attraction?

Bellamy noticed I was starring and smirked. "See something you like, Sunshine?" He asked, taking a step closer. The nickname that I hated seemed to have the opposite effect on me. I kind of liked it when it come from his mouth.

I scoffed, shoving the weird feelings away so I could be practical about this. "Not a thing." I told him, then proceeded to shake my head like a dog trying to get the water out of their fur.

He laughed, stepping back so he didn't get hit by the water droplets being sprayed around me. "Are you guys done?" The new voice startled me and had me jumping up and turning to see Clarke standing next Finn, Finn looking down at us like we were lovesick teenagers.

Well, we were flirting. At least I think we were. Maybe.

"Yeah, we were just taking a dip." Bellamy said, throwing his still wet t-shirt on.

I ran a hand through my still wet hair. I sighed before climbing up the ledge they were on while Bellamy stared at me. "Come on Pansy, we have a nerd to find."

"We're close." Finn informed me as he passed me to continue leading. As we walked I couldn't stop thinking about Bellamy. I know, what an asshole. Just can't stay out of my thoughts for one second. The way his hands felt around my waist, even just for a moment to throw me in the water, it felt exhilarating. I felt alive when I was in the water with him.

Wells and Murphy joined us half way along the track and I was still lost in thought. "How do we know this is the right way?" Murphy had the gull to ask such a dumb question.

"We don't, Space Walker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy said, his happy mood seemed to have vanished in an instant. He was frowned and glaring at Finn for some reason. I get that Finn has been kind of moody since we left camp, but that wasn't a reason to send daggers into his head.

"Yeah, it's called actually going to school and taking classes." I told him, not even bothering to glance at him to see if he heard or cared. "Earth skills."

"Do you want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your back?" Finn asked just as snottily.

I frowned. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

My question was left unanswered due to the load scream that ripped through the trees. I didn't know Jasper, but I also didn't know anyone else dying in the middle of the woods so I was quick to follow the sound. All of us came to a clearing where Jasper sat on the opposite side.

Clarke, being her selfless self decided to run after him. I noticed the pit before she did, though I couldn't be sure what it was. It definitely looked like a trap though.

I darted forward, passing Bellamy and running just in time to latch onto my sister's hand and prevent her from getting a spike up her ass. She looked up at me with big wide eyes. The fear they held had me freezing on the spot.

"What are you waiting for? Pull her up!" Finn cried.

I withheld the urge to glare at him or snap at him, or snap his neck, and instead pulled Clarke up to safety. She looked to me with her head down slightly. "Thanks." She muttered lightly under her breath as everyone refocused their attention back to Jasper.

"Your welcome."

No one heard my response, except for one. Bellamy, his eyes were practically glued to me. I glanced at him, looking over his frown carefully. Why was he frowning?

"They cauterized the wound." My attention was once again drawn to Clarke who was playing doctor as she inspected Jasper. I was now given a good look at the kid who was strung up to a tree. His goggles were gone and his shirt was also missing. There was a dark wound in the center of his chest, barely missing his heart.

"Why would they save his life to string him up as live bait?" Wells asked.

"Maybe what they're catching likes it's prey alive." I suggested, giving a small shrug as I walked closer to the tree.

"Or maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn added.

"Exactly my point, Sherlock." I continued with my cautious steps, I made sure to keep my feet quiet so I could listen carefully for an ambush. That's when I heard a rustle, whipping my head around to follow the noise. "What was that?"

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked as he too looked around.

My eyes widened and suddenly I was wide awake. I wasn't lost in thought anymore, and I could clearly hear the growl from behind me. "Bellamy, gun!" Clarke snapped.

I looked to her and saw that a giant black beast was charging her. Bellamy didn't respond to her plea, so I had to take matter's into my own hands. I reached for the gun, pulling it out of Bellamy's pants and aiming it at the creature.

I shot twice, hitting it in it's side. It flew back and landed on it's side, but it didn't stay down. I lowered my gun and looked around as it disappeared back into the bushes.

I waited and listened, everyone was quiet. Thank god, if Murphy had said a word I would have shot him in the foot to draw the thing out. Sadly that didn't happen, and the beast jumped out of another bush. I jumped up, shooting it in the head as it lunged for Bellamy.

It fell to the ground a few feet away from him, Bellamy had actually fallen to the ground. He looked up at me while I just stared at the beast, my adrenaline fading.

"Thanks." He said, allowing everyone to hear him.

I chuckled, letting the gun fall from my grip. "Don't thank me, I was saving my own remarkable ass. Not yours."

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Back again.**

 **Casey's back. To be a royal bitch.**

 **JKJKJKJK**

 **No, but I did a thing. Casey saved Clarke and Bellamy. Casey has an attraction to Bellamy (I mean, who wouldn't but still). This is progress when making relationships. Casey still loves Clarke on some level, she just doesn't know what that means.**

 **And then that moment with Bellamy. Before y'all ask, she knows what sex is. she just doesn't understand the feelings behind the act of it. (Her mom wasn't that mean as to where she didn't tell her about the birds and bees).**

 **Anywhore, what do y'all think? Does Casey crack you up as much as she cracks me up? (I crack myself up, who am I kidding)**

 **And before I go, I gotta say I'm really sorry about how late this was. I was going to update, but then I kind of forgot about the website for a while, I went to visit my aunt and then I got all jumbled up after Spring Break. Oh, the stress.**

 **-mistysherwood1**

 **P.S. - I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit sassy, or my note. It's not Casey's fault, it's mine. I've been in a killer mood lately and the sass is all I've got so. . .**

 **P.P.S. - Thanks for your understanding.**

 **P.P.P.S. - I was joking about those excuses, there's not really an excuse for how late this was. I've been busy and didn't want to try to fit this story in. Casey deserves so much better than I do. I'm glad to see everyone liked Astrid for the most part, maybe y'all could pretty please leave a review for me and let me know about how you like the fluffy moments. Well, fluffy for Casey at least.**

 **AND JAG I LOVE YOU.**

 **MY MAIN BITCH, I LOVE YOU AND I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU RECOGNITION FOR TELLING ME CASEY JONES IS FROM TMNT.**

 **I LOVE YOU, HERE'S YOUR COOKIE.**


	6. Chapter 6

I slept soundly, like always. I had always been a deep sleeper even when I was young. Clarke would joke and say I slept like a rock. She was the first person I'd ever heard make that comparison before, but she had said it so casually I almost didn't ask where she'd heard it. She didn't give me an answer, but at least I had asked.

So now when I slept it was nice, I was plunged into darkness from the moment I fell asleep to the minute my nightmare started.

It wasn't much of a nightmare, but it was enough to make me fall out of my tree when I woke up. It started out normal, I was young. I think I was maybe twelve at the time, no it was my birthday.

I remember that day so clearly, I had woken up so happy because I had hoped to get my birthday wish. It had been the same wish for five years and Wells had assured me this was the year. This was the year my parents would let me out of the pod and enroll me into school so I could become a guard.

I had woken up before Clarke, and she was always the first one up so she could be ready for school and leave with our mother. Father would always wait until I woke up though before he left, he'd make me dinner.

Today was different though, I was so excited to leave with him that I woke up earlier than we even saw the sun through out small window.

Clarke hadn't been to happy when I'd woken her up in my excitement, but she grumpily got up and started to get ready for the day. I followed her lead, getting up and putting on my best outfit. I only had two outfits, the first was one I wore on the daily. It had holes all over it and could barely be considered clothes at this point.

But my other outfit, the one I wore, only had one or two holes in the sleeves and one hole at the edge. I had a black tank top that was a little too big due to the fact that I didn't quite fill out yet, and a light green long sleeve over it. I would sometimes where the knit top over my other outfit when I was cold.

I wore a pair of tight black jeans, the jeans had been a birthday present last year mainly because they only had one hole at the knee. They were nice and hard to come by, but again they were a little to big. Mom had told me I'd grow into them.

That day I had been so excited, but I was left with only disappointment. Mom had told me no the minute I even opened my mouth.

That had silenced me until she left with Clarke, she hadn't even wished me a happy birthday, but she hadn't for Clarke either. I had assumed she would tell her on their walk to school.

"Please Dad, I'll be good like always!" I had pleaded our father once Mom was gone, but he couldn't. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." He had told me. "But what your Mom says goes, she's right. We can't risk letting you out."

And then he had left and I was left all alone again. This memory shifted, it become blurred as I became angry. I was filled with so much rage that I completely trashed the house, tipping every heavy object over I could and broke half our dishes.

Once I was done I left. I left my pod without a second glance. I ran through the hallways, each one passing in a blur like the other.

The bright lights that I saw added to the confusion of my memory. Finally I stopped and collapsed onto the floor. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I sobbed for the first time since I was a toddler. I was filled with sorrow, my anger seemed to just melt away.

When I was finally able to stop crying, I looked around at the hallway I had found myself in. A few feet away from me there was a man, he looked to be in his late teens maybe sixteen or seventeen. He looked to have supermodel hair, like I'd seen on older TV shows from before we moved to the Ark.

He stared at me for a few minutes, and I stared back. I had no clue what to do. I shakily got to my feet so I wasn't in such a vulnerable state.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I gave him a small nod, quickly moving to wipe away my tears. "Yeah, I'm just a little upset." I told him, this earned a smirk from him.

"And, what's your name?"

I almost replied right away, without thinking about it. I didn't know if it was wise to tell him my actual name, I wasn't even supposed to be here. Then again, I didn't need to tell him my last name, right? "It's Casey."

He nodded. "I'm Bellamy." I smiled. It was an unusual name that I hadn't heard before, it suited him well though. "Do you want to come back with me to my pod?"

His question had me freezing on my spot. Where was I planning to go now? If I went back I'd be locked up for the rest of my life, what more can they actually do now that I've destroyed the place. Ground me like Clarke?

So I took his offer, and I let him lead me away. We walked in silence, I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be awkward or not. I was too occupied with all the things I was seeing for the first time. One time when I glanced back at Bellamy in embarrassment because I had freaked out over seeing the sun through a huge window that covered the entire wall, Bellamy was smiling at me.

"Why do you stare so much?" I finally asked him.

He shook his head. "You just remind me of someone else."

"Who?"

He didn't answer me and we kept walking. I hadn't expected to get this far, but when I saw a pair of guards walking down the hallway I started to get worried. They didn't give me a second glance, but once Bellamy and I had reached the end of the hallway their footsteps stopped.

"Hey, wait." Once of them called to us.

Bellamy froze, as did I. I glanced back at them as they approached us. "Excuse me, Miss. Can I see your I.D.?" The one on the left asked.

I frowned, my heart started to race as I tried to think of what to do. I didn't have an I.D., don't know what that meant but I definitely didn't have it. My body decided before I did, my feet started to move before I could even comprehend what was happening.

I was running though, and they were chasing me. "She's running sir!" I heard one of them call as they followed me.

My heart continued to accelerate, but it only encouraged me to run faster even when my lungs started to burn. You could tell I didn't get much exercise while cooped up in that hell hole, though I did practice with Astrid every other day. I was fit, but my endurance was terrible.

I barely made it down two corridors before I was tackled to the ground. They jumped on me, my face making contact with the ground. I felt something crack, but I wasn't able to worry about that. I was brought to my feet by the two men, more of them coming behind us.

I saw Bellamy run down the way I had came, he stopped a few feet short of me. "I'm gonna guess you don't have any form of identification, so I'm going to have to arrest you miss."

I didn't really know what was going on anymore, things started to blur together. I did know that I was going to be locked up again, so I did the only logical thing. I fought them.

It was a lot harder to fight them than I had anticipated. They wouldn't let me go, so I had to fight dirty. I kicked the two holding me, first kicking the one to my left in the nuts and then pulling the other one back into the wall. He hit his head, falling to the ground with a thud.

The new comers were quick to try to subdue me, and their were so many of them. They came at me and I tried to fight them off until I felt something pierce my upper arm.

I staggered back away from the guards, and they let me oddly enough. I fell into the wall and slowly slid down it. It was a fight to keep my eyes open, and the last thing I saw was the guard next to me. His eyes were open and he had blood on the side of his face.

I frowned when I realized there shouldn't be blood like that. I felt something trickle down my nose onto my lips, that was the last sensation I felt before darkness consumed me.

The darkness seemed to transform and suddenly I was bolted awake. I shot up from my bed in the tree, the sudden movement had me losing my balance and suddenly I was free falling. I would've screamed, but my voice didn't seem to work.

I was frozen by fear up until the moment I hit the ground. Pain shot through my back and I let out a grunt, the air leaving my lungs before I could stop it.

I sat on the ground, my eyes looking up to the sky as I desperately tried to regulate my breathing. I couldn't get any air it, but the pain in my back was subsiding. Finally I was able to sit up and rolled onto my hands and knees so I could try to gasp for air.

Once I was able to finally breathe again I leaned back onto my feet and looked around me to make sure no one had seen that fail.

I had to take a few moments to regain my composure, and that's when my dream hit me. I hadn't thought about that day in years, I couldn't even remember most of the details before now. I had forgotten that I had met Bellamy long before we came to the ground.

Bellamy had been about my age at the time, and technically he still was. He had talked to me like a normal person, and not like he was all mighty.

He had become something I had seen in Kane before being sent down here. Astrid had always had faith in him, but I knew he was a power hungry asshole. He would always try and cut Astrid off when she'd come to visit me and teach me.

But Bellamy was different, I had always gotten a bad vibe from Kane. Bellamy I had met before he become obsessed. Unless he wasn't.

Unless he really didn't care about the power, if he had a real legit reason for 'whatever the hell we want'.

After my little realization, I finally stood on my two feet and brushed off my jeans. They were the same jeans I had wore in the dream, my Mother had been right. I did grow into them. The tank top from back then I had outgrown though so my top was different, but other than that I looked like the same girl.

Did Bellamy recognize me?

I didn't let myself dwell on that too much, instead I simply walked around the border. I heard loud noises from camp, forcing me to avoid them. I didn't feel like talking to people while in the state I'm in, especially after that dream or memory.

That's when I saw a little girl passing the perimeter. I noticed that she was walking on her toes, she was trying to be quiet. So I did the same. I pulled my blade out, ready for an ambush.

Granted she was young, this was still suspicious.

I noticed a few people ahead of us, more importantly I saw Bellamy. They were getting ready to start hunting, at least that's what I assumed when I saw them throwing knives. Then again, it could be target practice.

Then the girl had to be dumb and step on a twig. This causes the big boys to jump and Bellamy to throw his ax like the burly man he thinks he is. I heard the blade wheeze by before I saw it embedded in the tree maybe four inches away from my head. That might be an exaggeration, but it was still pretty damn close.

The girl looked to me with wide eyes, while I glared daggers into the man before me. Bellamy walked forwards, ignoring me completely. "Who the hell are you?"

"Charlotte." Her voice was timid, but she didn't back away from Bellamy's intimidating frame.

I smirked, ripping the ax out of the tree. "Were you trying to kill me?" I asked, bringing the attention away from the girl. This nice act only earned me another famous Bellamy glare.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told everyone to stay back at camp."

I gave him a small nod. "I believe you did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow your orders. I recall the motto being 'whatever the hell you want'." He tensed at my words, and I realized I had struck a cord. The guys behind him were smirking as well, I was embarrassing him in front of his little gang.

"Don't worry, Bell. I was following Charlotte here, you know to make sure some maniac doesn't cut her head off with an ax." I raised said ax in the air for emphasis before throwing it Bellamy's way. He barely caught it by the handle like you're supposed to.

Bellamy then turned his attention back to the girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"That guy Jasper. I just couldn't listen to it anymore." She told him. I knew what she meant by that, it was the entire reason I had been by the border instead of being social. Well, by social I mean performing manual labor.

"There are grounders everywhere. It's too dangerous for a little girl." I think his name was Aiden. He held his weapon tightly in his hand, looking down on Charlotte.

"I'm not little." Charlotte argued defensively.

I saw Bellamy smirk, I almost wanted to join in. The little girl smiled back at him, her action was hesitant though. She was scared, that much was clear.

"Okay then. But you can't hunt without a weapon." Bellamy handed her a small blade as he said it. "Have you ever killed someone before?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "Who knows maybe you're good at it."

Bellamy then turned to me. Although I thought his action had been sweet, his next words had my blood boiling. "Turn your butt around and go back to camp."

I didn't necessarily want to go hunting with them, my dream still resonating through me, but I was not going to be ordered around. Never again would I let myself be bossed around by anyone, especially Bellamy.

"Why? We both know I'm good at killing." I snapped. I only said it loud enough for Bellamy to hear since he was right next to me.

His face stayed neutral. He didn't say a word. He stared at me with eyes that felt like they should be judging, but I didn't feel any shame in what I'd said. "Like hell I'm leaving Charlotte with the likes of you two." I sent a quick glare towards Aiden.

"Well, I don't have another weapon for you to hunt with."

I rolled my eyes, showing him my knife. "I've got that covered." He looked ready to continue to argue, but instead he simply shook his head with a sigh.

"Alright, let's move out then."

I followed him, the young girl stuck closer to me than the other. She held her knife at her side, I noticed her grip was rather tight. So naturally I stopped her, Bellamy momentarily stopping as well.

"Loosen your grip." I instructed her, lifting her hand up.

She frowned. "What?"

"Because you're small, and this isn't a bash on your age this just a general thing, you'd want to have a looser grip so your can swipe easier." I grabbed the dagger from her and angled it so she could have easier access. "You wouldn't want to stab because it'd take too much time to get the blade back out, and by then you could be dead."

Her eyes widened and I received multiple glances from the hunting party. I chuckled, dropping her hand. They had those judging stares again, but I didn't feel shameful of what I said. But I did need to explain. "Just watching out for you, Kid."

We continued our walk, and Charlotte seemed to be walking closer to me than before. I didn't know why she would do that, but it felt nice.

As we walked, I noticed a metallic smell. It was so strong I could taste it. I looked around until my eyes found a yellow cloud coming from our left. "Hey, Bellamy!" I called up to him, he was a couple yards away from me.

He glanced back at me with a sour expression, then he saw the yellow cloud. At least I assumed so because he started to lead us away. "There are caves this way!" He called back and I was forced to try and catch up to him.

Suddenly I was twelve again, running. My lungs began to burn and I had to push harder than the others around me, a few of them running off in a separate direction.

As I ran I nearly tripped over something, or rather someone. He winced, and when I looked back Aiden was gasping for air as the yellow cloud consumed him. I felt my eyes widen, but I couldn't stop. The cloud was still coming for me and I had to keep running.

I saw Bellamy, he was next to a rocky wall. He gestured me over, I ran forwards and was diverted into a cave like area. Bellamy followed and blocked off the entrance.

I still couldn't really breathe correctly, but it was fine. I glanced at Charlotte who was looking between Bellamy and I with wide eyes. "You should rest." Bellamy told her, but she didn't actually do it until I gave her a nod of approval.

I thought it was kind of annoying at first, but once she actually made herself a little nest I decided to give her my jacket. She wrapped it into a ball and placed it under her head as she fell asleep.

Once I was sure she was asleep I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs in front of me. Without my jacket my arms were left bare due to my dark red tank top I now wore, the straps of my sports bra visible. Bellamy watched me for a few minutes before he sat down next to me.

I looked down at my hands, glancing back at the giant boulder that lead to freedom. "Just out of sheer curiosity, what did you mean when you said you were good at killing?" Bellamy's question sent a funny feeling through me. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it might've been close to regret?

"I think you know exactly what I meant."

I didn't say anything else on the matter, and neither did he. We sat in silence, whether it was uncomfortable or not was a mystery to me. I was completely oblivious.

I laid my head back onto the rock behind me, I was ready to go back to sleep. I would be worried about more nightmares, but I was way too exhausted. What kept me up was the fact that I sat next to Bellamy, and I didn't know if I could trust him.

My nightmare from the previous night had shook me and now I was confused as to what I should think. No one is born evil, I know that much. But what could've changed in Bellamy?

Maybe it was meeting me that changed him. When he saw me kill someone for the first time, maybe that changed him. Though I think it had more of an effect on me than anyone else around me.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

I looked over to Bellamy, a smirk crawling up my lips. "No, just waiting for you to start up a conversation."

He smiled, and suddenly the air seemed lighter. Maybe it had been awkward silence, but the current vibe reminded me of when we were at the stream. It felt nice and calm again. "Where did you learn to fight?"

I laughed. "Well, I learned to fight when I was young. I had a stupid dream that I'd be a guard when I was all grown up. One of my friends was in the program since she could walk and she taught me everything she knew."

This wasn't a lie, it was true. Thinking back now, my dream had been kind of stupid but I was thankful for it. Had I not wanted to be a guard I wouldn't be able to survive on the ground, I might not have even got put in the Skybox.

Bellamy nodded his understanding. "You aren't by chance a skilled fighter as well, are you?"

"No, I was a guard for a short period of time." He confided, crossing his arms over his chest. "I went through basic training, but I'm going to guess nothing as intense as your friend."

This was true, nothing could really compare to Astrid's training. When she wasn't at school, or in my pod, she was training with her father. He taught her everything to know about the Ark's political system and taught her some other moves on the side.

Astrid's dad was always someone I despised, though I did appreciate the fact that he taught Astrid to fight. She could've been anything she wanted when she turned eighteen. She was smart, she could fight and she knew how the Ark worked. She would've been a perfect Chancellor, a great guard and an even better mechanic.

"Is this friend the one that Wells mentioned at the bonfire? What was her name, Ashlyn?"

I shook my head. "It was Astrid."

We fell into silence again as I recalled the conversation. I had mentioned that she was dead, but I could hardly believe he would remember that.

"What happened to her?"

He asked it. The one question that I didn't know how to answer. I could tell him and remind him of what happened eight years ago. I could tell him she had taught me to pick a lock in case I ever decided to go to school with her. I could tell him that she was the reason I had the gull to even pick the pock and leave on that day.

But that would require my voice to be able to work. That would require telling him that I'm the reason she's dead. That because she helped me so I could escape, she was killed.

I glanced at Bellamy and opened my mouth to tell him, but no words came out. I just opened and closed my mouth like a fish for a minute. When I was finally able to talk my voice cracked. "She got floated."

He hesitated before responding. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, looking ahead of me again. We fell back into silence, that nice open feeling from earlier fading. I pulled my knees up to my chest, my right leg started to bounce in place.

"You're a strange girl, has anyone ever told you that before?"

I glanced back at him and felt myself smiling. "No, I think that's a new one."

That's when a giant snore sounded through the room. I actually jumped at the sound, looking to the source. There Charlotte laid, her eye closed shut. I could not believe this little girl had the power to make me physically jump.

"We should probably follow her lead." Bellamy pointed out.

I silently nodded leaning back on the rocks, the cold material making me shiver. Now I could relax with the open air feeling that returned. I let my eyes fall shut and sleep took me over in less than a second. I was out like a light.

My sleep didn't last long though. What felt like a few minutes later, the little girl was screaming. I jolted awake, pushing myself into a sitting position. The first thing I realized, aside from the scream, was the fact that my hand laid on some thing that didn't feel like rock.

I looked down and saw that I had been laying on Bellamy, my head had rested on his chest along with my hand. The second thing I noticed was his jacket was no longer on him, but around my shoulders.

I shook the jacket off and threw it on his face before moving over to Charlotte. I gripped her shoulder and gently shook her as she continued to scream. "Hey, wake up!"

Her eyes opened and she looked around frantically. Her eyes went to me, then to the groggy Bellamy behind me. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice quiet as she averted her eyes to the ground.

Bellamy crawled over to us. "Does it happen often?" He paused waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one he continued. "Whatever you're scared of. . . it doesn't matter. What does matter it what you do about it."

I watched with curiosity as he spoke to her, in a way that didn't have her shying away from him. "But I'm asleep."

"Fears are fears." Bell replied with a shrug. "Slay your demons while you're awake and they won't be there to get you when you're asleep."

"Yeah, but how?"

"You can't afford to be weak, not down here." He paused. "Do you still have that knife I gave you?"

Charlotte nodded as she took it out. "When you're afraid hold on to that knife and say 'Screw you. I'm not afraid'." He told her.

She held the knife. "Screw you, I'm not afraid." She repeated. "Screw you, I'm not afraid."

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep." He told her. She nodded and with a new confidence fell back asleep.

I glanced at Bellamy as I crawled back to my spot by the wall. "I didn't know you had it in you." I told him as I watched him crawl back over to me. He laid back down in the same spot we had been laying before the incident.

"And if you ever sleep next to me like that again I will slit your throat before you can say 'oops'." I snapped before leaning back against the wall.

He let out a sigh, crawling over to the other side. "And here I thought we were bonding."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how I feel about that yet." I paused as he raised one eyebrow at me. "So until I figure out how I feel about these little bonding sessions, you better not try to cuddle with me again."

* * *

 **I finished another chapter, finally. So there's more Casey and Bellamy, what'd ya think? And also, some insight about her background. We even threw in some info on Astrid.**

 **So tell me what ya think or this new info? The fact that Casey thinks she's dead when I gave y'all a chapter where she's very clearly alive?**

 **Anywhore, love y'all. Have I every told y'all that?**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	7. Chapter 7

I was consumed by darkness, somehow I had allowed myself to fall asleep. I couldn't remember the last time I exhausted myself trying to stay up. I enjoyed my sleep and some, mainly Clarke, claimed that I was a royal bitch without my sleep.

So when I woke up to the sound of a loud bang, I shot up with venom in my eyes.

Me, being the unlucky girl I am, shot up only to be hit in the head with something rather hard. I grimaced as I leaned back down. "Jesus, what the actual hell was that?"

I looked up at a guilty Bellamy, he was sitting next to Charlotte who had her head ducked. "Morning, Sunshine, sorry about the rock." Bellamy spoke, his voice was calm but his eyes were wide as he waited for me to do something.

Charlotte hesitantly looked at me through hooded lashes. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. We thought we should wake you, I threw the rock."

I let my eyes pass between both of them, they were silent as they waited for my verdict. I reached behind me slowly, my eyes never leaving Bellamy's darker ones. When I chose to strike, he was unprepared.

I chucked the rock they had thrown, aiming for his head. He yelled out, raising his arms to defend himself. Luckily my aim was off and the rock hit him in the stomach.

"That's for not stopping her." I snapped, getting onto my feet and heading towards the entrance of the cave. "Have you guys checked the air yet?"

Bellamy glanced at me from his spot of the ground. "No, thought it'd be better to wake you up first."

I gave him a small nod before opening up the entrance and slipping through. I heard him call out to me, the rock blocking the path was moved even more so he could follow. I smirked when I saw his face.

"What? Were you worried or something?"

Bellamy chose to ignore me, reaching for the entrance once more. "It's all clear, Charlotte. You can come out." He called, the young girl doing as told.

Bellamy changed in an instant once more, his shoulders fell back as he stood tall. He was ready for a fight, he was ready to lead once more as he began to search for the rest of the group. "Anybody out there? Jones?"

I didn't expect anyone to answer, I expected the rest of the group to be dead. I couldn't tell that to Bellamy though, he was determined and Charlotte was filled with too much hope.

"Over here!" The shout was a pleasant surprise. We responded to the call by running forward like idiots, well not me. I walked over slowly as both Bellamy and Charlotte shot forward to meet the new comers.

"Lost you in the stew." Bellamy started as I caught up, blowing a strand of hair out of my face in annoyance. "Where's you go?"

"We found a cave down there. What was that?" I assumed the speaker was Jones as he gesture to the air around us. The metallic air was still present, like I would assume the air would be after a storm.

Bellamy shook his head. "I don't know, where's Adam?"

I noticed the shift as Jones stiffened, all the new comers did. "We thought he was with you." Miller spoke up, glancing between each of us carefully.

I let out a sigh, already knowing what had happened as I remembered what had happened before finding the cave. Adam, I had left him for dead. "Well, let's get a move on so we can find him before sun down."

"He'll find his way back to camp." Bellamy argued, he didn't even spare me a second glance.

"Can't 'find his way back to camp' if he's dead." Charlotte let out a gasp, but I paid her no attention as I took a step forward to Bellamy.

I lowered my voice so only he would hear me. "You want to be a leader, fine. That means doing right by your people, even the dead." I watched his eyes narrow at me as I took a step back to continue so the others could hear me. "He deserves a burial."

I waited for Bellamy to make a move, when he finally let out a sigh and looked down. "Fan out, don't stop looking til dark."

I smirked at my small victory before reaching for Charlotte's hand and going in the direction of our cave. I had tripped over him before entering the cave so he had to be close by. "Do you really think he's dead?"

I glanced down at the innocent girl next to me. I didn't know if it was a good idea to bring her with since I knew exactly where he was, but I knew that her innocence couldn't last forever.

So I didn't answer, instead I looked straight ahead. "Do you care if he's dead?"

I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if he's dead and I didn't know him very well, but every life is precious."

"Then why do you wear a mask as if you don't care? If every life is precious then how come you are able to play with other peoples lives, put their life in the balance by threatening them?"

Charlotte's question shook me, I almost froze to my spot. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, it doesn't mean I'm proud."

"Doesn't mean you regret it either."

I glanced at her, meeting her crystal blue eyes. "When did you become a philosopher?"

She didn't answer me, her eyes moving in front of us. I frowned, following her line of sight as she cried out. There was Adam, he laid in a small ditch as if he's tried crawling away after I'd tripped over him.

Charlotte fell into me, tears streamed down one of her cheeks. I felt Bellamy come up behind us, I glanced back at him to see him hesitate and hold his breath.

I glanced down as well, meeting Adam's cold white eyes. His skin was covered in blisters, welts and red spots were all I saw as Bellamy took a few steps forward. I could heard Adam's breath, it was labored most likely due to blisters nearing his lungs from breathing in that metallic air.

"Kill me." He begged, the plea sent a shiver down my spine.

I glanced down at the trembling girl in my arms as the others came up from behind us. "Take Charlotte back to camp." I instructed the girl, carefully removing Charlotte from my arms.

I took out my knife and hesitantly moved to Bellamy's side. Bellamy spared me a glance, but my eyes stayed glued to Adam who seemed to be struggling for each breath he took. I placed the dagger into Bellamy's hand, I noticed that his hands were trembling.

He knew what needed to be done. "Don't be afraid, it'll be easy for him." I whispered, meeting Bellamy's dark eyes. He gave me a small nod as he lowered himself to Adam's level, I followed only kneeling on one leg.

As Clarke came towards us, I noticed something cross Bellamy's face. Of course he was sad, this was his right hand man, but there was something else I knew more than anyone else. Fear.

"I heard the screams." Clarke spoke, but I didn't even look up to meet her eyes. It would be useless in this point of time.

I hesitantly found my voice to explain. "Charlotte found him, I sent her back to camp though."

"There's nothing we can do for him down here." Clarke insisted, her voice was soft as if she knew she'd have to coax him into it. My eyes went to his hand, it was still shaking.

I slowly took the blade back from Bellamy, he looked up at me with startled eyes. I was quick to bring my eyes down to Adam just to avoid Bellamy's gaze. I hummed, I don't even remember the tune but I'm sure Clarke would be able to tell me later.

I smoothed over Adam's hair lightly, watching his eyes close slightly before I plunged the knife into Adam's jugular. The blood began to pour over his blister covered neck.

He was dying, and even as he struggled to take his last breath I could feel it. I could feel the pain of death taking another life and it didn't feel any better than it did the first time. I killed him, even just to end his suffering, I knew it would haunt my dreams.

I stood up, taking my knife with me. "I'll meet you guys back at camp, you guys can handle taking the body back, right?" I was already walking away even as I asked it.

I jumped when I felt Bellamy reach out for me, latching onto my arm. I didn't have the energy, or the will power, to fight him on it so I turned to face him. "Thank you for doing that, you really didn't have to."

He caught me off guard, I had no clue how to respond. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't done it before." I heard the crack in my voice and physically flinched enough for both Bellamy and Clarke to notice.

Now I did what I did best, I ran. I turned my back to them and ran back to camp without stopping. I don't know why I chose to come back to camp.

It wouldn't make myself feel any better about the situation, I wasn't planning on going back to sleep. So instead I searched for my only friend on this damn piece of rock, Octavia.

I found her by the dropship, fighting with some punk who was trying to keep her inside. I smirked, choosing to step forward. "Hey, I'll take it from here." I snapped, shoving the punk back a few steps so he would stumble.

"Bellamy specifically told me-"

I rolled my eyes as he tried to scramble to his feet. "And I have orders from Bellamy, go play with some of your friends or something while the big kids have a conversation."

He became furious at my words, but he didn't look threatening so he just looked like a pissed off bunny. I smirked as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before storming off in a huff, leaving me alone with my only friend.

I looked to her to see her eyebrows raised. "Impressive, but I could've handled it."

I simply scoffed. "Not with Bellamy in charge and able to control everything. Face it, this is a monarchy with Bellamy as the 'King' and you are his little princess."

"Does that make you the Queen? Since you're able to override the 'Kings' orders."

"Not his Queen, but definitely a Queen."

I found myself smiling, even after the dire situation. I let out a sigh. "So, how about we go and do something? A distraction, if you will."

She smiled too, glancing towards the door. "I know the perfect place."

Without another word, she gripped my hand and lead me to the back off the dropship and right past the wall, since it wasn't complete yet. Her smile never faltered as she lead me to a small field.

I felt my jaw drop as I watched glowing butterfly's roam the small area, two landing on Octavia.

"Holy shit, O. This is amazing." I muttered, kneeling next to a few perched on a log. they were much bigger than the pictures of butterfly's I'd seen in Clarke's textbooks. They were much more beautiful as well.

"I know, I found it with Adam."

I stiffened, my body went rigid as I realized she shared with me something that she previously shared with Adam. The kid I just killed.

"How close were you? To Adam, that is." I refused to look her in the eye, I was a coward. Even with strength and the best technique, I was a filthy coward who couldn't own up to what I did.

"Well, we kissed." I glanced back at her to see she was completely fascinated by the butterfly's on her arm. "Since we both lack in social interaction, I think that means we're close."

I chuckled darkly, looking back to the ground. "Why do you ask?"

"Listen," I started, looking up at her wide eyes. For once I felt incredibly guilty, not about what I did, but the effect this would have on my only real friend down here. "There's something you should know, before they come back."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "Adam's dead. He got caught in the acid fog and-"

I wasn't given the chance to finish because she had turned her back to me and was running back to camp. I didn't follow her though, that would be too easy.

Instead I crumpled onto the ground as the tears I'd been holding back started to pour out. I cried for Octavia, I cried for the guard I killed. I cried for the twelve years I lost. I cried just to cry. I even cried for the six years of abuse in the Skybox.

* * *

 **Another chapter, sorry for the wait. It's been such a long time and I apologize from the bottom of my heart.**

 **On the bright side, I got a job. So that's been consuming most of my life, I apologize again. Even though I am sorry, I will not promise another chapter for a while.**

 **I legit pulled this out of my ass during my Personal Finance class, we're now watching the Office since none of us have lives and this class is really repetitive.**

 **Anywhore, I hope you liked this chapter. Did you notice that Casey didn't directly say she killed Adam? There's a reason for that. I also noticed while looking at the previous book that this chapter was only one thousand words and that upset me so I added another scene just for length, sorry about the filler but I was on a roll with the long chapters and didn't want to cut it short.**

 **Let me know what y'all think, comment and review. I'm sorry for the distance lately, but I'll try to be more involved.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	8. Chapter 8

I stood next to my sister looking down at the grave of the only person I knew as a child. I knew I didn't deserve to feel sadness about Well's death, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't pinpoint it to guilt and regret over the way I treated him, I knew it was different.

I missed him.

Clarke was kneeling next to the shallow grave and I knew she felt the same. She had been just as cold to him as I was, but Clarke was never meant to be cruel. Our situation had been rough on me, but Clarke was never the cruel one. It was Abby who had ruined my childhood.

I heard a twig snap behind me, but didn't move. Clarke on the other hand was on her feet with a blade pointed behind me. I tensed when I saw the blade, it was as if my body was ready for a fight.

I quickly shook off the notion, choosing to believe I wasn't a killing machine, and turned to see Finn staring wide eyed at Clarke. "You two shouldn't be out here alone." He said. "What if I was a grounder?"

"Any grounder who comes near me will be dead in a matter of seconds." I told him. He chuckled too, almost as if I had known him my entire life. As if we had been chummy like bros.

"They got Wells just outside the wall." Finn said turning to Clarke as if I was chopped liver. So much for chummy bros. I rolled my eyes in annoyance of being ignored and left them to their sexual tension.

I made my way inside the camp and into the drop ship. I could feel Bellamy's gaze from across the room, but ignored him. He hadn't spoken to me since I killed Adam. I didn't know if he was scared or if he just didn't care.

I know he thanked me after the deed was done, but that gratitude seemed to be short lived.

I made my way over to Monty who was working on communication with the Ark. "Anything new?" I asked. He shook his head slightly, indicating he wasn't any closer to talking to the Ark since day one.

"Why do you care? It's not like you want Ark to follow."

I opened my mouth to retort, but chose not to. It's not like he was wrong, I hated the idea of the Ark landing on Earth and taking away my freedom once more. "You're right, I don't care."

Monty raised one brow slightly, questioning my answer. I wanted to elaborate, that I despised the idea of the Ark coming down. Flashes of my time in the Skybox actually stopped my breathing. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I actually feared what would happen once the Ark landed.

Despite knowing this, I also know that the other delinquents aren't going to survive on their own. Granted they were stronger than the Ark gave them credit for, the grounders were coming. They got Wells right outside the border, just like Space Walker had said.

When Monty realized I wasn't going to elaborate he returned to his work on the bracelet. The sound of heavy footsteps forced me to look up as Clarke entered the small part of the dropship. Her eyes landed on Monty and she completely entered the room.

"Do you need another bracelet?"

Monty looked up at us. "A working bracelet would be great, if there was one left."

I took a step back as Clarke crossed the space, holding her arm out for Monty. "Take mine." She insisted, causing both Monty and I to raise a brow. Only I didn't question it.

"I thought you didn't want anyone else to take their wristband."

Clarke was quick to respond to Monty's suspicion, not emotion crossed her features. "We need to contact the Ark as fast as we can."

She sat down next to him as he pried the bracelet off. He used a few of his tools to do it gently. I noticed Finn enter the room, but didn't take my eyes off of Clarke. She had never done something reckless before, there had to be a reason for this.

"I did it." Monty said when he got the bracelet off. "It's still operational." He was smiling and I noticed a small smirk on Clarke's face as well.

She moved to brush past me, but I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why did you do that? I thought Mom didn't deserve it."

I smirked as I watched her small smile fall in an instant. "You were right, I was an idiot for not seeing it. You're not the only one pissed at her."

"And what does the princess have to be pissed about?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at me and ripped her arm out of my grasp. "She got Dad floated."

I froze at her words, I let her walk away. I stared at the place she once occupied as I let this new information sink in. I always knew Abby was a terrible person for what she did to me, but getting her own husband floated? How did she even sleep at night?

And worst of all, I had blamed Clarke for two years for something that wasn't even her fault. Granted, I had other reasons to despise her, the extent of my hatred should've only been sibling based.

The hatred I felt my mother only grew each day, but it was becoming easier to hate her. I felt something well up in my chest at the thought of treating Clarke like I would my mother. Maybe it was guilt, she was my twin.

I shook my head as I realized Monty and Finn had been staring at me. These feelings, they were new, and they were taking me by surprise.

I left the room in a hurry, I saw Clarke head towards the wall but I chose to go the opposite way. I thought I felt guilt, but I couldn't confront her yet. She wasn't a saint, granted she didn't get our father killed like I had thought, but she was still the twin allowed to leave our pod.

As I started to walk around the drop ship, running a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath. A shout had me looking towards the wall, Clarke no longer in sight. "Hey, you think the grounders are just going to wait for us to finish the wall?"

I watched as Murphy approached a kid, he was on his knees. "Maybe we should let the little girl do the heavy lifting for you, huh?" Murphy gestured to Charlotte who looked like attention was the last thing she wanted.

"I just need some water, okay?" He paused, as if he had to ask permission for such a simple request. "Then I'll be fine."

I felt my hand twitch up into a fist as I watched Murphy look ready to decline. Luckily Bellamy beat me to them. "Get the guy some water." He demanded, before turning to Charlotte with a smirk. "You got this?"

She stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights as she moved to help lift. Bellamy's smirk got even wider as he moved to lift. "I'm just kidding." He told her.

As Bellamy moved away from the scene, I started to relax. That is until I was forced to witness Murphy unzip his pants and take a pissed on the poor kid. Suddenly I was sixteen again, right after my father had died.

I sat on the ground in the fetal position, silent tears streaming down my face as I received more hits to my stomach and backside. Any thing that was exposed was bound to be bruised by the time they were done.

I let out a ear splitting scream as pain flashed through me, not regular pain. This was on a whole different level from the normal hits, lightning seemed to flash before my eyes.

I heard the faint sounds of laughter, the guards. Their laughter seemed to mix in with Murphy's as I brought myself back to the present. My feet moved me forward as I shoved Murphy back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I was instantly surrounded by his followers, shoved back onto my ass. I was quick to get back up though, narrowing my eyes at Murphy. "He said he wanted a water break. Get back to work."

I shook my head, glancing down at the kid. "What's your name?"

He didn't meet my eyes, keeping them glued to the ground. "Connor."

"Go to the dropship and change. Be back in half an hour, if anyone gives you shit, tell them they better come talk to me." I told him as I helped him up. He gave me a small nod as he went.

"Hey, he's supposed to be working on the wall." Murphy said, stepping closer as if to intimidate me. He reached, his hands latching onto the collar of my shirt and forcing me back a few steps. I was quick to retaliate, reaching for the cool metal of my knife.

"What? Too scared to fight after our last spar?"

I snarled, without a second thought my hands went to his neck as I forced him onto the ground. I reached for my knife again while he was trying to catch his breath and placed it against his neck. "Lowlifes like you should know when to quit, while you're ahead."

A bellow from behind had me freezing momentarily. "What the hell is going on?"

Murphy took this distraction to shove me off, he scrambled to his feet. "I don't know, Bell, she just came at me out of no where." He snapped, narrowing his eyes at me.

I glared at him. "You little liar, I have half a mind to cut your dick off and sew it back onto your head so everyone can see how much of a dick you are." I growled out, taking a step forward only for Bellamy to roughly grab my arm.

He dragged me away from the scene and to the back of the dropship, near my tree. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What made you think giving power to a power hungry jack-ass like Murphy was a good idea? All he does is abuse the power you give him, just like the guards on the Ark!"

He didn't respond and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I took a deep breath, thinking back on my words. "Are you willing to take his place?"

I froze at his words. "We've been over this, I don't know how to be a leader."

"Nobody does, until they try it." He paused as he examined my face. "Tell me what happened, Sunshine."

I sighed once more. "After you left, Murphy thought it would be funny to take piss on Connor. If Murphy thinks that's what a water break is, he obviously must drink his own piss. Maybe that's why he's such a dick."

I noticed Bellamy's lip twitch slightly, but he didn't laugh at my commentary. "Then where was Connor."

"I sent him to the dropship to change, told him if anyone gives him shit to send them to me." I crossed my arms as I looked to the ground. It wasn't that I was ashamed, it was that I had taken control of the situation in a way that would only prove Bellamy's point.

"I get your point, Bellamy. I do, but they will not follow me without me scaring the shit out of them. Not with Murphy and his followers walking around like they own the place."

He said nothing, he didn't get the chance to as Octavia ran over to us. "Bell, I need to show you something." When neither of us moved she sighed. "Like now, both of you."

Bellamy followed her without anymore persistence, once I was alone I decided it would be wise to follow as well. They lead me to a tent with what seemed to be a round table in the center, very Author like. On the table were two black fingers and a knife.

"How many people know about this?" Bellamy asked, I glanced to Clarke to see her face completely emotionless.

"No one." Octavia informed. "We brought it straight here."

"What does it mean?" Jasper asked, looking at all of us.

I smirked as Clarke started. "The grounders didn't kill Wells."

"One of us did."

Clarke looked me over carefully. "Casey, I hate to ask, but-"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No, you love the fact that you can ask. Just as cruel as Abby was, but no, Clarke. I didn't do it, if I were to murder anybody in camp it'd be Murphy."

Everything was quiet for a moment. "What about me? Would you kill me?"

A smirk crawled up my lips as I looked from the knife to Clarke's blue eyes. "Don't tempt me, Clarke. And while the thought is very appealing, this isn't about us right now." I looked back to the knife. "We need to keep this quiet."

Clarke shook her head, grabbing the knife and heading for the flap of the tent. She almost made it out, if not for Bellamy. "Get out of my way, Bellamy." He voice was lower than it had been before.

"Be smart about this, Casey is right. We need to keep this quiet, look at what we've accomplished. The wall, the patrols. Whether you like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us."

"Good for you, you mean." Clarke snapped. "What? Keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Bellamy told her. "It's good for all of us, fear of the grounders is building that wall. Besides, what are you going to do? Walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? We don't even know who's knife that is."

"Oh, really?" She asked as she held the knife up. "JM. John Murphy. The people have a right to know." She stormed out in a huff, not giving any of us a second glance.

Before another sigh could pass my lips I found myself following her. Bellamy was a few steps behind me, but he lowered his voice and dipped his head next to my ear as we followed. "Don't tell me you agree with her."

I rolled my eyes glancing back at him. "No, she's thinking recklessly because she's letting her emotions get the best of her. I'm going to make sure Murphy doesn't kill her while she's doing it."

"Why do you care?"

I didn't answer, and I didn't look back at him. Instead I followed behind Clarke and watched as she confronted Murphy. "The grounders killed Wells, not me." He claimed calmly.

"You hated him. You wanted him dead. I know what you did and you're going to pay for it." She said in a low voice. He glanced back at Bellamy and the others who had followed me.

"Bellamy, tell me you don't believe this crap. If it wasn't the grounders anyone here could have done it. A lot of people hated him." Murphy begged, trying to plead his case. I frowned as I realized he didn't look guilty, but he did look nervous. I kept my mouth shut as I waited for this to be over with.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in knife fight with him." Clarke said.

"Tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia added, I rolled my eyes at her statement. That was not helping anything, the entire conversation wasn't helping.

"This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy cried.

"Come again?" Bellamy asked.

He seemed to freeze in fear of Bellamy. Bellamy gave him the power, and Murphy knew he could take it away whenever he wanted. So instead he chose to suck up to him. "Bellamy, I'm telling you man. I didn't do it." He said as a last attempt.

"They found his fingers next to your knife." Bellamy stated.

"Is this the society that we want? You say we don't need any rules, but does that mean kill each other without punishment?" Clarke asked the crowd, turning away from Murphy.

"Clarke." I said in a warning voice, but she ignored me along with everyone else. Murphy continued to deny her claim and some idiot in the crowd, I think it was Connor, offered to float him. It was like we were still on the Ark, and once again I was powerless to do anything about it.

"That's not what I meant." Clarke insisted, backtracking as she realized her mistake.

"Why not? He deserves to be floated. It's justice!" Connor started chanting. "Float him. Float him." The others joined him and I had to hold in a groan.

Murphy looked ready to run for it, but was tripped. Everything happened in a blur and next thing I know the crowd is swarming around Murphy, taking him to the tree. They're going to hang him. Clarke is shouting for them to stop.

I glanced to Bellamy, his face was like stone as he watched the scene unfold. He wasn't going to do anything about this, it wasn't even his mess.

"You can stop this!" Clarke shouted, moving towards Bellamy who brushed past her. "They'll listen to you."

"This is on you, Princess!" He shouted back, looking from her to Murphy.

"You should do it." Connor said, he was looking at Bellamy who seemed taken aback by his words. I wasn't too shocked, that's what it meant to be a leader. You dealt the punishments.

So I didn't protest when Bellamy moved forward, Murphy even had the gull to beg for his life.

Finn came out as Bellamy kicked the barrel out from under Murphy, Murphy struggling for every breath. "Hey, cut him down!" He shouted. He didn't get too close before Connor pulled a knife on him. Finn's eyes instantly became wide with fear.

"Stop! Murphy didn't kill Wells!" I turned to Charlotte. "I did."

I shook my head as I ran over to Bellamy and grabbed the ax from his pants and threw it at the rope, cutting Murphy down. Finn ran over to Murphy while I shoved Charlotte into the closest tent followed by Bellamy and Clarke.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"I was just trying to slay my demons."

* * *

 **So, here's another chapter. This one I wrote in my Personal Finance class again, this class is incredibly stupid and a waste of my time, but at least some good came out of it.**

 **Let me know what you think, what do you think of Casey's character so far in this re-write? I know not a lot has changed, that's mainly because there hasn't been a lot of room for change but the next chapter's got some new shit planned.**

 **IF you liked this chapter tell me, I don't know if you know this but it encourages me to write more.**

 **-mistysherwoo** d1


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a while since I felt the need to protect someone. I had thought there wasn't anyone on the Ark, or this Earth for that matter, who was worth my protection.

But on Earth I found myself protecting the delinquents. It had started with Octavia, even if I hadn't really needed to do much. She was my friend and I was worried about her, about how she was doing with Adam's death. Then I protected Connor from Murphy and it had made me feel better for a short minute.

Now I was trying to come up with a plan on the fly to protect little innocent Charlotte. Now she wasn't innocent by any means anymore, she was a killer like me. Despite this I couldn't help but feel an urge to help her, she knew what she did was wrong. That meant there was still hope for her.

I took a deep breath as I glanced over to Bellamy, his face was contorted as if he were deep in thought. I knew he was going to help Charlotte as well, but to what extent.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" I cringed slightly when I heard Murphy shout at us from the other side of the thin tent. How could I not hear his incessant yapping.

Bellamy glanced down at the girl in question. "Why'd you do it, Charlotte?"

"I was just trying to slay my demons like you told me to." Her eyes were wide with fear, guilt evident in the way she defended herself. It was a tactic I would see often whenever Dad told me I couldn't go outside.

Or when Clarke had to leave every morning. It had started with her head down in shame and slowly evolved to a screaming match almost every day.

As neighbors started to question our parents the fights stopped. Everything seemed to stop in our house, just like things had stopped in the tent as we tried to fix the problem for Charlotte.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asked s she took a step forward.

Belmy simply shook his head in response as the blame was thrown to him. "She misunderstood me. Charlotte, that's not what I meant!"

"It doesn't matter now, it's done and over with. We should be focusing on the giant mob out there who wants Charlottes head on a silver platter." My words seemed to cut through the tension enough for the others to finally notice Murphy's yells.

Charlotte latched onto my arm. "Please, don't let them hurt me." She held onto me as if I was a life line, and suddenly I felt like helping her the only way I knew how. By killing Murphy.

I glanced at the flap or the tent, then back to Clarke and Finn. "Got any bright idea's? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

When neither of them spoke, Bellamy stepped back to run a hand through his main of curls. "Now you stay quiet?" He spat at them, Clarke actually looked helpless in that moment.

"Those are your boys out there." Finn didn't have the same guilt as Clarke as he shouted back at Bellamy.

"This is not my fault." Bellamy was able to silence Finn in less than a second. "If she ad listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall."

"You want to build a society, Princess?" Murphy shouted. "Let's build a society, bring her out."

Charlotte let go of me as she pleaded with Bellamy once more. "Charlotte, it's going to be okay." He glanced to Clarke and Finn, gesturing over to them as he continued. "Just stay with them."

As Bellamy left I moved to entrance of the tent. "Take her somewhere they can't find her, make sure she stays alive." With that I followed Bellamy to face Murphy, who paused briefly upon seeing me.

"Murphy, stop this."

Bellamy's words didn't seem to phase Murphy. "Or what? You'll hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted."

Murphy nodded then turned to the crowd. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that now?" He suggested. "So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?"

I noticed most heads looking away in shame, rightfully so, but some raised their hands. Most were Murphy's followers like Miller. Even they were hesitated.

"I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all just want to let her walk free?" No one said a word. "Cowards, all of you are cowards."

"Maybe it's because you're not a likable person. Maybe it's because you walk around like you're better than everyone else when you're nothing but a delinquent just like the rest of us. That 'little bitch', she hasn't made any enemies. She's a little too young for that, but you on the other hand-"

I cut myself off as I watched his grip tighten on his knife. "What, are you upset because you know I'm right?"

"It's over, Murphy." Bellamy said, cutting off any more argument from either of us.

Murphy took a step back. "Okay, whatever you say, Boss." Bellamy turned his back to him and didn't see the log Murphy picked up. By the time I saw it, it was too late. Bellamy fell to the ground.

I shot toward Murphy, aiming a good punch at his face that knocked him back. The blade fell from his grasp as I moved to bring him to his knees.

Before I could do so, I felt arm grab me, pulling me back. It was Miller and another one of Murphy's followers.

Murphy rose to his feet. "Where's the girl?" He hissed out, moving to the tent. Obviously Charlotte was long gone and Murphy didn't appreciate that too much. "Where is she?"

I snickered. "What you think I know? The only one who probably knows is passed out because someone got a little pissy about having to take orders." I heard the crack before I felt it, the snap of bone, my bone.

I was knocked back, out of their reach. My hand flung to my nose as I felt blood began to pour, the little bastard broke my nose. "Murphy!" I shouted, trying to get up and follow.

When I looked up they were gone and I was left in the middle of the crowd. Octavia hovered over her brother, glancing briefly at me. "Casey, forget them right now." She said so easily, as if this wasn't the hardest thing I'd ever done. Letting Murphy get away.

I let out a sigh, moving over to her and helping her lift Bellamy up. She lead me to his tent, setting him down on a relatively nice looking bed. Not an actual bed or cot like on the Ark, it was made of sleeping bags and blankets.

"I know I can't stop you from going after Murphy," Octavia started as she placed her hand on Bellamy's head. "But I'm hoping you won't kill him, not for me, but for Adam."

I frowned, looking from her to Bellamy. "Hope can only get you so far, O."

"No, you're better than that. You're strong and I know you regret what you did, that's enough for me, but you shouldn't just settle. You're not a bad person, Casey, I know that, I don't need to convince you what the right thing to do is."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm not making any promises, but I'm going after him."

Without another thought, I left the tent and headed out into the forest. I decided to track Murphy and the others, something I learned from Astrid. They were heading west, it was getting harder and harder to see where they were going due to the sun setting.

I would've so enjoyed watching the sunset, but I was preoccupied. Eventually I saw the torches of the group and strayed behind them.

"How did you find them so quickly?" I jumped at the voice, reaching behind me to grab whoever was sneaking up on me. I assumed it was one of the group I was currently stalking when I threw him down to the ground in one swift motion.

As I looked over the face of the spy I noticed the dark curls of Bellamy. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Isn't that what you were just doing?" He hissed back.

I rolled my eyes as I stood. " "Charlotte, you can't hide forever!" I heard Murphy cry. Some kid made a joke about not hurting her. I glared when I saw their torches in the distance, I began to follow once more.

I saw Charlotte in the distance before I heard her shout, "I'm over here!" I heard her scream a few more times, but needed no further encouragement to start running. I ran towards her, as did Bellamy who got to her before I did.

While he rushed forward, I ran across Murphy. He smirked at me, "Nice coloring." He muttered, gesturing with his knife to his own nose.

I glared, my anger taking over me as I leaped forward. What I didn't take into consideration was that he was expecting me. He was quick to grab me by the throat and place his knife by my neck. "How about you play helpless for a change, yeah?"

He forced me to walk, towards Charlotte and I'm assuming the others. We reached a cliff, meeting all of them.

Clarke looked me over, raising her hands up in a peaceful gesture. " Stop, this has gone too far. Just calm down, we'll talk about this."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that." My words had Murphy chuckling, the blade digging into my skin at his relaxed gesture.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Charlotte begged.

"Bellamy, get Charlotte out of here." I snapped, despite Murphy pushing the blade in deeper. I felt blood trickle down my neck, but I didn't care.

"I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now and I'll let her go." Murphy told her.

"I'm going to kill you." I spat. Charlotte took a shaky step forwards, but Bellamy pulled her back. "Charlotte, I'll be fine. Don't do it." I told her.

"No, I have too." Charlotte shouted. "I can't let anymore of you get hurt. Not because of me. Not because of what I did." I looked at her and saw her take a step back.

"Charlotte!" I shouted before she stepped off the cliff and into the abyss. I wanted to move, I wanted to grab her the minute I realized what she was going to do, but I was helpless. Just like Murphy had said.

I never realized what it meant to be helpless, I was never helpless in the Skybox. Despite all the pain and suffering, it was never that I couldn't stop them. I just never knew what good fighting back would be. I was never helpless, I was just patient.

Now I was helpless, I couldn't do anything as I watched Charlotte plunge to her death.

I brought my hand up to the knife, using Murphy's surprise against him as I easily took the blade from him and cast it aside as I turned to face him. His eyes widened as I threw a punch his way, he fell to the ground much like I had earlier.

I wasn't done though, he deserved so much pain. He forced a little girl to kill herself, and the little shit didn't even look guilty. So I brought my foot back and struck him. One, twice, too many times to count.

I heard my name being called, but paid no attention as I continued my assault. I was pulled back by none other than Finn. "He deserves death!" I shouted, fighting Finn with what was left of my strength.

"No, we don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." Clarke snapped, looking from me to Bellamy. She was trying to appeal to my good side, and it wasn't working.

"I swear to god, if you say the people have a right to decide-" Bellamy started, but didn't get to finish.

"No, I was wrong before, you were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth, but if we are going to survive down here we can't live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

"And who makes those rules?" He asked. "You?"

"For now we make the rules, okay?"

"Then what? We just let him walk?" I shook Finn off as I looked down in disgust at Murphy.

"No." She looked to Murphy. "We banish him." She told us after a long pause. Bellamy stormed over to Murphy and picked him up by the collar of his shirt before going to the edge of the cliff.

"If I ever catch you near camp we'll be back here." He threw him to the ground and looked at the others. "As for you, you can come back and follow me or go off and die with him."

Miller and them filed out. Finn threw a knife to Murphy, a mercy I would have never thought of. It was a mercy I doubt anyone else would give to him after what he's done tonight. Finn left, leaving me alone with Murphy, Clarke and Bellamy.

I went to follow the others out, but not before I heard the twig. It snapped and everything seemed to go in slow motion as I turned back to Murphy.

Just like before, I should have known better then to turn my back to him.

Murphy launched himself at me, I saw the blade coming for my head. Things were in slow motion but I moved like it wasn't. I grabbed him hand and twisted it back so the knife impaled his abdomen.

He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, staring up at me with dead eyes, they lazily shut.

I fell back as well, taking a deep breath as I moved away from the body. "So much for not killing him." Bellamy muttered, glancing between me and Murphy.

"We could bring him back-"

"No." I stood up quickly and met Clarke's dark eyes. "This stays between us."

"Why?"

"Because they don't need to know, especially not his followers." I paused, glancing at Bellamy. "Besides, he came at me. It was self-defense, but that doesn't mean they won't see it as murder."

"You did murder him." I watched as Clarke took a step forward.

"Is that what you do, just brush each murder off like it's nothing? Do you just tell yourself it wasn't your fault?" She hissed, looking down to Murphy.

I shook my head. "He came at me, it wasn't my fault. If I told myself anything differently it would be a lie, and you know it, Clarke."

I felt tears start to threaten to come pouring out, each word became more forced. Is this what helplessness feels like, I had thought it was that moment before but that was physical. Now I felt emotionally helpless.

"Stop acting like you're better than me because you don't have any actual blood on your hands, we are the same. I'm the brawn, you're the brains working towards the same light. Remember?"

With that I moved past both of them, the childhood words that always shook me had the tears falling. Only a few though, the feeling was so foreign that I had shocked myself out of the greif. I was a killer, I knew that.

Clarke knew that too, but now she knew it affected me. That I wasn't invincible like the delinquents thought. I cried just like a normal girl would.

Maybe the lies I told myself in the Skybox were just that, lies. Stories I told myself to make myself feel better about my situation, it's not too much of a stretch as I walked back to camp, to my tree.

I found myself giving up and letting darkness consumed me, those tears falling as I squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

 **Another chapter, I know, what a shock.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly did. Except for you know, Charlotte dying. I cry every time I have to re-write it and it honestly feels terrible to write it out all over again.**

 **I had assumed that it would be easy, but I've been procrastinating writing this chapter for weeks.**

 **Anywhore, tell me what you think. Did you like the emotional roller coaster that is Casey Jones? Let me know boo. Tell me, I do enjoy comments even though I feel like a slutty whore begging for them.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about a week since Abby had commissioned me help with her little drop ship. The plan hadn't seemed to bad, patch up the drop ship in nine days and be ready to launch.

I was all on board, I was ready to see Casey for the first time in years and I was ready to finally escape this hell hole called the Ark. There was just one small problem.

"I can't fix it." I shouted with a groan, running a hand through my hair.

Raven glanced over at me. "What do you mean? You've been studying those blueprints for days now." Sure, she thought it was so easy to figure out. She was just a mechanic, granted I was technically one too that didn't make it any different.

I knew how Raven worked, our brains worked similarly in that way. Anything was easy to fix as long as you could detect the problem an that was easiest part of any project.

"Yeah, but we haven't checked Earth's atmosphere in years. This data could be off, and none of it's connecting anyway. There is literally no reason the drop ship went haywire."

I placed my head on the desk in front of me with another groan.

Sleep was a great temptation from my work, after the first day when I couldn't find anything I had decided to look through them at all hours I could. That included my well valued sleep to be wasted on looking for the problem.

I paused looking up to see Raven had gone back to her work. "Raven, that's it?"

"What's it?" She sounded bored now, as if she was tired of me. I wouldn't be surprised since I had spent many nights here with her just trying to figure this out.

"I'm focusing on the wrong aspect. I've been focusing on the physical things in the atmosphere, I haven't even thought about Energy." I looked over the drop ship.

Raven stopped at my words, glancing over at me. "I'm sorry, but what's wrong with the force?"

I gave her a quick roll of my eyes before standing up. "There must be something in electromagnetic spectrum that's different, and because the drop ship is so big it cooked the outside. If we were to go down in this drop ship, it'd most likely burn us from the inside out."

"Listen, Astrid, maybe you should go home and take a nap." Raven got up and went to lead me away from the room but I wouldn't have it.

I might be extremely sleep deprived, but I was on to something. "No, it makes sense. Whatever radiation that has prevented us from going to Earth, it must be what caused the crash and I can bet if we go down in that tiny drop ship, we'll be hotter than burnt toast."

I shrugged Raven off once more before going around to the opposite side of the drop ship. "Hey, what are you looking for?" She asked as I ran out of sight.

"The model number, I need to look up how much radiation it can tolerate before exploding-"

"And then what? How do you fix something like that?"

I grinned, jumping back out from the side of the ship. I watched as Raven jumped a few feet into the air, then settling to glare at me. "It's easy, I can increase the armor and there's a special repellent that'll help."

I paused, letting out another groan as I walked back over to her. "I'll never be able to get enough to cover this entire drop ship."

I went back to my seat and slumped, running my hand down my face now as I moved to stretch. A very unladylike sound emitted from my throat as I bent my body back over the chair. Then the main door opened once more.

Abby walked in, glancing between Raven and I. "How soon can you get this thing ready to drop?" She asked as she moved closer.

"We still need to scrap up some parts-"

Raven decided to finish my sentence for me, maybe it was because she thought I should saver my voice since I'm so tired and I'm sure she heard the cracks from the lack of hydration. Maybe I would stop off at my pod for something to eat later.

"To fabricate a pressure regulator-"

"And I need some more metal, heat resistant and some repellent." I pointed out, since Raven didn't. "We got two more days, right?"

"Can we launch without that part, or-"

"If we don't want to explode when entering the Earth's atmosphere." I let out a snicker before resting my head onto the table.

Raven nodded in agreement. "She's right, we could launch but we'd be dead before we reached the ground. And I mean bad dead. Ruptured lungs, air bubbles in the brain. We need that part."

Raven continued her work as I rose my from my desk once more. "Why? Did something change?" I asked before proceeding to walk around the drop ship.

"Clarke's wristband signal went out."

I froze at those words, everything seemed to come crashing down at once. It didn't mean she was dead, and although I wasn't very close with Clarke I knew the panic that her mother was going through right now.

It wasn't like when Casey's went out, we could easily pass that off as he being rebellious since it wasn't that far of a stretch but Clarke would never willingly take off that wristband.

Raven stopped working and stood up tall. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, right? She took it off, like the rest of them." It took Raven a few seconds to realize that it was deeper than that, Abby Griffin was worried and afraid.

"Okay, I can get a pressure regulator. Today."

"How?"

"The less you know, the better."

Raven then bolted out the door, her jacket in hand. Abby then turned to me. "So, I'm guessing you came up with an idea."

I nodded. "Yep, so we haven't been able to reach the ground for almost a hundred years, right?" I waited for her to nod her head in acknowledgement before continuing. "I think that although the radiation isn't killing them, it might've affected their landing."

I watched as her face showed confusion, letting me know I'd lost her. "You had me looking at the atmosphere for physical factors, but there's more in the atmosphere than that. Anything in the electromagnetic spectrum could've forced the hundred to crash land."

Now that Abby understood a little better, she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, it could be anything. The radiation we've been hiding from or it could be some other electrical interference, either way it'll most likely explode our tiny pod-"

"Which is why you need heat resistant metal."

"Yep, and I might be able to get some. The real issue here is I don't know if I'm going to a be able to weld it on in time."

"What about the repellent?"

I shifted a little, looking towards the drop ship. "That depends, the drop ship is supposed to resist radiation anyway. I need to check the model to see how much coverage it needs, the only reason the hundred survived was because of the model and it's size."

"Alright, but can you get everything you need after you figure out the model?"

After careful examination of the drop ship I gave her a nod. "Yeah, should be no problem. Give me an hour and I'll be back."

I didn't give her any time to respond as I ran out of the small room just like Raven had just done.

I debated going to Kane and demanding all the information on the MIR-3 salvation expedition, but decided against it. Kane would only question why and that might get me into more trouble. Technically I wasn't on the mission, but Kane had been nice enough to give me the information I needed earlier.

Instead I went to the main room for the mission, passing security with ease after giving them my full name. I then walked straight over to Sinclair.

He was a friend of Abby's and she had assured me he could help me with just about anything and he wouldn't dare tell the council. He looked up at me as I approached and lifted one brow. "Astrid? What are you doing in here?"

"No time to explain, but I need you to look up some information for me."

I knew my request my have seemed odd, but the continuous stare was over rated by a long shot. "Again, I'm on a bit of a time restraint. Can you help me?"

He nodded. "Sure, what did you need to find out."

"I need a list of everything salvaged from the MIR-3 expedition."

He looked like her wanted to question me, but he didn't. Whether it was because Abby had advised it, or if he just didn't want to know, I couldn't be sure.

The only thing I was sure of was that he was helping me. Thank god for that, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without a little help with this. I had Raven to help, but she wasn't good in this area. Raven was a mechanic, not an engineer.

Though very similar in mind set, they often had different problems. Engineers solved problems over a wide variety of topics, mechanics were more single minded.

"Well, it looks like we salvaged over a thousand pounds of rations and three escape pods." He told me after pulling up the correct information.

"Can you look up the model numbers?"

He gave me a very stiff nod, maybe he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. He might want to help, but that doesn't mean he likes going against the law. "It looks like all three were the latest model at the time,-"

I nodded. "I'm familiar, thanks."

I was quick to leave, not so quick though that I didn't notice his release of breath. He was relieved that I was gone and I couldn't blame him. Trouble always followed me.

Lucky for me the models from over one hundred years ago actually had really good heat resistance, even better it had radiation protection. Back then people had been incredibly over concerned with the idea of radiation.

That meant I didn't need to weld anything, thankfully. But I did need the heat resistant repellent, or something closer to it.

I frowned, trying to recall the ingredients to make my own.

As I made my way away from the main room, I bumped into none other than Kane. I narrowed my eyes, before diverting them to the ground. I didn't want any extra attention especially from General.

"Astrid!" I cringed at his use of my name. "Haven't seen you in a while-"

"If you're going to ask me if I reconsidered, the answer is still no."

I heard a simple scoff. "You think I would pester-"

"Although I love the word no, the answer to that question is a very obvious yes. Now if you wouldn't mind I need to go."

"What so important?"

"Literally anything else."

I went to continue down the hallway, but I felt his grip on my arm. I glanced back to see him glaring down at me in a way he had only done when I was a child. "I raised you to have a little more respect than that."

I held back an eye roll as I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be and I'd rather be on time than worry about not hurting your delicate little feelings."

"Then I'll walk with you."

I felt my entire body tense, but didn't bother refusing him. "Whatever, but I need to stop off at my house first."

"Why?"

"I need to pick something up, obviously."

I was walking away first, but he was soon in step behind me. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Wake up and realize you're a terrible person?"

I don't know if my words affected him, I rarely did. He was very good at hiding his emotions even to me. "Well, I stopped by your pod multiple times. You weren't there and according to my sources you haven't been home all week."

I froze and stopped walking. He stopped with me, raising one eyebrow. "Have you been spying on me? Is that the new low you've fallen down to?"

"I watch everyone, Astrid. But you still haven't answered my question-"

"I don't need to." I snapped, taking a step closer. "You've stopped being a part of my life for years now, you do not get to come in and pretend like I owe you something because I do not."

With that being said, I stormed off. I expected him to follow, but was pleasantly surprised to see he didn't. Maybe he thought I found a guy, that would've been a great cover if I had thought of it before that is.

I rushed toward my pod, realizing I was running out of time. My run in with Kane had taken up almost half my time, though I doubt that was an exaggeration with anyone Kane ran into 'by chance'. No, he had done it completely on purpose.

I ran around my pod, knowing I had regular item that I could mix together.

When I had finished my lovely concoction, I hurried back to Mecha station. I didn't know if it would work, that was something I was actually sure of.

This stuff could stop us from exploding, but I didn't care. I was done with the Ark and I would do just about anything to reach Earth. I didn't care if I was alive or dead when I landed on Earth, though I'm sure Abby and Raven cared very much if they lived.

I passed Kane once more, ducking past with a group of teens. I wasn't actually with them, but they didn't seem to notice me so it worked nicely for me.

There wasn't anyone else working on the drop ship, I decided to take that as a job well done. At least I was able to finish my part first.

I got to work on spraying the outside, every inch of metal had to be covered.

I was almost done when Raven and Abby entered. "I'm assuming you got the part?" I asked as Raven brushed past me.

"Yep, and you were able to-"

"Already covered, I just need to spray the back real quick and then we should be good to go on my end." At my words, Abby simply nodded and sat down at my desk.

Raven got to work installing her part while I went in back to finish my work.

I could hear the sounds of footsteps, Abby was pacing already. "Abby, how about I pace in the operating room next time you're working." Raven spoke up about it, she knew what was up.

I had grown to like Raven over the course of our seven days working together. She had a neat personality and great humor.

At least she appealed to my sense of humor, something not every many people are able to do.

At her words there was a beeping. I was done so I made my way back around to look at them. "What's that?" I asked, but got no reply.

Then I heard the wonderful voice of Sinclair. "Abby, did you take morphine from the clinic?"

I stiffened while Raven whipped her head around to face Abby. "The took inventory already?"

"No. Kane was just here. He's on his way to Mecha to arrest both of you right now."

"You gave Nygel morphine?" Raven asked, though Abby didn't really need to answer that. It was obvious what she did to get the part.

I shook my head. "I'm more concerned about Kane being on his way, can we launch?"

Raven shook her head as well. "How much longer?" Abby asked.

"Twenty minutes."

"They're going to be here in five." There was a pause, a long pause that alerted me to the on coming risk of Kane. He was on his way and that meant bad new no matter what, "No matter what happens, you launch that pod. Do you understand?"

"I'm not going without you?" Raven snapped.

I let out a very unattractive snort. "Well, we don't exactly have a choice. I am not being caught by Kane." Abby glanced at me, our eyes met and I knew she understood my feelings. He wouldn't have mercy on me because of who I am, we both knew that.

"Only one of us needs to get to the ground, Raven. The second you find those kids, you radio back. Three hundred innocent people will die if you don't."

"Wait, they're sacrificing people to save oxygen?"

Both of them looked to me, then Raven looked back to Abby. "They'll float you."

"Then they'll float me." They moved in for a hug before Abby went to leave. I wasn't very keen on a hug, but I felt sorrow fill me at the idea of Abby being floated.

She was never my favorite person, but she did care about Casey. I knew that much. "Good luck." I muttered as she left the room. She gave me a grateful smile before leaving.

She hesitated though. "Tell Clarke and Casey I love them."

I gave her a nod as Raven went to work. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, stepping forward.

She shook her head. "No, I just have to be quick." True to her word, she was quick to install it. Sadly the minute she turned it on, something went wrong. Air flew out and Raven got angry. She cursed as she hit the door.

"She gave a us a bad part, didn't she?" I asked.

Raven nodded, looking towards me. But she didn't see me. I followed her line of sight to a giant suit in the back. "There's only one." She said, looking up at me.

I took a deep breath. "Take it, go see your boyfriend. Tell Clarke her mom loves her and tell Casey that I'm still alive and I'll be down soon."

"You can't be serious, there-"

"Is no other way. Now put that damn suit on and go!" I shouted, turning away from her and moving to leave the room. Sure I was upset, I wanted to through my arms up and scream as loud as I could.

But I had to be responsible. Casey didn't need me and I didn't need her. We had survived this long, what's a few more weeks. Raven needed Finn though, he was all she had.

"Thank you, Astrid."

I glanced back and gave her a weak smile. "Just don't get yourself killed."

She let out a chuckle before moving to put the suit on. I left the room and debated what to do. I could go find Abby and help her, or I could escape.

I chose to escape back to my pod, I chose the selfish option.

I ran towards my station, without even looking back. I had nothing left, I was back to scrubbing toilets and pretending that it mattered. Pretending that I mattered.

* * *

 **So another chapter, hope you enjoyed Astrid's little splurge.**

 **I wanted her to come down with Raven, I did, but not yet. Casey still needs some time to grow and so does Astrid. They need to grow a little more on there own.**

 **As for Bellamy and Casey's relationship, that needs to grow a bit as well.**

 **Tell me what you think, of Astrid and what you think might be in store for her. I've got a few idea's, maybe there's a love interest in store for her? Any thoughts?**

 **Comment and reviews are very welcome and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	11. Chapter 11

I hadn't talked to any one in a while. My position as Bellamy's right hand was just a rumor by now, no one really thought I wanted the position anymore. But not one of those delinquents knew why. I didn't just detach because I killed Murphy. After crying until dawn I was able to realize that I was not in the wrong. Murphy had it coming from day one, I had warned him what would happen if he ever crossed me.

It's not like the delinquents knew I killed Murphy anyway. No, I detached because I knew that I wasn't capable of making them like me. My decisions were completely useless if no one followed me on those paths.

For some reason though they listened to Bellamy.

It had been a total of three days, I think, since I killed Murphy. Since Charlotte jumped off the cliff. The moon was high, and I was sure that dawn would be coming soon. But there was something intriguing in the sky. A kind of light, maybe a shooting star or a dropship from the Ark.

A shiver went down my spine as I thought about a guard coming down. He'd first arrest Bellamy, then he'd try to control the rest of us. And those of us that couldn't be controlled? Would they actually kill us? They'd definitely kill me, especially if whoever comes down was friends with the guard I killed.

I heard kids shouting below me, "We leave at first light."

Of course, Bellamy is smart and he knows what that was. I can only give him a little bit of credit though, any asshole with enough self-preservation would be paranoid enough to assume the worst. He's most likely going after the pod right now while every one else is waiting for daybreak.

The real question is if I should follow. I mean, why would I want to go towards the guards. If anything I should be running, either to kill him or to hide. Then again, Bellamy could be going to kill them. Unless there isn't actually a person on it, it could carry supplies such as a radio. A radio, something that would allow Clarke to contact our mother. Something that anyone would agree with her on. They might be delinquents, but they're still kids like the rest of us. Some, like Miller, wouldn't be able to admit it though.

I guess it would be good to follow Bellamy, just to make sure he actually did destroy any radio or try to kill the guard if they happen to send one. So I carefully made my way down my tree. I didn't want anyone to hear me in case they decided to follow.

Then naturally I'd have Clarke on my tail. She'd be the first one to investigate and then she'd follow and make sure Bellamy and I fail. I walked around the wall, making sure to travel slowly and cautiously before I split off towards the direction of the pod. A little ways out I heard something, a snap of a twig to be exact. Cliche, right?

I reached for my knife on reflex, pointing it behind me. Nothing and that was an even worse sign considering the sound was loud as the screaming souls in hell. I jumped when I felt a hand around my mouth. I didn't scream though, mainly because camp is still not far away. Instead I wrenched my head back, effectively head butting the person behind me.

I heard a satisfying crack as the hands dropped. A moment later I heard a spray of profanities. I whirled around to see Bellamy, bent at the waist in pain. "What the hell?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I think you broke my nose."

I watched as he looked from me to the ground then back as he straightened up a bit. I noticed the faint blood on his hand. "What do you expect sneaking up on people like that?" My response earned me a glare as he removed his hand from his nose.

"You were the one following me."

"Correction, I was taking a walk through the woods and just so happened to catch up to you on your way to the pod."

He froze at my statement, his face seeming to go hard. "I told everyone to weight until first light. So it's safe-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. We both know your only reason for running is to look through the supplies for a radio before Clarke can. Because we both know she will make sure we contact the Ark if she does find out about it." I went to pass him, grabbing his arm and dragging him with me. "But we should get going before she figures that out."

"I'm surprised you don't doubt her, considering that argument the other day."

I shrugged. "Like I said, she'd always been the brains. She's definitely smart, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't already on her way to find the pod. Granted she'd be stupid to go alone so she probably brought along Finn. And that means it'll be even harder to destroy the radio, if there is one."

"So did you guys know each other before you were thrown into the Skybox?"

I didn't answer him. He dropped it quickly and moved on. "Then how come you're cool with killing our connection with the Ark?"

"Because, I don't want the guard coming down anymore than you do. I've got no one I care about up there, and you saw how the guards treated me. I lived with their hate for six years while I was stuck in the god damn Skybox. Let's just say I don't think they'll actually pardon me." He remained silent, and I had to wonder if he remembers me when I was arrested.

"What the hell did you even get arrested for?"

That answered my question. I scoffed as I sped up my pace, Bellamy was easily able to keep up. It was getting light out and that meant we would get caught soon. That's when I heard the call, Octavia was calling out to her brother. "What are you doing out here?"

"Go back to camp where it's safe." Bellamy snapped, running a hand through his hair as he looked from Octavia to the pod.

Octavia shook her head, her dark eyes scanning from him to me in an instant. But I knew she wouldn't care, she hadn't really talked to me sink the whole Adam thing and I guess that was for the best. "You lied to everyone. You lie to me! You just want whatever's in that pod."

"Just go home."

"You always want to play the big brother? Well, guess what, joke's on me. You're just a selfish dick."

"I did this for you. I did this to protect you." I stepped away, their yelling didn't seem to be going anywhere and I knew that Clarke was right behind Octavia. ""When the Ark finds out we're alive they'll come down. When they do I'm dead."

"What did you do?" Octavia asked.

"I shot him. I shot Jaha." Bellamy told her. "When I found out they were sending you down, I-someone came to me. Said to do it and I'd get a spot on the drop ship and I did it."

"You killed the Chancellor?"

"He floated our mother. He put you in jail. I had no choice."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"You're right. It was my choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it." Bellamy was able to catch up with me, he avoided my gaze. Was he really ashamed? Because I couldn't judge, oh wait he didn't remember.

Maybe this was the change I saw in him. He's not really obsessed with power, he just wants to make sure the Ark doesn't follow us. He 's just scared like I was all those years ago. I glanced at him, seeing his eyes still downcast. "Listen, you probably don't want to hear it, but I have no right to judge you."

He paused, briefly looking up into my eyes. "I don't care what you think. Yeah, I shot Jaha, but I did what I had to."

"I know you care by the way you're keeping your eyes down on the ground, by how you reacted when Charlotte died and by how scared you were when we found Adam. You don't want to be a killer and I can see that, no one really does. All I said was that I can't judge you-"

"Yeah, because you killed Adam and Murphy-"

"And about three guard back on the Ark. One of them I killed right in front of you." There it was. Out in the open. I couldn't be sure if he remembered, but my hope was that the hint would jog his memory. I mean, I had told him my name back then.

I felt him tug on my arm. Although we didn't stop moving he was forcing me to look at him. His eyes looked me over once then he met my eyes hesitantly. "How can you be sure it was me? That was years ago since I witnessed that." I simply shrugged, pretending to be unphased. "Why were they after you?"

I didn't know what to do, should I really trust him with my biggest secret? The only thing about me that's real? I took a deep breath. "I have a sneaking suspicion that my mother tipped them off when she found that I was no longer hiding in our pod-"

"You were a second child." His eyes seemed to widen like saucer pans as he let go of my arm.

I scoffed, glad he was able to connect the dots so quickly. "Yeah, but I wasn't just anyone's second child. I was Abby Griffin's second child. She not only had a reputation to uphold, but she had every guard willing to do whatever she said. The previous chancellor gave her the option, Jaha didn't find out until I was about eleven. That's when he told her I was no longer allowed to join society when I turned eighteen.

"That was the original plan. Clarke, being my twin, would go to school while I stayed at home and practiced fighting to become a guard when I turned eighteen. Everyone would already know who I was, and when the new kids came in I could easily say I was older than I was. But Jaha told my mother no, said I shouldn't have been allowed to live after birth."

"That's-"

"Bullshit I know, what were they going to do with me? Float me when I turned eighteen? It's not like Abby had a choice in having twins-"

"Wait, you're Clarke's twin sister? That actually explains a lot."

I found myself laughing a little, glad that he could find the irony. Clarke was my sister and I loved her, but she was also the source of my anger and depression. Because she got to socialize and I didn't. "But anyway, to say I was upset would be a lie. So when I found out, I trashed the house and then I ran. It was the first time I'd ever left the pod. And then you know the rest."

I waited for his response. We were in silence for a while, until we finally reached the pod. Bellamy practically lurched forward, opening it up. "There's someone in here." He told me as he paused his movements. He only hesitated for a moment before he pulled the radio out.

I looked passed him to see a girl with dark hair, I could barely see the blood that trickled down her forehead. "So, um, is she still alive?" I asked.

I was ignored as Bellamy moved to leave. "Hey, jackass, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't play doctor."

"Then don't, it's not like you haven't killed before." I froze and narrowed my eyes at him. He either didn't notice my glare or didn't care as he ran off with the radio. Did he really just make a comment on my murderous tendencies? It's not like I wanted to, in fact I felt so much guilt and yet he thought it could be joked about. Didn't Bellamy feel bad?

"Oh crap." I jumped at the voice, turning around to glance as the girl. Her helmet was now off and she was looking at the blood on her hand. "That's not good."

I snickered. "I would assume so."

Her eyes began as she looked to me, then her eyes drifted behind me. "I made it?"

"Welcome to Earth, otherwise known as hell." Her smile had me smirking slightly, I was glad that someone found my humor to be amusing. Then I heard my name, my smirk falling instantly. I turned to see my sister run towards me, Finn trailing behind her. "Look, it's the rest of the welcome wagon."

The girl smile as she stepped out, stripping off the top of her space suit as she looked around. She began to walk back in circles, her eyes were probably still adjusting to the newfound light. Then her eyes settled on Finn. She seemed to light up as she ran up to him, pulling him into a hug and then into a much deeper kiss. I noticed that this had Clarke's smile fall.

I glanced between her and Finn, realizing that there was something going on between them. At least as far as I could remember considering I haven't seen her or Finn for a few days. "Raven, how did you get here?" Finn asked as they parted.

"Some scrap metal and some tools, also had some friends to help me out."

"You made that with scrap metal."

She shrugged modestly. "I kind of rebuilt it. It wasn't that hard, it just needed a couple parts and some love."

Finn blinked at her, as if utterly confused. "You're insane."

"I would do more for you or worse. Just like you would for me." She said. She was looking at him with lust him her eyes. I knew about lust, my father had explained the birds and bees to me. But I'd never experienced it in person. It felt weird and intruding on their moment.

Finn then looked to Clarke. What a goddamn dick.

Raven began to sway on her feet, obviously she was a little winded because of her journey. Finn lead her towards a place to sit, which happened to be a rather large rock. "Sit down, I'll go get you some water." Before he left he walked over to us, he didn't even meet my eyes. "I'm sorry, I've known her all my life."

Clarke shook her head as she held out her canteen. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Seriously, did you two screw or something?" I asked. Clarke didn't answer causing me to frown. "You did, didn't you. I'm going to kill him."

Clarke grabbed my arm. "Don't make a scene. She came down here at the risk of her own life. Let her have her moment." She begged. I really didn't want to listen to her, but she was right. I'm sure Raven was nice and although Finn has always been a questionable character he was all she had right now. Not to mention that for the first time I felt something for my sister.

Was it the need to protect her? Or did I actually love my twin on some deep level?

Clarke went into nurse mode, helping Raven with her wound. When Finn returned he decided it was time for introductions. "Raven, this is Clarke and Casey. They were on the dropship with me." Raven nodded, looking to meet Clarke's eyes.

"Clarke? Well, this is all because of your mom. It was her plan." She looked to me. "And Casey, I'm guessing she's your friend. Astrid, she helped me get through the atmosphere without bursting into flames."

I stumbled back at the name. "Astrid's alive?"

"Yeah, all three of us were supposed to come down together but then-Oh, my god. We couldn't wait because the council was voting on whether to kill 300 people to save air." She shook her head, walking past me to the pod. I was still in shock but that didn't stop them from rolling into action. Astrid was alive on the Ark? And she was most likely going to be one of the three hundred dead. "We have to tell them that you're alive."

I glanced back when they realized that the radio was long gone. "It's gone. It must have shaken loose during landing. I should have strapped it in. Stupid!" She slammed her fist against the pod in a fit of rage. I had to admire that about her, but did I really want to be on her bad side?

Definitely. "No, it wasn't your fault Raven."

"Bellamy took it, didn't he?" Clarke looked to me, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Why didn't you stop him?"

I shook my head, glad that it wasn't actually Raven that was mad at me. But sadly Clarke knew exactly how to push my buttons. "I don't want them following, okay? I had nothing for me up there except for certain death when the guards come down, just like Bellamy. So yeah, I let him take the radio. I've thought Astrid has been dead for four years."

"We have to find him." Clarke then brushed past me, bumping into my shoulder rather roughly. I let out a growl and followed, but I didn't bother responding. I watched as she called out looking for Bellamy. "Where is it?"

We finally caught up to him and he seemed so much more calm than he had before. "Hey, Princess. Just taking a walk in the woods."

"They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there. To save oxygen. I can guarantee it won't be council members. It'll be working people, your people." They all began to surround him.

"Bellamy, where's the radio?" Finn practically demanded as he shoved him.

"Hey, back the hell off." I shouted loud enough for Finn to back up with wide eyes. They all looked at me with the same shocked eyes as I broke passed them and stepped in front of him. "Bellamy, where did you put the damn radio?" I asked quietly, but I knew he could visibly see the anger rolling off me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with his jaw clenched, I noticed the tick as I glared up at him.

"Cut the crap."

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you on the Ark." The announcement came from Raven as she stepped forward. Bellamy told her to simply shut up, but it was already out there for everyone to pick at.

"What, why?" Clarke asked.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven informed her with a cocky smirk. I don't know why that comment irritated me, but for some reason Raven was no longer a person I admired. Well, I did admire her, I guess I was upset that she wasn't going to be on my side anytime soon.

Clarke looked from me to Bellamy, then to Raven as she began to piece everything together. She was definitely smart but her need to state the obvious was slightly annoying considering our situation. "That's why you took the wristbands. Why you needed everyone to think we're dead."

"All that 'whatever the hell we want'? It was just to save your own skin." Finn added to Clarke's discovery.

I took a deep breath as the accusations kept coming. I needed to at least pretend that I wasn't getting pissed. Right as Clarke was giving me my slice of blame I decided to speak up. "Do you really think this is going to help? Throwing blame around like petty children? Get the hell over yourselves. We should just be focusing on where the radio is-"

Bellamy shook his head at my statement as he began to walk away. Sadly no one else was having it, especially not Raven. She ran around to cut him off. "Hey, Jackass. Where's my radio?" She shouted as she got into his face.

He tried to go around her. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Well I'm right here!" Her voice was strong and it really seemed to tick Bellamy off. He slammed her back into the tree, but before he could actually touch her she brought out something. A long sharp knife, how the hell she got that is a mystery to me. Did she have that the entire time? "Where's my radio?"

Bellamy threw her away when Clarke intervened. "Chancellor Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." He told us as he walked away.

"Yeah, he wasn't my favorite person either, but he isn't dead." Raven said.

"What?"

"You're a lousy shot." Have I mentioned how much I love Raven's bluntness?

I was quick to walk over to him, stopping just short of a foot away from him. I lowered my voice so no one else would hear me. "I know that it bother's you, but you're not a murderer. If you don't tell us what you did with the radio though, you will be one. Trust me, you do not want that much death on your hands. You did what you did to protect your sister, so do what you always do. Protect your people."

I refused to meet his eyes as I spoke, and I hesitantly looked up to find he was already staring at me. "It's too late, I threw it in the river." He told me in a hushed whisper like I had.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He was right, but that didn't mean Raven couldn't fix it. Astrid could, but I doubted the new comer. I looked to the girl in question. "Let's head down to the river, you think there'll be too much water damage?" I asked her.

"Depends, I'd have to see it."

I nodded looking around. "Finn and Clarke, why don't you head back to camp and gather up a search party. We're going to need as many sets of eyes as we can." I began to backtrack towards the river.

"Where are you going?" Clarke called.

"To the river."

Bellamy and Raven followed me, Bellamy's eyes were glued to the ground while Raven looked pissed as she stared straight ahead. I glanced at the girl wondering back to Astrid and Abby. "Did Abby happen to mention me?" I blurted out, avoiding her eyes to sound casual.

She raised one brow. "No, why?"

"Because I knew her, I was hoping she cared." I ended up mumbling the last half and I'm positive neither party heard me. We reached the river, it wasn't deep so it wouldn't be too hard to find it. The water that ran through felt more like a stream than an actual river. We were kicking through to find the small radio, and it would be difficult even with the rest of the group.

When Clarke came back everyone spread out. Miller was the one to find it, waving it up proudly as he stumbled over to Raven. Clarke and I began to huddle, now we had some common goals. "Can you fix it?"

Raven looked frustrated as she pulled it open. There were some rocks inside, and the wires were everywhere. Some were even ripped open due to Bellamy most likely throwing it. "Maybe, but it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to find out what is broken." Raven told us as she tried to examine it all.

"Like I said. It's too late." Bellamy spoke up from the other side of the stream.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Clarke asked as she got in his face. I wanted to step up and defend him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I related with him in his choice to trash the radio, before I found out that Astrid was alive I wouldn't have even helped them looked for the goddamn thing. "Do you even care? Three hundred people are going to die, because of you!"

"We don't need to talk to the Ark, we just have to let them know we're here, right?" Raven asked, cutting Clarke off. She nodded. "Then I have an idea."

Her idea? It was to create a rocket or a firework. A type of signal that would alert the Ark that we were still alive. Granted it was smart and definitely something I could be down with, I couldn't help but think about how Astrid would've come up with the idea. Raven did say that they worked together on the pod, what if they actually got close.

After collecting the rocket fuel from Raven's pod we were split into groups. A small group worked on building the actual rocket using scrap metal while Raven began to created to actual interior of the rocket. Everyone that was left was sent to their tent to make sure they were out of the way.

I wanted to help, but when I asked Clarke she just brushed me off. So instead I went to my tree and waited for the show. The sun began to set, it had been a long day even though everything felt like it had happened so fast. It was late, probably too late, but I wasn't going to be the one to break it to Clarke.

As I got ready to take a nap I saw it, the red flares shot up into the air and left a trail of sparks in their wake. I couldn't actually believe that they did it. I smirked slightly, proud of Raven and the entire group. At least now I was sure that they were all good kids. So what that they were delinquents? The Ark throws kids in the Skybox for cursing at your teacher. Though that was only for a month at most, some of these kids could've just been unlucky with their timing.

At least that's what I had been told.

* * *

 **Long time no see.**

 **Terribly sorry that it's been so long. I want to feel bad, but I can't. All summer I've been very depressed and even though I'm not really out of my funk, I want to finish this story. I miss watching the 100 and I want to actually get to watching season 3.**

 **So a few people told me I should let Casey off a little bit on her sentence, or I guess what caused her to get arrested. The whole idea of the guards hating her is that she killed one of their friends and yet she was allowed to keep living. That's why they hate her and because they hate her it causes a lot of emotional damage to her.**

 **That's going to be a big focus for the later seasons and I need to be able to grow that fear into something y'all can recognize and actually understand why. So tell me what you think.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out that the three guards she killed, only one got her arrested. The other two were while she was in the Skybox, just wanted to clear that up and I'm not telling you anything else. Cause that would be a spoiler.**

 **Anywhore, tell me what you think. I'm open to comments, just please don't make me cry.**

 **Thank you for reading guys!**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	12. Chapter 12

So I had fallen asleep, but that only lasted for maybe an hour before I started to hear the commotion coming from below me. I could see the torches moving around in patterns as the kids ran around shouting one name. "Octavia." Now if they were looking for anyone else I wouldn't care, but this was different. She might not particularly like me right now but she was my only real friend that I had other than Astrid who was hundreds of miles away.

Naturally I had to join the search party, right? I jumped down from my tree and began to stalk my way back to camp. I saw people scattering around me, they must either be running orders from Bellamy or are too excited about the flares. My guess was the latter as I found Bellamy.

He held a torch and was going from tent to tent. "You're looking for Octavia?" I asked as I got closer to him. He didn't slow his pace though as he gave me a nod. Finally he came across Clarke's tent. She was fiddling with her hands, sitting up in an array of blankets.

"You're up?" Bellamy seemed surprised and I was slightly shocked as well. I would've expected her to be sleeping off the stress of the day, she always needed her beauty sleep as kids or else she was cranky all day. Maybe that's why she had a stick up her butt since we've landed on Earth, she just hasn't had a good nights sleep in weeks.

Clarke dropped whatever she had been fiddling with as she exited her tent. "Yeah, knowing that hundreds of people could be dying on the Ark makes it hard to sleep." She snapped causing Bellamy to physically wince.

"Stop being so dramatic, Clarke." I stepped forward to defend Bellamy. Sadly he wasn't the only one to blame, and I was honestly sick of Clarke throwing things in our faces because we can't all be perfect like her. "I'm sure Raven's flares worked."

"The radio would have worked better."

I sighed, knowing that no matter what either of us did it wouldn't matter to Clarke. It never really mattered, we made a mistake and that was that. Bellamy didn't seem to care though as he let it roll off his back. "Have you seen Octavia?"

"No, but it's Octavia. She's probably out chasing butterflies." Clarke told him calmly.

"I checked everywhere. She's not in camp." Bellamy's eyes were wide as he insisted, he was really worried. More worried than me and Clarke combined if anything were to happen to the other. At least I imagined we wouldn't care, it's not like we cared now. But Bellamy, he was definitely worried.

I wondered if Octavia would feel the same anxiety if Bellamy went missing, I doubt she would.

I met Clarke's eyes as we fell into silence. Her brows were furrowed slightly, deep in thought. She was most likely trying to find the best course of action seeing as she was never the type of person to act recklessly like me. "Okay, I'll help you find her. Let's check again. I'll check the drop ship, you check the rest of camp."

"She could be in her field, want me to check there?" I asked as they both raised one brow at me. I sighed as I went to explain. "It's a butterfly field, she used to go there with Adam. It's not far from camp but I wouldn't doubt if she snuck out every night to go there, they're are quite pretty when they glow at night."

Bellamy gave me a nod. "If it's not to far go ahead, just be careful. Maybe you should bring someone with you-"

"Thanks Bell, but I don't need any extra protection I promise." With that being said I considered the conversation over and headed towards the field. It was a bite of a hike, although it wasn't far the field rested on a hill just south of camp. At least I assumed it to be south.

Once I reached the top I was slightly out of breath, but the light that illuminated the field was beautiful. I hadn't been here at night, just during the day, and I found everything to be beautiful. From the blue glowing butterfly to their fungus like perches. "No wonder Octavia loves this place." I mumbled under my breath as I took in the gorgeous sight.

The field itself was small and very open so after going around the perimeter twice I realize it was practically useless. No only was their no way Octavia wouldn't hear me, but even if she was here and was hiding there was no way I'd be able to find her. If she didn't want to be found here there was no chance of my actually finding her.

I decided to head back to camp, I'm sure I'd be more useful there. At least I hoped.

"Gather around and grab a weapon." I heard Bellamy call as I approached. I could smell the smoke, meaning everyone was up now with torches. I glanced around the camp before my eyes fell on Clarke who was standing closely behind Bellamy. I slowly made my way over to her as Bellamy continued. "My sister's been out there for twelve hours. Arm up, we're not coming back without her."

I stepped forward first, grabbing an ax that I found on top. Another girl next to me grabbed a weapon, her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced at me. The hell was her problem? It's not like I've openly tried to kill anyone besides Murphy. I've actually been the model citizen since landing on Earth and Monroe, I believe that's he name, didn't have the right to judge me.

"We need a tracker." Bellamy interrupted my thoughts as he looked around. "Finn, get out here!"

It took Finn a few minutes to make it over. Once he did we were off, a small group filled with whispers as we exited camp. Just outside the border though something caught our attention. The other mistook it for a meteor shower, a common misconception. There were practically hundreds of flames crossing the sky.

I glanced over at Clarke, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. "It didn't work." I heard Clarke's small voice as I turned my attention back to the sky.

"A meteor shower tells you that?"

I scoffed at the question, meeting Bellamy's eyes. "It's a funeral, not a pretty meteor shower. Hundreds of bodies being returned to Earth."

"This is what it looks like from the other side." Clarke continued, her eyes never leaving the sky. "They didn't get our message."

"Or they got it too late." I mumbled sighing as I crossed my arm. This meant that Astrid could actually be dead now. If she wasn't dead before she had to have become part of the work force. But would Kane be that heartless? I could never be sure.

Raven glared at Bellamy, shooting forward as she began to shout. "This is all because of you!" Clarke was the only thing holding her back from actually killing Bellamy.

"I helped you find the radio." He tried to defend himself, but it was useless. Yes it was definitely his fault, but I'm sure the Ark was cold enough to do it anyway. They wouldn't have enough drop ships and they sure as hell wouldn't have enough oxygen to last them until they could figure out a solution. This was inevitable.

Raven shook her head though, not buying it. "Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it."

"Can we just drop it?" I asked innocently, maybe that was too far of a stretch.

I frowned as I watched them all seem to turn on me. Clarke stepped forward and I was surprised that she had even a small smudge of faith in me. "Please tell me you're not dumb enough to agree with what Bellamy did?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's done is done, there is nothing we can do for the three hundred people up there. But Octavia may still be alive and I'd rather spend my energy looking for her than bickering like five year olds."

I watched as the tension seemed to dissipate, Clarke took a deep breath as she nodded her understanding. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go find her."

We then headed out, everyone following closely considering it was dark and the grounders could be anywhere. I refused to bring up the idea of a trap, even though I'm sure every one was thinking it. But it didn't matter. Our princess had been taken and I was sure they knew exactly what they had done. They knew we would come and look for her.

I glanced at Clarke, even though we called her princess she definitely was not the princess of this hierarchy. She was regal in every way, but if she were the one missing we would not be out here looking for her. We'd either wait until light or have her find her own way back.

We moved as a group with Bellamy and Finn up front, sadly I was brought up as well. Finn had a iron tight grip on my arm as he practically dragged me up. "I need your help."

I scoffed before I ripped my arm out of his grasp. The only reason for anyone to talk to me anymore was if they wanted something. Was this a punishment for what happened with Murphy? I bet it was. "With what?"

"Clarke."

"Why? I think it's a bit too messy now to fix your messed up relationship, if that's what you'd even call it." I briefly glanced over at him to see his head hung in shame. "Besides why would you need my help? It's not like she confides in me."

He shrugged. "I don't really know who else to ask. I don't know anyone else here except for you and Clarke-"

"I thought I made it clear that I don't like you. And that was before you broke Clarke's heart."

"I thought you hated her." He had me there, I put up a face that I didn't care about her and I wasn't sure if it was true or not. We were very close as kids but it was mostly from my end. Clarke had other friends and other kids to play with besides me, but I only had her. I guess I cared for her on some deep level, but that didn't mean I forgave her. She obviously hadn't forgiven me for defending myself.

But was it really defending myself? "It's complicated, and honestly none of your business. Considering I doubt you'll be able to convince Clarke to trust you again, it won't ever be your business."

"Whatever, but I need to fix this and I don't know how."

"Do you still have feelings for Raven?" I asked. His silence was answer enough, he definitely cared. "Then don't bother, figure her out first. Don't string Clarke along any more than you already have. You'll only hurt her more, so you know how you fix it? Get your shit together in one neat little pile."

We fell into silence once more, I glanced sideways at Bellamy to see he was staring straight ahead. There was no doubt in my mind that he heard all that, I don't know how exactly to feel about that. My feelings were all over that place lately, this whole social experiment might've been a mistake. I was much more confused than I let on and I had no idea how to feel about any of it.

We could start with how I was starting to trust Bellamy more than anyone else here. My only friend was missing, but she hated me right now so was she really my best friend? Now Clarke I was mad as her sure, but she was my sister.

Three days ago I would've been one hundred percent sure that I didn't care about her anymore, but now things were different. I was faced with the question of 'what if it was Clarke?'. And I was sure she wouldn't care about me, if I were killed by grounder and struck down right now no one in this group would care. They'd probably just leave me here. Maybe I'd be buried, but I wouldn't die. I would not be the one killed tonight.

We came to a small hill, everyone halting in their steps. Miller shouted something, pointing down the hill with his flashlight. Bellamy was quick like a dart as he stepped next to him. "What is it?"

Miller flashed the light to a bush where I could see something. It was tangled in, a belt from the Ark. Granted the hill was steep, Bellamy required a rope to get down so he could keep his balance. I slowly made my way down without it, reaching the bottom and pulling the belt out. "It's her's, come on down." I spoke as I handed the belt over to Bellamy. He nodded, gesturing for the others to follow.

I began to look around, finding a deep red liquid in the bush. There was a trail leading down, they stopped where footsteps began. "I think I found something else!" I called stepping forward. There was a big spot of blood on a rock near where the footprints began.

I glanced up at Bellamy as he came up behind me. I was now crouching to get a better look. "I think she fell down the hill while she was running, either she got back up or someone carried her. I don't think these footprints belong to her though."

"Yeah, they're too deep. She was definitely carried considering she barely made any footprints at all." Finn added looking over my shoulder.

We headed forward, Jasper came up next to us. "If they took her she's alive, like when they took me."

Poor guy, I'm sure he's traumatized from his experience with the grounders. And yet he was facing his fears, something I could admire more than anything. Here I was, running from the guard and trying to make sure they couldn't follow just because my silly fears. It's every man for himself down here, and I'm sure it won't be any different when the Ark comes down.

Unless Kane tries to instill some sort of order, then it'll be a dictatorship even worse than the Ark. At least as Chancellor he wouldn't have all the power, but no one would be able to oppose him down here. Not unless the Ark was filled with killers.

We fell into silence as we walked, all of our followers were terrified while Bellamy seemed to have a one goal mind set. I jogged forward to catch up to him a bit. I debated actually saying anything. I wanted to ask if he felt as guilty as I did for the whole incident with the Ark, see if he had any humanity like I imagined I had. I couldn't get the words out though, he might get upset and I was not in the mood for another fight. I was getting tired of fighting, and not physically fighting. I was tired of trying to defend every action I made.

"What?" I jumped, meeting Bellamy's eyes. "I know you're dying to ask me a question, so just go ahead."

I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. Finally I just blurted them out, "Do you feel guilty?"

I saw his shoulders tense up at my question, I was correct in my assumption that he would be pissed. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me with what I could only describe as disgust. "Are you going to chew me out too, you let me go do it. You actually helped me-"

"No, that's not it." I muttered shaking my head with a sigh. "I asked because I feel. . . partially responsible I guess. Plus I need something to keep my mind off what the grounders may or may not be doing to Octavia."

That last bit was a cover, but I couldn't be sure if he saw through it. If he saw through me. Why would he be able to see through me, we haven't known each other that long. And it's not like we're friends, unless we were. I mean we had flirted oh so long ago and he was still very attractive, but I could never be sure. How did normal people figure this stuff out, and by normal I meant people who interact with others daily.

I saw that he was frowning now, maybe my cover actually got him thinking about Octavia even more. I am really not good with people, especially if I just made him worry even more.

We reached a small clearing, there were some bones neatly placed around in a circle. The skeletons were tied to poles like bait, and there was blood viable on the surrounding trees. "I don't speak grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." Finn spoke as we filed into the small space.

Bellamy looked around, glancing at the scared people behind us. "Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." Half of the people were already gone. We were down to about seven people, and Bellamy was already moving.

It was getting light out, we had spent all night tracking her down. Daybreak was coming and we were all still silently looking, each of us seemed to be in an awkward space where we didn't know what to do. Finn started to slow his pace. "I got nothing, we lost the trail." He announced it sadly as he looked down.

"Keep looking." Bellamy responded.

Finn looked ready to disagree. "Wondering around aimlessly won't help us find your sister. We should backtrack."

"I'm not going back."

"Hey, where's John?" I looked over to the girl who spoke. I think her name was Velma. We all looked around, I was more at a loss though because I didn't know John. Was he the darker skinned kid? I could only assume since he was the kid that was missing.

Jasper looked around in a panic. "I just saw him a second ago."

"He couldn't have gotten far." I was the voice of reason in this chaos. Until John dropped from the sky. The others jumped while I tensed, my gaze going up to where he fell. John's throat was slit and that could only mean on thing, Grounders. I inched towards Bellamy, tugging on his sleeve.

He looked over to me, his brows were furrowed in most likely frustration. I pointed up before speaking. "They're in the trees." I told him in a small voice in hopes that they wouldn't catch on.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary."

"Yeah, can we go back?"

I narrowed my eyes at the two kids. Little whiners, why were they here again? To die? That's where they were most likely heading towards. I wanted to knock them down a few pegs, but I was slightly relieved when we were quickly distracted by Grounders coming for us. "There's more than one." Monroe spoke as we began to look around. We were being rounded up like cattle.

I was ready for a fight though, my ax was in my tight grasp and ready to swing. Only when I received a look from Finn did I realize there were other people. They were not ready for a fight with the Grounders yet.

So when they started to run I followed. "We could have taken them."

"Don't be an idiot." He snapped, but the others were already getting tired. None of us could run on the Ark, we weren't used to needing this much oxygen to keep going. Finally we slowed, Bellamy raising his weapon.

"I'm tired of running anyway, they know where she is."

Velma, the weak link if you ask me, ran off. "Diggs, where are you?" She shouted as she continued to run. Even with adrenaline pumping through us none of us were prepared for this and we'd all be sore tomorrow. Bellamy naturally followed her, and then I heard her scream. It wasn't choked or gurgled meaning she found Diggs. The sight wasn't pretty though in the slightest, he had been impaled by what looked like a giant wooden hammer with spikes.

Why were the Grounders violent? We could just have some tea and talk it out, right? Nope, instead the chased us like mice. I looked to Bellamy who wore a face of horror. "They're leading us right into the slaughter." I spoke, making him look at me.

Our eyes met and he sighed. Then his searched for the girl. "After Velma." He ran past me, and I don't know why we're chasing her. I mean we're in Grounder territory and she's freaking out. They are chasing us, but that's more reason to keep your head.

I ran head first into Monroe's back when she stopped. I groaned, looking past her to see what had stopped us. It was Velma and she was most definitely dead. A spear pierced her heart and pinned her down to the tree behind her. "She came because of me." Bellamy spoke, his voice was filled with sorrow.

I glanced at him, then to Velma. "The Grounders are playing with us, we need to leave-"

"Or they should get it over with!" Jasper began to yell as he looked around. His eyes were wide and even though I could sense the panic rolling off of him in waves for some reason we let him come along. Finn was the first to react, he stepped forward to try and get him to shut up. But it was already too late.

I gripped my ax tightly in my hand as they surrounded us once more, coming from all directions. I even saw a few in the trees.

Everyone was tense now, with good reason, I glanced at Bellamy then to Finn who was looking lost like a puppy. "Ah shit, I don't think y'all are gonna make it out of this. What do you want me to tell Raven?" I asked, trying to lighten up the air a bit.

Finn raised one brow, but his eyes never left the Grounders. "Sorry, but you can't be that tense when fighting. That's how an opponent can easily snap your neck." I muttered it under my breath, but I was sure every one heard me. That was my lesson number one, maybe I should train the delinquents. That would actually be a great idea, if all of us live through this.

Suddenly a shrill horn sounded through the clearing, stopping the Grounders in their tracks. They began to retreat, gracefully so. "Why are they running?" I asked as I felt my eyes widening.

"Acid fog."

Monroe seemed to tense even further if that was possible. "Then we have to run."

"There's no time." Finn told us as he shook his head. He reached into his bag and pulled something out, a parachute. He laid it on the ground while holding one end up. "Get under it."

I let out snort as I folded my arms over my chest. "That's not going to do jack shit." I snapped, ready to start running. Only he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me under. I glared at him before I gave up and just laid down. "This is stupid."

"How long do we wait?"

"Will this even work?"

My response was blunt, as always. "Probably not."

Finn sent a glare my way, I don't know why considering it's the truth. "We'll find out."

I shook my head. "Screw this." The parachute was easy to throw over my head, letting the fresh air that wasn't shared with the delinquents into my nostrils. The light was bright in contrast to the orange tint of the cover. I looked around. "There's no fog."

That's when I saw it. My eyes landed on a figure not too far away, it was moving fast. I was gone in an instant, chasing after it. "What the hell are you doing?" I didn't even bother looking behind me or answering Finn since I knew it would be futile. They wouldn't listen, but luckily I could hear the sounds of them running away like hell was chasing them.

They were following me while I chase the Grounder. But why was he running all of a sudden? Did he not notice us? "How do you know this isn't another trap?" Jasper called next to me, something that had been running through my own mind.

"I don't, but we are no closer to finding Octavia than we were a few hours ago."

We continued on until we finally came across a small cave. I skid to a stop, forcing them to stop as well. We watched the Grounder go underneath before I began to inch forward, careful not to make a sound. Bellamy went first, cautious as always.

That's when I heard her small voice. We rounded a corner and there she was, chained up like a dog to it's post. "Get the key." She demanded.

I chuckled, calling to her. "Look who's still alive and kicking."

Although I was calm and relaxed as always, the others were still tense. As Bellamy moved to unlock Octavia's chains, he looked back to Monroe to give her instructions. "Watch the exits." I watched as Bellamy and Octavia embraced each other in a tight hug once she was free. I felt awkward like always, choosing to look away.

My eyes wondered down to the Grounder and apparently I wasn't the only one intrigued. Finn was approaching him, leaning down for an inspection?

"What the hell are you doing?" He jumped as he met my eyes, his were wide with shock. "We need to get the hell out of here now that we have what we came for."

Octavia nodded her head viciously. "She's right, before he wakes up."

A dark look crossed Bellamy's features as he brought his attention to the Grounder. His voice was gruff as he stood up tall. "He's not going to wake up." I frowned as he stepped closer, this wasn't Bellamy. Bellamy was scared to kill, of becoming a murderer like me.

"Bellamy, he didn't hurt me. Let's just go." Octavia tugged on his arm, trying to stop Bellamy from doing anything rash.

Is this what it looks like when someone actually cares? I can practically see what's going through his mind, the Grounder was holding her captive. And she wouldn't be safe if he was left alive. He could come back and besides, they've killed so many of our people anyway and have hurt Octavia. At least from what we can see.

So Bellamy acting particularly rash, but it was a big step to go from non-murderer to a murderer. Then again, was he technically already a murderer considering all the people they floated on the Ark because of him? Because of both of us?

"He started this." Bellamy snapped as he shook her off. His eyes found Finn who was on the ground, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Finn, move."

The demand didn't move him at all. "Foghorn." Was all he said before suddenly he was thrown back. I felt my eyes widen, the Grounder was now awake and ready to kill. Bellamy charged him with his spear while Octavia was occupied with Finn who was now on the ground across the small cave.

Bellamy was not a skilled fighter, he was easily knocked onto his back with the spear being used against him. It rested at his throat and he just barely was able to keep it from impaling him. I jumped into action, granted a little late, throwing my knife into his right shoulder blade. He grunted, loosening his grip. That allowed Jasper time to knock the grounder out once more.

Everything was silent for a few moments, I glanced over to meet Bellamy's eyes. "That's two to one." I told him as I approached the Grounder and took out my knife. "We should probably leave this time, maybe we'll get away without a scratch."

* * *

 **Another chapter?**

 **What a treat! Comment and review. Tell me what you think, please, I do enjoy the feedback. And what do you think about Bellamy and Casey? I feel like in the OG book they got together way too quickly. I want more of a build up and although it is torture, we have a very socially perturbed character who needs a lot of prompting.**

 **To be honest I'm really excited for the next two chapters because Casey will talk to her mother, and to be honest I didn't put much thought into their interactions before so I want it to be a little more. Especially considering I took out the first scene with Abby and Clarke while Casey watched.**

 **My hopes will most likely not be realized, but we'll see. I hope to update soon but I will not be making any promises.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-mistysherwood1**


	13. Chapter 13

Although I was a hero and managed to save the day on Bellamy's part, it was brought to my attention that I was a little too late and Finn was currently paying the price. He was bleeding out on the ground and I was trying to gloat about saving Bellamy. That really put things in perspective and made me feel like a dick.

Granted I didn't notice until Octavia start to freak out about him dying. Yes, he was dying. I wasn't sure if he'd survive with our lack of resources, but I wouldn't doubt Clarke's abilities. Especially since she cared about Finn. She wouldn't let him die.

We just had to get him to Clarke though.

In an instant I was on my feet and giving orders, since no one else was. The two useless people on our expedition helped me carry Finn and I left Octavia to her brother who would probably make sure she came back with us.

As we began to carry Finn back, it started to rain lightly. It was a storm that was coming. I couldn't tell how bad it would get, but the oncoming winds that were trying to blow Finn out of our arms were a particular indicator that it was bad. We luckily got to the drop ship in record time considering we didn't know our way around the damn woods.

Once we got back Clarke went into full on nurse mode. She directed us on where to put him and then cracked down on Raven, who was already trying to contact the Ark ever since hundreds of people had been killed up there. I still couldn't entirely wrap my head around what happened, but it was in the past now.

Raven was ignoring Clarke and calling out to the Ark using the Radio she had patched up. "This is Raven Reyes. I'm from mecca station. I'm transmitting from the ground." Raven cried with a pair of headphones clutched to her hears as she waited for a a response. "The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. We need Abby Griffin now."

Finally was got an answer. "We hear you, Raven. We're trying to boost your signal from our end." This was the response we got from the Ark. Everything was quiet as we waited for more. For something that could actually help our current situation.

"Raven, are you there?" I froe at the sound of my mother's voice. I hadn't heard her in almost six years, it was so weird to hear her voice. It actually made my stomach twist at the sound.

Raven jumped back, startled to hear a voice reply to her pleas. Clarke though, she didn't hesitate as she stepped forward to the mic and began to call out for our mother. "Mom?" She called into the radio. "Mom, it's me."

"Clarke?"

"Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder."

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asked. I would be able to recognize his voice anywhere, as I'm sure any of their other prisoners of the skybox would. It was just weird to not see his stupid face to follow the voice.

"Yes, the Earth is survivable. We're not alone. Mom, he's dying." Clarke said, trying to get to the point at hand. Finn, he was still dying and they were too focused on Earth. They couldn't even recognize that someone was dying. "The knife is still in his chest."

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha was still stuck on his son, though that was expected. This was his son, he barely knew Finn.

I saw Clarke shrink back, her courage fading at the question. Wells was her best friend and I knew she was still hurting over his death. I took a deep breath as I stepped forward and spoke for her. "I'm sorry, Wells is dead." I told them, hopefully my voice sounded enough like Clarke's over the radio.

There was a moment of silence, a little bit of shuffling could be heard on the radio. "I'm going to guide you through this step by step." Abby finally said over the radio as something came against the side of the ship. Whether is was just the wind or a physical object, I couldn't be quite sure, it made the radio drop out slightly.

"What?" Clarke looked to Raven, hoping the fault was in the Radio and that she could somehow fix the issue. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"It's not the radio." Raven told her. "It's the storm."

As Raven tried to fix the signal, Octavia came in baring two jars in her hands. She was sopping wet and it took me a few moments to notice that she brought moonshine. I smirked, taking one jug from her. "Drinking at a time like this? You know me so well."

Octavia scoffed, placing the other jug next to Finn. She began to ring out her hair before she could answer me. "You can joke around in any dire situation, can't you?" I simply shrugged in response.

"The storm is getting worse." Clarke stepped forward to examine the hell going on outside of the drop ship. "Monroe, seal the gate."

Monroe shook her head, refusing the demand Clarke had spat. Better her than me, or things would have gotten messy. "But we still have people out there!" She called lightly, making Clarke look at her.

"Monty and Jasper went with Bellamy, none of them are back yet." I called to my sister, hoping she would at least consider that I cared a little about them. I wouldn't say anything if I didn't care at all.

"It's alright, they'll find somewhere to ride it out." Clarke insisted. Raven came over to us with a needle and handed it to Clarke, probably on orders from my mother and knowing that Clarke would know what to do with it. "I still need something to close the wound."

"There's some water on the second level I used for the tents." Octavia told her, trying to contribute slightly. she immediately stood up and ran to go get it.

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar panels on the roof. That means they're hot, you got that?" Raven told Octavia as she rushed to get the water.

Octavia looked upset at the small reminder, especially as Raven raised her voice towards the end. "Yeah, I got that." She snapped, disappearing upstairs from our sight.

Raven then turned to Clarke who was now looking over finn. "Please, tell me you can do this." She pleaded in a soft voice, though it still held conviction. She was strong, I hadn't known her for that long but I knew that much.

Before Clarke could answer there was a shout. "Hey, they're back!" I heard it, though I had no clue who had shouted I had heard them and immediately looked over to the hatch as Bellamy came through. Over his shoulder I could see a couple more kids shuffle in with the grounder from the cave in their arms.

I didn't pay too much attention as I ran over and pressed the giant button to close the hatch. "The hell are you doing?" I heard O call. I turned to see her hop down from the ladder, obviously she was pissed upon seeing the Grounder who had tried to help her being strung up fr everyone to see.

"Looking to get some answers." Bellamy told her simply, as if it were an everyday occurance. As if this wasn't new to him, though I knew it had to make his skin crawl if he weren't hyped up on adrenaline.

"Oh, you mean revenge?" Octavia was not buying any of her brothers crap this time around.

"I mean intel." Bell snapped. "Get him upstairs." Bellamy nodded to the passed out grounder and his little band of followers snapped right to it. They began to haul him up to the top deck.

"She's right." Clarke took a step forward, ready for another moral battle with Bellamy.

Until Mom piped up. "Clarke, we're ready. Can you hear me?"

Clarke looked back slightly phased, though she turned back to Bellamy. "This is not who we are." She tried once more. It didn't stop Bellamy from walking past her and up towards the Grounder. She looked ready to follow, but didn't when she heard Abby call for her once again.

I debated heading upstairs myself. I wouldn't be much use down here, and the sound of Abby's voice made me want to throw up. I shivered lightly, if only she knew I was here. Things wouldn't be much different, she thinks I'm dead but if she knew for a fact that I was alive, it wouldn't change anything really.

I hesitantly placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder, making her jump slightly. "I'll make sure they don't do anything drastic, like anger an entire civilization and make them want to kill us all." I told her lightly, heading towards the ladder.

I paused when I looked around. Half of the kids were looking at Finn with sad eyes, the other half were messing around. They weren't fighting, but it could turn into something worse. I took a deep breath, stepping in front of them. "Everyone, head upstairs." Nobody moved, I narrowed my eyes at the resistance. "Now!"

A few of the sad kids flinched, rushing up the ladder and filing up. The last few kids didn't really resist, but they glared at me. I followed them up, glancing over at Clarke and Raven who were looking up at me with wide eyes. "I figured you'd want the room cleared. Less noise, less pressure and all that. Goodluck." I called out, climbing up as quick as I could to the top.

I found the hatch to the third floor, climbing up quickly. I was surprised they hadn't tried to lock it. "Miller, I thought I told you to lock it!" I smirked, looking between the boy in question and Bellamy.

"I tried, but there's no lock on it." The boy raised his hands up in defense, obviously seeking Bellamy's approval. Bellamy rolled his eyes and then turning his attention back to me.

"What do you want?" Although I feel like he tried to hold back the bitterness, he didn't succeed. "Come to do what you do best?"

I narrowed my eyes, knocking the hatch down and folding my arms over my chest. "Actually the opposite. Since Clarke is busy trying to help Finn, I figured I could play the hero for a little bit. I guess you could say we decided to take turns." I told him, suddenly very aware of everyone in the room.

"Well, like I said. We're not going to kill him-"

"Just torture him a bit. You act like you're better than those up on the Ark, but it doesn't sound any different than the asshole up top."

He narrowed his eyes at me before scoffing and turning away. They had already succeeded in stringing the Grounder up so I was able to get a good look at him. He had dark skin like Bellamy, though he didn't have the long curly hair. He still looked attractive for being part of the group who was trying to kill ours. Bellamy began to strip the guy down to his t-shirt, taking out his jacket and all his possessions.

As the others were looking over the items, the entire ship lurched to the right. I gripped the wall next to me to keep myself on my own two feet before looking over that them. "The hell was that?" I snapped loudly, getting all of their attention.

Bellamy glanced at the other two boys who were basically trembling in fear. "Go downstairs and figure out what happened. If we're under attack I want to know." I hadn't even thought of his people retaliating so quickly, let alone in this storm. But it was plausible if storms like this one were common.

The blonde, not-Miller I guess, ent down and returned a few moments later. "Are we under attack or not?" Bellamy asked.

The blonde didn't stop as he reached the top. "Storm damage, we're okay."

"For now" I scoffed.

I was ignored again as Bellamy turned to the grounder. Granted I should've been acting more Hero like and taking control, but they hadn't hurt him yet. From what I could see there was a slight trickle of blood from his head, but the wound had already crusted over so it wasn't fresh.

"We're gonna try this one more time, what's your name? Where's your camp? How many of you are there?" Each question was met with a pause and continued silence.

I shook my head. "I don't think you're going to get him to talk."

"Why is that, Sunshine?"

I looked the man over again, stepping closer to him and around Bellamy. Bellamy almost stopped me until I pointed out on the man's skin. Many scars, so many of them it was hard to believe no one else had noticed them yet. "If he doesn't talk when you're not hurting him, then he won't talk ever. He's felt enough pain to withhold whatever torture you have in store for him." I answered Bellamy, though I didn't look anyone in the eye.

Everyone got quiet for a few moments, Miller's voice cutting through the tension that I guess I created. Whoops.

"Hey, check this out." He called Bellamy over, to which I followed to avoid the gaze of the Grounder who had been looking down at me the entire time. I don't think I would ever get over those scars. Miller held a small box filled with vials, he gestured to them loosely. "The hell are these?"

"Hell knows with these people." Bellamy was barely intrigued by those vials, he lifted up a small journal. As he unwrapped the book, the Grounder began to pull against his restraints causing them to clatter mercilessly. "Looks like we found something he doesn't want us to see."

He flashed his signature smirk as he opened up the journal. He flipped through the pages, finding small drawings that weren't too bad. They were all detailed and looked better than Clarke's stick figures in art class. Then he came across a certain picture.

I frowned, glancing from the practically identical picture of Octavia to the Grounder. "What the fuck is that, has he been watching her since before he took her?" I couldn't describe the dgust I felt while uttering that sentence.

Bellamy didn't answer before he flipped the page. "It's our camp." The picture was accurate and there were a number of tally's. "And I'm guessing it I count up all those tally's, it would add up to one hundred and two. ten are crossed out, that's how many people we've lost."

"He's been watching all of us, they have been since the moment we got here." I hissed. This new perspective on the Grounders made me realize something. Nothing could prevent a war from breaking out, the Grounders were treating us like we already were at war just for being here.

He continued to flip through the pages, I was amazed at how much restraint he had with this new information. There was a few pictures of beasts in his drawings. "Who is this? Friends of yours?"

The hatch flipped over, I saw the blonde hair belonging t my twin peak through. The blonde tried to stop her, though it was futile once Bellamy gave the all clear. "Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now."

I scoffed, though I didn't gain any of her attention. "Who cares? How's Finn?" Bellamy asked, pulling Clarke towards me.

"Alive, and his people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

"Relax, Princess. No one saw us take him. He was chained up in that cave the entire time and thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back. And in case you missed it, his people are already killing us." I glanced between them both s Bellamy showed her the drawings. "How many more of our people need to die before you realize we're fighting a war?"

Clarke said nothing, she just met my eyes. "We're not soldiers, Bellamy. Look at him, we can't win."

"You're right, we can't win if we don't fight."

Clarke's eyes never left mine, she finally grabbed Bellamy and moved him over to me. "What do you think? I know that you can't agree with this. You might be hot-headed, but you're not an idiot."

I nodded. "You are right, Clarke. I am pretty smart. Smart enough to know, that they will not accept a some stupid treaty. My guess is that we're on their land, our pod landed on the wrong side of the mountain and they will not accept any form of peace we try to send their way. The minute we landed here, we declared war. That's how they see it, so we have to fight. If we don't, they will slaughter us."

I stared her dead in the eye for a few moments until Raven began to call out to her. Clarke responded instantly, worried about her previous boy toy. "Jesus christ, what side are you on?"

I met Bellamy's eyes for the first time during the entire encounter. "I figured it was obvious from the start. I'm on your side."

"For now, if you can't stay in line I'd rather you just stick to the side lines."

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly very unsure of myself. I know I'd been walking on the line, but I had no idea he felt this way about it. Granted his personal feelings didn't matter in the slightest. I stepped forward, getting in his face so he could really understand what I was about to say next.

"I usually rely on past experience and so far you've been the right choice every single time. I will always do what I feel is right, whether that's defending myself or the delinquents. and right now I feel like Clarke is going to get us killed by Grounders with her peace talk with a bunch of people who don't know what that means." I placed one of my small hands on his shoulder, shoving him back a few steps just to show him my strength before stepping forward and looking the Grounder up and down. I honestly didn't know what to do about him yet, and I expected Bellamy wanted an alternative to torture after my speech.

What if he couldn't even speak our language?

Luckily I didn't have a choice in what we would do as a knock sounded against the hatch. Miller hesitantly opened it, but didn't let clarke through. My twin didn't waste any time to threaten the boy as she pushed her way forward to the Grounder, holding the blade that had previously been inside of Finn.

"What's on this?" She cried, waving it in the Grounder's face.

Bellamy frowned, trying to step between them though he was failing. "What are you talking about?"

"He poisoned the blade." Clarke hissed out, still glaring angrily at the Grounder. I mean, I guess Finn was important to her. Her pain and desperation wasn't entirely pointless. "He knew Finn was going to die, what is it? Is there an antidote?"

I glanced back at the vials, my eyes meeting Octavia's as she climbed up after Clarke. "Clarke, he doesn't understand you."

"Vials," Bellamy went back to the Grounder's possessions, pulling out the small vials. "It's got to be here."

"They'd be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." Clarke muttered. "Which one?" She was shouting now. I knew she liked Finn, but this was a whole new level. I assumed she would be this worried if it was me, does that mean she loved Finn?

When the grounder remained silent, Bellamy shouted, adding to the threat. "Answer the question!"

"Show us, please." Octavia begged. I couldn't be sure, but I guess she believed in him to some length. More than I really believed in anyone at least.

"Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop it." Clarke pleaded.

I shook my head. "This isn't working. He obviously doesn't care about Finn or any of us. We brought him here to torture him, why would he help us at all?"

Bellamy nodded, my words having more impact than anyone else's. Whether it was because it was the truth or if it was my voice that spoke through the rest. Octavia shot forward, trying to rein him in. "Bellamy, no!"

"He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that?" Bellamy asked, looking Octavia in the eye as she continued to have faith in this stupid Grounder who wanted us all dead. "Do you want him to live or not?" He turned to Clarke. It was only her opinion that mattered in this situation. she was the one against torture, if she approved things were set.

"Clarke, you said it yourself. This is not who we are." O pleaded. "He was protecting me, he saved my life."

"And that good deed is canceled out by him letting Finn die." I snapped, earning a harsh glare from Octavia and a thankful look from Clarke. Maybe she was looking for someone else to tell her it was alright. "We're talking about Finn's life right now." I added, giving Clarke no further reason to not give Bellamy the okay.

"Just tell us." Octavia begged again, hoping to appeal to the Grounders good side before anything worse happened. Miller held her back. She shoved him away and glared at me. I guess I was to blame for the harsh reality.

Bellamy tore a belt off from one of the seats and stood in front of the grounder. He wrapped it around his hand. Octavia begged a few more times before Bellamy struck the grounder. The grimace was heard throughout the room, causing me to cringe. I don't remember what the sound of being beaten by guards sounded like, but his cries reminded me of me.

I never thought I could be so easily reminded of what they did to me, but the more I stand on earth, the more prominent it feels to me. I feel like shit with every second I sit on earth.

He did it again before Clarke dropped to her knees in front of the grounder, dropping the vials. She started pointing to the vials. The pleads was coming from left and right, Octavia and Clarke. Both of them were desperate for different reasons.

Bellamy pulled her back when the grounder refused to answer her. He slashed the grounder again and again. I wanted to cringe each time, but after the first few times I stopped. It wasn't worth it and I could hold it back by now.

"Clarke, he's getting worse." Raven called.

"We don't have time for this. Please, tell us which one is the antidote. Please."

Bellamy pulled Clarke back again as she continued to beg. "You don't have to be here for this." He told her as he grabbed one of our hunting weapons, one of the knifes. This was going to get worse and more bloody. I could tell, and it looked like the only one to really care was Octavia.

"I'm not going anywhere without that antidote." Clarke told him, just as stubborn as I am.

"Last chance." Bellamy told the Grounder. He was still unresponsive. Bellamy gripped the knife tightly before plunging it through the Grounders hand, he cried out though it wasn't much of a scream. It was just a sound as he was experiencing pain.

"What's taking so long?" Raven asked as she made her way up the ladder. "He stopped breathing. He started again, but next time he might not."

"He won't tell us anything." Clarke told her, looking at the Grounder who was now bleeding profusely out of his hand.

"Wanna bet?" Raven asked, making her way over to one of the panels. I doubt that she cared about anyone down here besides her boyfriends, not her boy toy.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still curious as to what she was doing.

"Showing him something new." Raven answered, rubbing two wires together creating sparks. The Grounder jumped back at the sight and sound, making odd noises in obvious distress. He cried out as Raven pressed the wires to his abs. The lights briefly went out, but that didn't stop Raven as she continued to give him pain. "Which one is it?"

Again the Grounder remained unresponsive. "He's all I have." Raven begged.

"That's enough." Octavia shouted.

"He's letting Finn die."

"He won't let me die." She said with an odd certainty. She placed the poisoned blade on her arm and dragged it across. Bellamy called out to her, but she cringed from his touch and onto the ground next to the vials and began to point to them. "This one?"

The Grounder shook his head, so she moved on. This was the first response we had gotten all night. She continued to get through the vials until he nodded, to which Octavia gave the vial to Clarke who practically ran back down the ladder to Finn.

Octavia sat on the ground for a few minutes, past when Bellamy tried to help her up. "Don't touch me!" She had shouted, looking up at the Grounder.

I sighed, I was extremely exhausted now. My body had been tired for a while, but now my mind was catching up as I tried to bring my ead back up to speed. I had seen everything happen, but it hadn't quite sunken in yet.

I went downstairs, wishing for my tree though I knew I couldn't with the storm raging on. I would have slept here, but there were too many people around. I didn't trust any of them. Raven sat down next to me. "You look tired." She said.

"I feel tired." I told her.

She chuckled. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not the one who nearly lost her boyfriend." I told her.

"That's true." She paused with a small laugh. "Well, even if so, you should get some rest. Everyone has their hard times."

I shook my head. "I'll wait until I can climb my tree and be away from people. There's too many people here, I'll wait until the storm is over."

* * *

 **So. . .**

 **It's been a while. I know. I'm sorry. Only not really.**

 **Because I'm so upset. I've rewritten this chapter 4 times now. The first time I accidently deleted like six months ago because I'm stupid. The second time I was writing on my chromebook and none of my work save. The third time I was writing during school, cause I'd just been able to gain some inspiration to write and they FUCKING BLOCKED THE SIGHT SO ALL OF MY WORK WAS DELETED AGAIN!**

 **This isn't an excuse. These are just small obstacles that popped up. Each one set me back, but I was able to get back up and finish once more.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait. But the first time I was discouraged hurt, but each time after ward just pissed me off and made me not want to finish. I have not lost hope in this story, just inspiration with this fucking chapter. It just didn't want to be written. I wrote it four times, I guess fourth time's a charm?!**

 **-mistysherwood**

 **P.S.- I'm not fucking joking. this pissed me off. And I also wrote this final copy of the chapter in like 4 hours because I just really wanted to finish it. You'll know it's true when I post another chapter to this story by next Friday. Not tomorrow, but in one week I promise to have another chapter done cause I'm committed. . .**

 **P.P.S.- don't listen to my false promises.**


	14. Chapter 14

Once the storm had cleared out I'd been right by my tree and out like a light. The next couple of days later were spent by Clarke and Raven, getting families back together and talking again. I never wanted to talk to Abby again, and the other day I had brought up the topic of me talking to Astrid again to Clarke.

She had nodded and told me she would get on it. Three days later and I'm losing my mind. Not only has Octavia and Bellamy been ignoring me, but I haven't heard a response from Clarke which was driving me crazy. I don't think anyone would've expected me to be the kind of girl to get attached and need physical comfort but the past few weeks have really exposed me to what socializing is.

The need was there to see Astrid, to talk to Octavia or my sister but it wasn't going to control me. That much was for sure on my part. I would not go out of my way to talk to them when they obviously didn't want to see me.

Just like I didn't consider myself as clingy, I had never really considered myself as clumsy either since I had always been the athletic twin, but sometimes I proved myself wrong. I ended up running right into the lady of the night, she jumped startled by my sudden appearance. I stumbled back, but luckily I didn't fall on my ass and make fool of myself.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, as if she hadn't been ignoring me. "Sorry." she muttered, looking down and away from my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I was actually looking for you."

She went to walk around me. "Have you seen Dax?"

"Since I have no clue who that is, no. Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, chasing after her. I didn't expect her to walk away, she always faced her problems head on.

She didn't answer me as she walked up to a blonde kid, his hair covered with a hood. I assumed this was Dax as she sent him back into the tent she'd just been in. "Jesus, Clarke. I just want to talk to Astrid. I haven't seen or spoken to her in five years and I thought she had been dead for four." I reached out for her arm, making her turn to look at me.

She let out a sigh. "It's more complicated than that. Mom wants to talk to you first, and if I don't want to talk to her I doubt you do. Not to mention the council wants to go over your case now that they've been exposed."

I scoffed. "Of course. Nothing else matters except for them."

"Do you want to talk to them."

I crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh. "Why can't they mind their own business? If everyone is pardoned, so am I. That's that, I just want to talk to my only friend."

"I mean, I guess I could buy you a little time. To think a little. It's a job-"

"What kind of job? If you tell me to fetch some water-"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, it's a real job. The Ark found some old archives that show a bunker not far from here with some supplies for us to survive the winter."

"You want me to go?" I asked with a frown.

She shrugged. "Well, I want to keep an eye on Finn. And if I'm still here I can help advocate for you so you can talk to Astrid before you talk to anyone else. It's definitely going to take at least a day, the length of the trip and you won't be bored."

I nodded as I contemplated. "What's the catch?"

She chuckled lightly. "I want you to take someone. I assume you'd only be comfortable with Bellamy or Octavia, and since Bellamy won't let Octavia out of the camp your only choice is Bellamy."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. About me going by myself or about Bellamy. To be truthful she was right, those were the only two people I would chose. And Bellamy was the only person I could drag with me of the two. Oddly enough Clarke was right.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess you're right. If you promise to talk to them about Astrid I'll stretch my legs and get Bellamy to stop moping around." I told her with a smirk.

She laughed slightly. "He's probably around the dropship, be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." I scoffed as I went on my search for Bellamy Blake.

Clarke obviously wasn't mused by my joke as she shouted after me. "We both know you middle name is Jean!" Or maybe she was joking. I wouldn't know though, that was my middle name.

Thankfully, the dropship was nowhere near as crowded as I expected it to be. I found Bellamy easily, he was arguing with Octavia. "You know I didn't mean that." I heard Bellamy say as I walked in. I moved the parachute out of my way as I entered.

"Hey, Bellamy." I called, actually excited to see him considering the circumstances. He glared at me, moving past the parachute and out of my reach. I scoffed, following him out.

"The answer is still no, I'm not talking to Jaha!" He called over his shoulder, earning a glare from me.

I ran in front of him, pushing one hand into his chest so he would stop. I glared as he met my eyes. "Wrong sister. I expect an apology before I get mad and leave without you!" He went stiff, looking down at where my hand was on his chest. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I shoved him back a few steps.

He was no longer stiff and not glaring at me, he folded his arms over his chest as I continued. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "There's a lot of stuff to do here yet."

"I'm sure Clarke can watch the fort, since she's the one sending us away. And you are going to come with me because you mistook me for the wrong bitch. Because I really want to talk to Astrid and Clarke is blackmailing me." I told him.

He went to walk past me, but I proved once more to be stronger as I grabbed his very muscular arm and pulling him back. He let out a groan, shaking off my arm. "I'm still not seeing what's in it for me."

"Because I am Octavia's friend and I would gladly try to talk to her after I've talked to Astrid. Maybe get her to forgive you, see some reason. Also another person ensures more supplies brought back to survive the winter. According to Clarke there's a bunker with blankets and food and flashlights that'll make surviving a little bit easier."

He seemed to mull over my words, but for some reason his thoughts went back to Clarke. "Why can't she do it herself? Go with you to bring back food?"

"She wants to keep an eye on Finn. Make sure he's recovering correctly. Also, I would've gone alone, but Clarke is insisting and since I don't trust anyone else I'm asking you. I would ask Octavia, but something tells me you won't let her come with me and I'm not sure she's one hundred percent okay with my part in what happened to her little Grounder."

He took a deep breath while I held mine. I said I didn't want my life to be controlled by what other people thought but Bellamy seemed to be the exception. When he finally nodded I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, fine. Give me a few minutes to grab my stuff. I'll meet you by the gate in ten, Sunshine."

Once again that nickname sent something fluttering through my stomach even as he was walking away. It was still weird and made me want to change my mind. Ask Dax or something to come instead.

I went over to my tree, grabbing my second knife and canteen. I quickly filled it up before going to meet Bellamy. I saw him stuffing his bag to the brim with rations. All of them being those nuts that Jasper and Monty had found. "That's a lot of rations for a day trip." I spoke to him in a small voice, not letting anyone else hear me so no one would be alarmed.

I mean, I wanted to shout it so the others would just take the rations and I could see him glare at me, but something told me no one would question it anyway. They'd just look away, besides it's out business I guess.

Bellamy just glanced back at me, seeming slightly annoyed. "A lot can happen in a day." With that being said he closed his bag up and headed straight for the gate. I watched as he looked around, noticing the way he was eyeing everything.

I couldn't help feel slightly suspicious, and then slightly awkward when we fell into silence. I did say I trusted him most, I trusted he would be the best suited to protect me if I couldn't protect myself. I guess I didn't trust myself around him anymore. Without trying to he seemed to just turn me around with everyday we spent on earth.

I had also never felt the need to break the silence, being someone who lived and thrived in my own company I never felt the need to talk to myself. But I needed to now. Finally I spoke up. "So why were you yelling at me about Jaha? My lovely sibling trying to coax you into talking to the Chancellor?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, obviously I chose the wrong thing to talk about. But it was the only thing I could think about, the topic seemed to be bringing out my curious side.

"Well, Clarke does want me to talk to him. After I, you know, shot him. Try to talk him into pardoning me for my crime." I barked out a laugh at the absurdity, not Jaha pardoning him but my sister thinking she could tell Bellamy what to do when she wouldn't even face her fears. "What's so funny?"

I simply shrugged, suddenly so much more relaxed. "Nothing, it's just Clarke. She's such a hypocrite."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked me over. "How so?"

"She wants you to talk it out with Jaha, yet she's been avoiding our mother like the Black Plague."

He frowned. "No seeing the connection there, I get you hating your mother but why would she?"

I chuckled lightly, taking a deep breath. "Well, our dad was floated last year. He was going to reveal to the public that life support was failing and he told Clarke. For the longest time I blamed her for telling the Chancellor's son and she blamed Wells. It turns out that Abby told the Chancellor. She got our father killed. And Clarke doesn't want to face her yet, but she wants you to face Jaha after you shot him. I guess to me it seems a little hypocritical."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I like you more than your sister. If she had asked me to come with her instead of you I definitely would've turned her down."

I hesitantly raised one eyebrow at him. "Well, I guess you're the first. Then again, no one else knows that she is my sister except for you so it's not very hard."

"Do you think I should talk to Jaha?" I simply shrugged at his question.

"It's your choice. I guess it won't hurt to talk to him. If you're thinking logically, which I doubt you are, it would be better to talk now than later. Later he can lock you up and kill you, but right now you have a chance at peace and a chance to run if it goes south. The longer you wait, the less time you have to run."

"But there's no way he'll forgive and forget."

I shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't. But then again, everyone down here should be pardoned. Not to mention you've been keeping us alive. If it wasn't for you, we would have all spread out and been killed instead of working together on that wall."

After a few minutes of thought I began to drift off. "Or you could blackmail him with information. Like, I don't know, whoever gave you the gun. Cause I doubt you just kept it after training to be a guard or something like that."

He nodded, hopefully taking in some of what I was saying before he moved on. "What about you? I know you haven't talked to your mom or Astrid, no one has seen you anywhere near that tent."

"I guess that's a little bit more complicated, my case is really complicated. I asked Clarke to see Astrid right away, but I guess the council wants to see me first. Including Jaha. So I won't be seeing anyone I care about until I meet them and to be honest I'd rather find a Grounder to finish me."

"Really? Even for the chance to speak to Astrid again, like you said they're not here. You have time to figure things out if you talk to them first. Is she not worth it?"

The scoff left my lips before I could say a word. "She's worth anything, but what the council wants isn't physical. They want to see me at their mercy, which I refuse. Astrid's alive. And that means more to me than seeing her. Imagine if Octavia was still on the Ark. Would you want to talk to her, or would surviving and getting away matter more?"

We fell into silence as we both contemplated what the other said. I mean both arguments could be applied to the other. My words might've been a little hypocritical like Clarke's but I refused to admit to be anything like her.

So when Bellamy offered to split up and avoid any further humiliation, I agreed, splitting off to the right. I wasn't really okay with the idea, but I wanted some space to think. I ended up going down a hill and calling out to him as I reached a small hatch. "Bellamy, I think I found something." I called, banging my foot against the metal panel.

I tried to pry the hatch open, with no success. "I think it's rusted shut." I called out as Bellamy came over an axe over his shoulder.

"Watch your foot." He cautioned as be brought his axe down on the door, effectively breaking the handle. I guess we could alway find a more secure panel when it got colder, or something that could seal it better. He took out two flashlights, handing one to me as we descended down the stairs.

I first noticed a terrible stench taking over the place. I chose to ignore it as we passed many cobwebs. Obviously years of decay could cause a stench, the acid rain that we experienced earlier could of also caused some damage to the bunker. That logical explanation kept my stomach at ease until we passed a corpse. "Isn't that lovely?" I muttered as we passed it down the stairs, plugging my nose at the source of the terrible smell.

Once we reached the ground floor, I noticed it was really cold and there was little supplies. I shone a light on the couple of blankets and glow sticks we found. "So much for living here, it's way too cold."

"Everything left down here is broke." Bellamy muttered under his breath. We marched forward and found some leaking barrels. Bellamy, obviously outraged, growled out as he kicked a couple barrels back. "Blankets? How about a canteen? Or a med kit, or a decent freaking tent?" He had shouted as he become enraged.

"Jesus fuck, calm down." I shouted back, though he didn't seem nearly as upset. I could be just as upset, but I hadn't really had any hope starting out this mission. Bellamy dropped down a step and picked up something dark and covered in muck. Once he brought it into the light I could tell it was a gun. That must've been why he wasn't upset anymore. "Now that's more like it."

"No more running from the Grounders." He told me as I jumped next to him. He grinned, running towards the blankets and bringing out a red one to pin up. He set it up and placed a giant black 'X' across it. "Ready to become a badass?"

I scoffed. "I've always been a badass!" I began to aim as Bellamy came over, moving to guide my arms.

"Now shooting a gun is different than throwing knives."

I completely ignored him as I shot, shooting the center of the 'X' four times in a row. "You were saying? Cause I'm already trained in shooting a gun?"

"And where did you learn? Astrid?"

I scoffed. "Yep. She was my only teacher and the best one yet."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You probably could've made the cut before you killed a few guards."

"Yeah, wasn't my best decision. But at least I know now how much they can ruin someone's life. The guards are assholes, all of them. They don't care about their job, just their position. At least now I can be a guard on the ground."

"I guess."

I frowned, glancing over as he looked at the ground. "I guess? I thought you were gonna be in charge of that while Clarke worked on the inside of the Ark?" I paused as he didn't meet my eyes. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since we left."

He continued to say nothing, my throat began to close up as I began to pick up the pieces. "Trying to teach me to shoot, all the rations you took. You're planning to run now!" I whipped my head to face him even if he wasn't looking at me. "That's why you came with me! You're planning to load up on supplies and leave without me."

"I don't have a choice. The ark will be here soon." He told me calmly, still not facing me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So you were just going to leave Octavia? Your sister?"

"Octavia hates me, she'll be fine!"

"Well if she hates you now, she'll hate you even more once you leave." I resisted shouting 'what about me?' I wanted him to stay more than anyone. But I couldn't bring myself to shout it out right now. I was scared, just waiting for him to prove that he does need me.

"I shot the chancellor. They're going to kill me. Best case scenario they'll lock me up for the rest of my life. Keep practicing, I need some air." With that he stormed off.

I glared at his back before dropping my gun and sitting down. I wanted to follow him, but I knew better. I suddenly felt stupid. Why would he stay for me? When he wasn't even going to stay for is sister? I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair. Bellamy was leaving and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to make him stay. I couldn't make him stay. He wouldn't stay for me anyway.

Suddenly I felt myself fall forward, something hitting my back and lurching me onto the ground. I turned around, expecting to see Bellamy or maybe even Clarke coming to yell at me for letting him go. Instead I saw Dax. He glared down at me. "Nothing personal." He told me and then everything went dark.

I was placed back in the bunker, the gun in my hand was floating away from me as I looked around. there was no one here, but I felt something. A presence. "Miss me, Bitch?" I jumped, turning around as my heart beat quickened.

Murphy leaned against the wall, smirking slightly. "Holy shit, you're dead. How are you here?" I felt the words leave my mouth, but I didn't hear them. He seemed to understand what I had said though as his smirk widened.

"Yeah, you would know since you killed me. I was just a dumbass, why'd you have to kill me?" He stood up straight as he began to circle me. "It must be your profession or something."

"A second nature more like. You jumped at the chance to shove a knife down my throat." I jumped slightly, turning to look at Adam. He was looking at me with contempt, his face was still covered in blisters. "You've got that killer instinct, the strongest and fastest of us all. You'd make a good Grounder."

"What are you talking about, she is one!" Murphy added as they closed in on me.

I shook my head, stepping back. "No, I'm not."

I stepped back into something, I turned and looked up at my dad. His face was slightly blurry since I had almost forgotten what he looked like. "Daddy, tell them to stop! Make them go away." I cried, giving him a big hug. I hadn't killed him like the others, he would be my salvation in this nightmare.

"Why would I? They're right. You are a monster, disgusting." He mumbled into my ear as he turned me around violently, forcing me to look at Murphy and Adam who both had guns in their hands. Four guards stood behind them, their faces hidden by the helmets they wore.

I shook my head and struggled to run away. I screamed when I heard a gunshot, bolting up right from my place on the floor. It took me a few moments to realize it had been a dream and that I had passed out in the depot. The gunshot was real though, and then I remembered Dax.

I looked around for him but found nothing. I growled under my breath as I scrambled to my feet, frantically looking around the small area. I grabbed one of the gun before making my way out of the depot.

It was dark now, but I knew it hadn't been that long. I looked around until I heard that familiar voice. "Nothing personal." Wow, what an original line. It's not like he had used this a few minutes before on me.

I quickly ran to the voice and held my gun up. "Put the gun down, Dax." I snapped. He whirled around to me and I let my eyes wander down to Bellamy, who had Dax's gun held on him.

"You should've stayed down there, Casey. I tried not to kill you, but here you are practically asking for it." He muttered, not making a move to put his gun down.

"Put the gun down, don't make me ask you again." I snapped, ignoring his comment. Wow, he wasn't very bright.

"I don't think you'll-" I pulled the trigger, not even thinking about it. I aimed low, preferably for his crutch. Sadly I only got his thigh. He gasped. "Son of bitch!" He yelled. He aimed for me again, but I shot him first, this time in his stomach. He groaned before falling to the ground.

The sound of gunfire rang out through the clearing though. I stumbled back as I looked down. "Oh shit, he shot me." I muttered, looking down. Blood was seeping through my jeans. I leaned back and collapsed onto the tree behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked Bellamy who slowly made his way over to me.

"No, I'm not." He told me. "My mother, if she knew what I'd done. Who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good."

"Bellamy-"

"And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." I told him. "You may be a total ass half the time, but you're not a bad guy. I'm so much worse. You inadvertently killed people. I pulled the trigger. And to be completely honest I need you." I paused looking into his dark eyes that made me want to melt. Maybe my words were too much for someone like me, but I couldn't help but need him in my life. "We all need you. None of us would have survived this place without you. You aren't a monster. If forgiveness is what you need I forgive you, but you can't run. You have to come back with me and face it."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Like you faced your mom?" He asked. "I know it's not just Clarke who's avoiding her."

I sighed. "You're right. I don't want to face her, I just want to see my best friend. I don't want to face any of it, but I will if you face the music with me." I told him, glancing into his dark eyes.

"Jaha will kill me."

"We'll figure something out." I leaned my head back on the tree as I spoke, I could feel a headache coming on along with the pain coursing through my leg now. "Like I said earlier they're not here yet."

"Can we figure it out later then?"

I le out a soft chuckle. "Sure, but I refuse to go back without you. Like I said before, I need you." I said as I tried to get comfortable. I groaned as I glanced down at my leg.

"What happened?" He asked, concern laced his voice.

"It's just a graze." My immediate response was to reassure him. I would probably be fine. "We can just sit here for a while. Clarke can patch me up when we get back." I leaned back some more, trying to get comfortable. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Instead of moving away like I expected from Bellamy, he picked his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders. He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze as he tucked me into his side. The gesture was small, but it sent a warmth through me, something I've never felt before. I welcomed the warmth, it was comforting.

* * *

 **Wow, so deep stuff. And technically I finished before Friday, but I needed to edit it and then I forgot to post it. I like to keep my word when I can. This was a chapter that I always expected to strengthen Bellamy and Casey's relationship. This originally was supposed to be between Clarke and Bellamy but since Clarke just oozes with confidence I felt like Casey deserved the chapter more.**

 **Also the Belsey! So beautiful. I needed more of a relationship to build and blossom.**

 **And that nightmare, wow. Originally it was supposed to be a hallucination from the nuts that I took out of the original copy but put back in. It just fits better since it's Casey and I don't think she's that into nuts (at least not when Astrid is around, jk jk).**

 **I promise there is more to come. Just not right away. I told y'all I've always had plans. But with each set back of the last chapter I've been way too sidetracked. This is to maybe continue writing. I know, surprising, right? Oh well.**

 **Also please comment and review, I like feedback. I feel like this story is kind of old and no one's still into it, especially with that long ass break I took. Thanks for everyone who read the last chapter!**

 **-mistysherwood1**


End file.
